My Genius Sister (Por: lil'chrome-chan)
by GishelSasuhina
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un chico normal de secundaria con una fuerte ambición de ser el mejor. El problema es que su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman, es una genio en todo. Convivir bajo el mismo techo con esa persona, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que la paciencia de Eren desaparesca. AU. ErenXMikasaXRivaille y otras parejas...
1. Genius Mind, Genius Talk

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a ****Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por ****lil'chrome-chan.**** Traducido por**** GishelSasuhina**

* * *

_Ella veía al niño que estaba en la mesa, como se le hacía difícil dibujar una manzana._

_Su madre estaba lavando los platos, mientras que su padre leía el periódico por las mañanas. Ninguno de las dos realmente prestaba atención a los niños en ese momento._

_De pronto ella se acercó al lado del pequeño y miró de cerca el dibujo que hizo. Era infantil. Pero era natural, después de todo eran niños._

_Sintiendo la curiosidad de la niña, él le ofreció uno de sus crayones de colores. Ella tomó el crayón azul y comenzó a dibujar en el papel, él se rió de ella, para colorear una manzana era rojo, no azul._

_No es como si ella no lo sabía, sino que él aun sostenía el crayón rojo, así que tuvo que elegir otro color._

_Cuando terminó el dibujo, el niño miró con asombro._

– _Wow, Mikasa, eres buena en esto! ¿Eres un genio? ¡Enséñame a hacerlo!_

_No se dio cuenta que también había usado otros crayones de colores para embellecer su dibujo._

_Sus padres habían prestado atención y comenzaron a alabarla, diciéndole que podría tener talento como artista._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y volteó a ver al niño._

–_Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo, Eren._

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capitulo 1. Genius Mind, Genius Talk**

* * *

Eren corría.

Estaba seguro de que hoy si ganaría a Mikasa.

Eren terminó su vuelta en el segundo 47:17 y con el puño en alto de victoria, pues había superado el anterior record de Mikasa, que era de 47:19 segundos.

– ¿No lo sabes? Es Eren de la clase 1-04

Él sonrió arrogantemente a la chica de pelo negro que le había estado observando cuidadosamente desde el principio. Su rostro no mostraba mucha expresión cuando se enfrentaba a la sonrisa arrogante de Eren. Y poco a poco, se fue a la línea de salida.

– Ah, ya recuerdo! Ese es Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?

Y con un tiro alto, Mikasa comenzó a correr.

– Sí, es…

Su velocidad no era la de un ser humano normal. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron lentamente viendo lo rápida que era hoy en comparación a lo de antes. En poco tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron con Mikasa en la línea de meta, toda calmada y apenas sudando. Esa vez, Eren encontró con la mirada fija de su hermana.

–…Es el chico que siempre compite con su hermana. ¿Verdad?

* * *

– Mikasa eso fué impresionante, quiero decir, ¿Una vuelta en 40 segundos? Eso es genial!

Armin estuvo bañando a Mikasa en alabanzas en el camino de regreso a clases. Eren estaba claramente disgustado por eso, y decidió quedarse en silencio mientras calmaba su supuesta ira. Fue necio al creer que hoy podría vencer a Mikasa.

– Eren ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿No te sientes bien? – Preguntó Mikasa con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

Cansado, Eren le respondió con un tono de disgusto –Estoy bien, deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, Mikasa! Eso es lo que odio de ti.

– Lo siento…. – Murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza un tanto apenada.

De pronto, sintiéndose culpable, Eren se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y vacilante palmeó la cabeza de la chica de pelo negro. – No pongas esa cara, tú no eres así.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y cambió a su habitual expresión serena.

* * *

– Escuchen chicos! El festival de cultura está cerca. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene sugerencias sobre lo que debe hacer nuestra clase? – Dijo de repente el representante de la clase, Reiner Braun.

A su lado estaba Bertholdt Fubar, sonriendo nerviosamente ante el entusiasmo de su amigo como siempre. Además de ellos dos en frente, también estaba Annie Leonhardt, que al parecer había sido arrastrada por Reiner para que participara más en clases. Annie tenía su habitual expresión desagradable en su cara mientras Reiner mantuvo tirando de ella para que quedara en centro.

A un lado de la clase, Sasha Braus y Connie Springer, estaban ocupados hablando de lo bueno que sería si podían hacer un puesto de Takoyaki. Aunque la clase podría ir en contra de eso porque estaban seguros de que Sasha podría comerse todo y no dejar nada para los clientes.

En el otro lado de la clase, Ymir estaba hablando con Christa Renz sobre cómo ella quería ver a la rubia vestida como una camarera. Pero como no quería que nadie más viese a su Christa de esa forma, así que prefirió no sugerirlo.

Jean Kirschtein pasó a escuchar la conversación de las chicas y comenzó a imaginar a Mikasa en traje de camarera.

– Hey… Mikasa!

La silenciosa chica se volteó a mirarlo.

– ¿Qu-qué piensas acerca de los trajes de camareras? ¿No te gustaría vestir como una, por una vez?

Mikasa miró a un lado y comenzó a preguntarse.

– Ahh... me gustaría ver Eren en traje de camarera.

– ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo, Mikasa?! – Eren rápidamente lanzó una protesta.

– Sí!, ¿Quién querría ver a este mono en traje de camarera? – Jean añadió frenéticamente.

En cuestión de segundos, Eren lanzó una mirada asesina a Jean. – ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A quién estás llamando mono?! Chimpancé!

Jean, sin miedo le devolvió la mirada asesina al muchacho más bajo, una vena en su cara latía con fuerza. Sí Mikasa no estuviera sentada en medio, de seguro esos dos ya estarían golpeándose.

– ¡Las peleas no están permitidas!

Jean fue completamente calmado por Mikasa pero Eren la miró fijamente.

– Vamos! Piensen en algo, qué se puede hacer para el festival! ¿Alguien? ¿Cualquier persona? – Reiner había empezado a gritar en frente de la clase, mientras Bertholdt trató de calmarlo y Annie, obviamente, haciendo caso omiso, había empezado a leer un libro mientras está sentada en la silla del profesor.

– Un puesto de Takoyaki! – por Sasha.

– Un Drama! – por Connie.

– Un puesto de Okonomiyaki! – por Sasha otra vez.

– Camareras! – por Jean.

– Un puesto de Choco-banana! – por Sasha nuevamente.

– La casa encantada – por Ymir.

– Un puesto de patata al vapor! – por Sasha, una vez más.

– Cartomancia! – por Christa

La avalancha repentina de opiniones confundió a Reiner y decidió examinar uno por uno. Echó un vistazo a la chica bajita en la mesa del profesor y luego sonrió arrogantemente.

– Vamos con la sugerencia de camareras, entonces.

– Por favor!, añade la patata al vapor al menú! – Exigió Sasha.

– Agrega lo que quieras al menú, chica patata! – gritó Reiner.

– Siiiii!

– Espera un momento, Reiner, ¿Camarera? No voy a participar – Annie, que había dejado de leer el libro, se dirigió hacia el rubio llevando consigo una expresión desagradable.

– ¿He? ¿Por qué no, Annie? Con tu pequeño cuerpo estoy seguro que te verás linda en traje de sirvienta.

– ¿A sí?... bueno… entonces tendrás que cumplir con una condición.

– Jeje ¿Cuál? – Reiner sonrió.

La rubia se volvió hacia toda la clase y dijo – Cada hombre de este salón de clases debe usar o bien el llamado traje de camarera o un traje de la mascota!

Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida.

– E-espera, ¿Qué?! Annie!, ¿Hablas en serio?

Annie se volvió hacia Reiner.

– Es injusto que las chicas sean las únicas humilladas. ¿Te sientes satisfecho con eso? O de lo contrario podemos pensar en otra cosa que podamos hacer para el festival.

Reiner parpadeó. Esa chica se hacía la burla de él en esta situación. Y se suponía que era un juego de burla para ella. Y ahora el terminó cayendo en su mismo juego. Maldita sea, ¿Qué debía hacer, en caso de que cambie su decisión?

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Reiner?! ¿Vas a humillarte por cuenta propia?! – Los gritos de Eren se escucharon desde la parte posterior del salón.

– El orgullo de todos los hombres de esta clase está en tus manos, Reiner! – Jean añadió luego de Eren.

– Ni el traje de camarera, ni traje de mascota suena bien para mí! – Connie comentó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la clase comenzó un motín.

Pero no duró mucho, Ya que Mikasa se levantó y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, casi partiéndola por la mitad. Con eso, la clase completa se quedó en silencio.

Mikasa tomó la palabra – Nos decidiremos por el traje de Camarera!. Chicos, esto no se trata de humillar a sí mismo o cualquier cosa. Esto se trata de disfrutar nuestra juventud. La vida en la secundaria no es eterna y el festival de cultura sólo se celebra una vez al año. Es vergonzoso ahora, pero será un recuerdo hablar y reírse en una edad adulta, algo que nunca olvidaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, algo que solo pasará en la secundaria. Este tipo de oportunidad, no la volveremos a tener!.

Después del discurso de Mikasa, el silencio se rompió en una sesión de comentarios.

– Ella tiene razón! ¿Cómo olvidar esto?

– Estoy seguro de que esto va a ser un gran tema para hablar en nuestra reunión de la escuela diez años más tarde!

– Bueno… yo estoy bien con lo cualquier cosa que Mikasa decida!

– Mikasa, grandiosa como siempre, jeje ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Todo el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la condición de Annie. Pero la rubia no entendía por qué Mikasa la ayudaría si ambas no se llevaban bien en absoluto.

La única persona que conocía la verdadera intención de Mikasa era probablemente Eren.

– Está claro en tus ojos que simplemente quieres verme en traje de camarera! – gritó Eren furioso.

Mikasa se tapó parte de su rostro para ocultar su rubor.

– Por lo menos dime que estoy equivocado!

– … – no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Toda la clase empezó a reir.

* * *

Eren y Reiner bajaban las escaleras, llevando en las cajas de cartón el equipamiento para el Servicio de camarera.

– Gracias Eren, no pensé que te gustaría ser voluntario para estar en el comité.

– No hay problema, Reiner. Tengo un montón de tiempo libre.

Reiner se rió entre dientes.

– De todos modos, Mikasa no quiere participar también? ¿Por qué no la dejas?

– Mikasa… siempre piensa que no puedo hacer nada sin ella. Me da bronca, de todos modos tiene trabajo. Además, cada vez que ella llega a casa está cansada y no quiero que ella tome cualquier trabajo adicional innecesario."

– ¿Qué? Trabaja? ¿La escuela dio permiso?

– Sí, algo así. Es solamente por tiempo parcial.

– Mikasa es genial…

– Sí... – Los ojos de Eren se volvieron más oscuros.

Una vez más… Alguien estaba hablando de Mikasa de nuevo frente a él. No le gustaba esa sensación. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentase, nunca podría ganarle. Cualquier cosa que el trataba de superar por sí mismo no podía, porque instantáneamente aparecía Mikasa y al final ella terminaba haciéndolo por él.

Era injusto.

– Debe ser bueno tener una hermana como ella, ¿eh? – Reiner golpeó la espalda de Eren un par de veces.

Eren sonrió amargamente.

– Tú... ¿crees eso?

– ¡Por supuesto! Si tendría una hermana como ella, lo presumiría a todo el mundo!

–¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una hermana que nunca necesita de tu ayuda?

Reiner inclinó la cabeza – Así que... en realidad, ¿Tú quieres que ella confíe más en ti?

– ¿He? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, es solo que… no me gusta la forma en que ella es mejor que yo, eso es todo!

– Hmm? ¿Con que es eso? Ya veo…

Eren aumentó el paso y dejando a Reiner atrás.

* * *

– Estoy en casa.

– Bienvenido a casa, Eren.

Eren podía oír la voz de Mikasa de la sala principal. Podía oler la comida, pero no podía identificar qué era. Cuando llegó a la sala principal se podía ver a Mikasa con el delantal. Al parecer, ella estaba cocinando algo.

– Eh?! ¿Estás cocinando?

– Umm... estaba pensando que me falta habilidad para cocinar, así que necesito práctica. No puedo permitir que comas comida de afuera todos los días, no es saludable.

– Bueno, tu comida no se ve saludable!

– Estoy segura de que ahora ya estoy mejorando.

– …..

Cocinar era una de las pocas cosas Mikasa nunca logró dominar a pesar de ser un genio. Antes, en costura, había llegado a una conclusión de que ella no tenía lo que era de ser una chica para orientar a la familia.

Cuando terminó de preparar la comida, pudo ver que era curry.

Al probar la comida de Mikasa, se dio cuenta que era mucho mejor al de la última vez que había cocinado.

– ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó Mikasa.

– Esta… está bueno.

Pero por alguna razón, Eren perdió el apetito.

Otra vez, era el comienzo de un nuevo talento de Mikasa. Poco a poco, ella sería un genio en la cocina y en costura también. Sería buena en todo. Eren sólo se sentiría aún más inútil para entonces.

Colocando la cuchara al lado de su plato, Eren reflexionó.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser una genio, Mikasa?_

* * *

_Continuará….._


	2. I've Had Enough of This!

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. **_**Original story by lil'chrome-chan**_

**Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

_La pequeña se sentaba una esquina de la cama, ocultándose dentro de la manta._

_Aún no estaba acostumbrada a esta familia. No se sentía como en su casa en lo absoluto. Sin mamá y papá. Todo se sentía extraño. Quería volver a su antigua vida a pesar de saber que era imposible. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría volver lo que había perdido._

_La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, el muchacho espiaba el interior antes de decidirse a entrar._

–_Mikasa?...Es hora de cenar. Vamos._

–_... No tengo hambre..._

_Eren se acercó a ella y le quitó la manta._

–_Vamos, la comida de mamá es muy buena. Hoy cocino mucho para darte la bienvenida._

–_Dile que lo siento..._

–_Apresúrate, vamos– la agarró para que ella finalmente bajara de la cama._

_Lo seguía lentamente por su detrás, tenía baja la cabeza todo el tiempo. De repente, Eren se volteó tomándola del rostro para que lo viera._

–_He oído a papá sobre tu familia. Lo siento por eso. Pero, Mikasa... esto no es el final. Tienes que luchar. Si pierdes, mueres. Pero si ganas, vives. Si no luchas, no puedes ganar._

_Mikasa lo miró con una expresión mixta. Sorpresa, asombro y confusión estuvieron presentes al mismo tiempo._

_Sonriendo, Eren le apretó la mano sin hacerle daño y le dijo –Ahora somos familia. Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo. Si no puedes luchar sola, lo haremos juntos._

_Los ojos de la pequeña estaban brillosos, de repente, empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas._

–_Umm... – ella asintió._

_Eren sonrió y le acarició la cabeza –Eres realmente una llorona. Deja de llorar, mamá y papá van a pensar que te hice algo malo– _

_Ella asintió de nuevo._

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_por: lil'chrome-chan _

**Capitulo 2. I've Had Enough of This!**

* * *

Mikasa siempre había sido buena para engañar a la gente con el juego de palabras, Eren había tomado nota de eso.

Por ejemplo, anteriormente, se las arregló para convencer a cada uno de la clase (excepto a Eren) para usar prácticamente cualquier traje, el camarera o el de mascota, para el festival escolar sólo con un corto discurso.

Realmente es una chica de miedo que puede conseguir lo que quiere con sólo hablar.

No.

Mikasa es una chica genio que es bastante ignorante para, hacer uso de su inteligencia en algo muy insignificante como: **ver a Eren en traje de camarera**.

* * *

Esa mañana, Eren despertó antes que Mikasa.

La chica aún dormía profundamente a su lado cuando se despertó, probablemente cansada después de su trabajo de ayer.

Eren miró a su alrededor. Su apartamento decente, sus gastos de manutención, todo cubierto solo por el esfuerzo Mikasa. Después de que su madre murió hace cinco años y su padre los abandonó, Mikasa había tomado sus roles en la vida de Eren, actuando como madre y padre para él a pesar de ser una niña. Pero eso es exactamente lo que le hizo sentir inútil.

Miró a la chica dormida e inconscientemente frunció el ceño.

–Es tu propia culpa por ser un genio en todo.

* * *

En una mañana tranquila en la clase 1-04, Reiner, seguido de Bertholdt, gritó con entusiasmo después de abrir la puerta.

– Annie! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Pedí prestado el traje de camarera del club de drama! ¿Te importaría probártelo?

Annie, estaba leyendo su libro en su asiento, ignoró a Reiner tan pronto como lo vio, despidiéndolo como una _fata morgana_. Al parecer, no aprendió nada, incluso después de que ella había expresado su irritación humillándolo completamente en la clase de ayer.

–O-oye, espera, no me ignores. Por favor, usa esto como referencia a las otras chicas.

Reiner reía mientras empujaba el traje de camarera en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien lo use? Pregúntale a Christa o Sasha.

– ¿He? ¡Claro que no! ¡Christa lucirá traje de la mascota conmigo!– Al oír eso, Ymir rápidamente tomó a Christa en sus brazos, como protegiéndola.

Con eso, Annie rápidamente lanzó una mirada al tipo mucho más alto. – ¿Estás tratando de decir que soy enana? Tienes agallas. – Su voz estaba lejos de ser amable.

Reiner tragó saliva mientras sudaba.

–B-bueno, lo que quería decir es que… estas un poquito más pequeña que ella.

–Más pequeña, ¿eh? ¿En qué términos? ¿El pecho? – Los ojos azules de Annie brillaban con intención asesina.

–N-no! ¿Por qué interpretas mal lo que digo?

En la parte trasera de la clase Jean suspiró.

–Mira, otra vez esos dos.

– Reiner sólo quiere que Annie participe más en clase. –Marco sonrió nerviosamente.

–Nah!. Ese tipo es demasiado desesperado al respecto. Estoy seguro de que siente algo por Annie. –Jean rió.

– ¿En serio? pensé que sentía algo por Christa – Marco preguntó con curiosidad.

–Nah!, te lo aseguro.

Jean había empezado a divertirse hablando de los dos, luego vio a Mikasa, Eren y Armin entrando a la clase. Los tres que siempre llegaban juntos a la escuela, típicos de los mejores amigos.

Eren y Armin parecían tener una conversación, mientras Mikasa caminaba en silencio, a veces, bostezando o frotándose los ojos.

–Oh mierda, el primer período es de matemáticas, ¿no? Estoy seguro que hoy Pixis-sensei devolverá nuestro resultado de la prueba. – Dijo Eren.

–Lo has hecho muy bien en la prueba, Eren. Recibirás la puntuación perfecta en esta ocasión. – dijo Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí, por supuesto. No quiero perder de nuevo. – Eren rodó los ojos.

Pixis-sensei devolvió los resultados de la prueba tan pronto como comenzó la clase. Eren recibió con entusiasmo el suyo y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio a los tres números de la suerte en su papel. Le puso un puntaje perfecto! Por fin pudo vencer a Mikasa, o al menos era un empate. Seguía sonriendo cuando llegó el turno de Mikasa en recibir su resultado.

Cuando estaba caminando de regreso a su asiento, notó algo mal y regresó al escritorio de Pixis-sensei para mostrárselo.

El maestro atónito se disculpó y rápidamente cambió el puntaje.

Cuando Mikasa regresó a su asiento, Eren le preguntó qué había pasado.

–Encontré con un error de puntaje por Pixis-sensei y me dio un extra de 5. – Dijo Mikasa, mientras mostraba la hoja de su prueba con un puntaje muy alto marcado en él: 105.

Eren quedó en silencio por un momento.

–Mierda, Mikasa ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema contigo, te excediste de puntuación?! – Eren golpeó la mesa con furia.

Mikasa frunció el ceño con tristeza – ¿Estás loco, Eren? No creí que te enojar...

–Argh! ¡Mátame! –Eren golpeó su cara sobre la mesa enfurruñado.

–Eren…

– ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables!

Mikasa bajó la cabeza, buscando culpabilidad.

Armin miró alternativamente a los dos y trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero no lo hizo. Al final, decidió callar y volvió a sentarse.

* * *

Las chicas habían decidido comer en la cafetería para acompañar a Mikasa, ya que Eren se negó a comer junto con ella. Todavía estaba enfadado por lo que pasó antes, no quería hablar con Mikasa, era como si fuese una ley de silencio.

–Eren es de lo peor. No puedo creer que te dijo esas cosas solo por tu puntaje. –Comentó Ymir.

–S-sí... No debió de gritar así... pobre Mikasa... – Christa dijo con tristeza.

–H-hey, Mikasa, ya que estás con la moral baja, voy a darte la mitad de mi comida. –Dijo Sasha, empujando su lonchera hacia Mikasa que estaba sentada a su lado.

–No, estoy bien solo con mi almuerzo. Puedes comer el tuyo. – Dijo Mikasa sin ánimos.

–E-encerio? Muchas gracias!

Sasha rápidamente devoraba su almuerzo. Tenía el apetito de un titán.

–Sasha, no debes de comer así delante de una persona deprimida. Y tú, Annie, di algo. –Ymir se volteó hacia la chica rubia que estaba sentada sola en la mesa detrás de ellas.

Annie miró con sus habituales ojos entrecerrados. –Eren sólo está siendo infantil. No hay nada más que eso. –Luego continuó comiendo su pan.

– ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Mikasa. –Ymir trató de convencer a la chica de pelo negro.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos aún mirando al vacío.

Christa había empezado a preocuparse y miró a Ymir mientras apunta a Mikasa. Ymir sacudió la cabeza y suspiró sin remedio. Los dos decidieron dar una señal del cuerpo a Sasha también, pero la morena estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo su almuerzo, para darse cuenta. Molesta, Ymir le quitó su lonchera asustándola.

– ¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa, pero no mi almuerzo!

Ymir puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que se quedara tranquila. Luego le señaló a Mikasa.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir. Sasha miró a Mikasa con preocupación.

–Mikasa, ¡Vamos! Deja de pensar…

–No tienes remedio, Mikasa. Si simplemente sin unas pocas palabras de Eren son las que necesitabas para que se te saliera el alma, no tienes derecho a llamarte a sí misma la primera de la clase.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a Annie, que había permanecido al lado de su mesa.

–Pero voy a ser honesta aquí. Eren, ese niño está mal. Es infantil, impulsivo, inmaduro, poco inteligente, estup…

– ¡No insultes Eren!

Ymir, Christa y Sasha se quedaron heladas en su lugar cuando Mikasa, repente se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

Sin siquiera pestañear, Annie miró a Mikasa.

–Eren es una buena persona... ¡No es como lo describes!

– ¿A sí? Entonces ¿Por qué esta _buena persona_ está haciéndote sentir mal?

La rubia deslumbraba fríamente. Mikasa decidió dejar la cafetería.

– ¡H-hey! ¿Qué fue eso, Annie?– Preguntó Ymir, su barbilla descansaba tranquilamente en la palma de su mano.

–Ahora, Mikasa hará las paces con Eren no importa que. – Dijo Christa, mirando a Annie.

– Eren es un buen tipo, se ablandará después de unas cuantas disculpas – Sasha se echó a reír.

Annie se alejó. –Considera este agradecimiento mío por ayudarme ayer, Mikasa. Ahora no te debo nada... – Murmuró.

Después que Annie se fuera, Sasha comentó acerca del almuerzo de Mikasa, que ahora estaba hecho en casa.

* * *

– O-oye, Eren... creo que no deberías culpar a Mikasa así. Quiero decir, ella no hizo nada malo, ¿verdad? No puedes seguir tratándola como... "Armin trataba de convencer a Eren.

Eren abrió su lonchera y frunció el ceño.

–Mikasa cocinó esto... – murmuró interrumpiéndolo en tono indiferente.

– ¿Huh? ¿Ella puede cocinar?

– Estuvo hasta tarde leyendo el manual de cocina anoche. ¿Quién sería capaz de cocinar con sólo leer el manual y sin la práctica?– Eren dijo mientras metía un rollo de huevo dentro de su boca y comenzó a masticarla.

–S-sí... por lo general, las personas pueden hacerlo, Eren, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – Armin preguntó cuando Eren pronto puso sus palillos de distancia.

–Es bueno, muy bueno...

– ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Se las arregló para convertirse en una experta en solamente una noche, y encima de todo, ¿con tan sólo leer el manual? ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Yo intenté cocinar varias veces y terminaba desastroso!

–Umm... Eren, esto es sólo una suposición, pero ... creo que Mikasa sólo…

– ¡Eren!

Eren chasqueó la lengua cuando vio a Mikasa entrar en la clase.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

–Eren, lo siento por todo, te hice enojar. ¿Me perdonas? – Mikasa se inclinó.

Eso hizo que Eren se diera cuenta. Él estaba siendo infantil. Nada de esto fue realmente culpa de Mikasa. Ella sólo hizo lo que pudo y consiguió el puntaje que se merecía y nunca le presumió nada. Él se enfadó sin motivo aparente, simplemente estaba celoso y le gritó a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo.

Suspirando, finalmente asintió.

–También lo siento, por haberte gritado.

La expresión de Mikasa rápidamente se iluminó.

–De todos modos, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiada sensible últimamente? Solías regañarme por ser infantil. Se supone que tienes que hacer lo mismo esta vez.

Mikasa inclinó un poco la cabeza –... ¿Eh?– Luego bajó completamente la cabeza. – Pero si lo hago, me temo que te enojarás aún más... Te ves realmente dolido, Eren. Creo que en realidad te he hecho daño, así que...

Al ver cómo Mikasa se veía ella misma culpable, Eren se estremeció.

A su lado, Armin sonrió, dándole un codazo muy ligeramente. Eren medio miró al rubio antes de mirar a Mikasa nuevo.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándola suavemente –No, tu no hiciste nada malo. Estaba, ya sabes, demasiado emocional.

Aliviada, Mikasa sonrió débilmente.

Fue antes de que alguien, de repente irrumpiera en la clase, seguido de otros dos.

– ¡¿Mikasa Ackerman está aquí?!

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

_**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan.**_

_**Original story by lil'chrome-chan.**_


	3. Untold

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. **_**Original story by lil'chrome-chan**_

**Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándola suavemente –No, tu no hiciste nada malo. Estaba, ya sabes, demasiado emocional.

Aliviada, Mikasa sonrió débilmente.

Fue antes de que alguien, de repente irrumpiera en la clase, seguido de otros dos.

– ¡¿Mikasa Ackerman está aquí?!

Mikasa se volteó para mirar a la persona que la buscaba. Después de reconocer a la persona, rápidamente se presentó delante de él.

–Tengo algo que necesito discutir contigo, Ackerman!

– ¿Qué podría ser, _Kaichou_?

Eren examinaba a la persona que hablaba con Mikasa. Era de estatura baja, pero sin duda tenía la expresión de un hombre mayor capaz de llamarse a sí mismo _senpai_. Después de un rato, Eren se dio cuenta que conocía a esa persona. Lo había visto cuando acompañó a Reiner a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para presentar la decisión de su clase para el evento del festival de cultura. Él era Rivaille-_Kaichou_, de tercer año, y el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la escuela. A su lado estaba el vicepresidente, Irvin-_senpai_. Y la otra persona era Hanji Zoë-_senpai,_ la secretaria del consejo estudiantil.

Pero ¿que tenían que decir, estas personas importantes, a Mikasa?

– Creo que no deberíamos hablar aquí, donde hay mucha gente reunida. Ven. Vamos a hablar en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

– Sí –Mikasa se dio la vuelta – me voy, Eren. – Ella le informó.

Eren nerviosamente asintió.

Cuando Mikasa se fue, la clase comenzó a susurrar que podría haber hecho Mikasa para ser citada a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Por lo general, sólo los niños con problemas son los citados allí.

Pero entonces Eren escuchó a Ymir mencionar algo que no esperaba.

–Esta no es la primera vez que citan a Mikasa allá, ¿verdad?

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_por: lil'chrome-chan _

**Capítulo 3. Untold**

* * *

Ese día, Mikasa pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

No teniendo trabajo del Comité. Eren decidió ir a casa por delante de Mikasa, ya que ella decidió quedarse en la escuela por un tiempo más, acompañado de Armin. Y mientras, aún pensando del porqué Mikasa había sido citada al Consejo Estudiantil, Eren meditaba todo mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Comenzando a preocuparse, Armin le preguntó en que estaba pensando.

– ¿Cuál podría ser el posible motivo para que Mikasa sea citada más de una vez a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil?

– umm... bueno... Tal vez están informándole de sus logros…

– ¿Por qué tendrían que hacer eso? Eso trabajo de nuestro tutor.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mikasa debe haber participado en una Olimpiada!

–Ella me lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera participado.

–Ugh… umm…

Así como Eren se había sumido en sus pensamientos una vez más y pasando por un callejón se dio cuenta de haber visto a alguien familiar. Dando un paso atrás, miró hacia el callejón, una vez más, seguido de Armin. Allí se podía ver la pequeña figura conocida de una joven. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que ellos, sólo que tenía la chaqueta con capucha bajo su uniforme en lugar de la blusa de costumbre.

–Annie? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?– Preguntó Armin.

Por otra parte, Eren ya sabía de la situación, a juzgar por cuatro hombres más grandes que rodeaban a la pequeña rubia. Lo sabía porque ocurrió con Mikasa varias veces. Estaban preparándose para golpearla. Eren tragó a su valentía de acercarse a Annie, la chica que daba miedo; tan sólo mirar su cara desagradable le daba escalofríos.

Por más miedo que diera, Annie aún era una niña, delicada a juzgar por su tamaño.

Eren tuvo el impulso de salvarla, sólo antes de los cuatro hombres de repente la atacaron al unísono, la escena que pasaba ante sus ojos traicionaban su imaginación. Con su pequeño cuerpo, Annie fácilmente escapó agarre los cuatro hombres, creando una oportunidad para que pateara cada uno de sus tobillos lo suficientemente duro para que pierdan el equilibrio. Uno por uno, trataron de levantarse pero solo consiguieron un enganche de brazo por parte de Annie, y con una sola patada que terminó en una pose de salto mortal. Annie finalizó la escena, apenas sudando.

Asombrado, Eren no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo su respiración.

– Ah– Annie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Eren y Armin. – Cierra la boca, Eren, tu mandíbula se está cayendo–

Nervioso, Eren rápidamente hizo lo que le dijo.

– ¡Porqué lo haría! Annie, eres increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos geniales?– Eren preguntó con emoción y ojos brillantes.

– De mi padre…

– ¡Genial! ¿Me puede lo puedes enseñar?

– Casi no hago nada en clase, no me uní a ningún club, nunca he hecho mi trabajo como secretaria de clase, y me escapo fuera de mi trabajo en el comité del festival de cultura, ¿qué que te hace creer que, voy a pasar mi valioso tiempo libre, enseñándotelo?

–uhh… eso fue cruel…

– Pero...

En ese momento, Eren alzó su rostro lleno de expectación.

–…si hicieras mi trabajo en el comité, podría reconsiderarlo.

La sonrisa de Eren se amplio. – ¡Eso es pan comido!–

Realmente estaba muy emocionado, ya que sería algo nuevo que aprendería. Se aseguraría de que Mikasa no se dé cuenta, o ya sabía qué pasaría si ella lo supiera. Ese prototipo ya lo conocía, había pasado por eso varias veces. Mikasa se daría cuenta y luego sería ella la que se lo enseñara. Él entrenaría con Annie en secreto sin que Mikasa lo supiera.

– ¿Te parece después de la escuela? Tengo trabajo de medio tiempo por la noche.

– ¡Cualquier hora está bien! Pero Annie, no podría apresurarte para hacerlo.

– ¿Qué esperas de alguien que vive solo? –Annie murmuró, metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja.

– ¡Whoa! – Los ojos de Eren brillaron de nuevo y Annie se apartó un poco. – ¡Eres realmente increíble después de todo!–

–Deja de hacerlo sonar gracioso, yo solo trabajo porque necesito comer.

–Aun así, es genial.

–Como sea– Annie solo suspiró

Eren notó que su expresión había cambiado. Era una expresión ilegible que él no pudo entender. Sus ojos tenían una mirada distante como si estuviera recordando algo de hace mucho tiempo; Algo que ella no quería recordar.

– ¿Annie?– Eren la llamó.

–Supongo que eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana – Dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Cuando Eren llegó a su casa. Mikasa ya estaba ahí, preparando la cena.

– ¿Estas cocinando tan temprano?

– Si, saldré esta noche, asegúrate de comer tu cena.

– ¿Salir? ¿Dónde?

– A trabajar. No te preocupes, estaré de regreso lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Qué? Tú nunca trabaste por las noches antes.

– Cambie de turno.

Eren frunció el ceño empezando a sospechar. Pero decidió ignorarlo y fue a colocar su mochila en el sofá.

–El agua está lista, puedes tomar una ducha.

–Oh, gracias.

Eren entró en la ducha tan pronto como entró en el cuarto de baño, suspirando otra vez. En el silencio de la habitación, comenzó a pensar de nuevo del porqué Mikasa fue citada a la sala del consejo estudiantil y porqué repentinamente cambió de turno en el trabajo. De repente se dio cuenta que, todo el día había estado pensando en Mikasa.

Salpicó el agua en su cara refrescándose.

Agarró el frasco de jabón apretándolo, pero no salió nada.

– ¡Mikasa! ¿Tenemos más jabón? ¡Ya no queda nada! –Dijo gritando a Mikasa.

–Creo que sí, espera un momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo de que Mikasa entró de repente al cuarto de baño sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Aún estaba usando su delantal, no se lo había quitado en la cocina.

–Eren, pásame el frasco.

–Ohh… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Al menos deberías llamar antes de entrar, ahora ya somos grandes.

– ¿A sí?–Mikasa lo miro por encima de los hombros. Eren podría jurar que pudo haber visto una leve sonrisa en los labios de ella. –Eren, para mí, siempre serás un niño– Dijo antes de irse.

– ¡¿He?!

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó poco después de que Eren saliera de la ducha.

–Yo abro– Eren gritó

– Umm… Gracias– Escuhó la respuesta de Mikasa.

Abriendo la puerta, Eren se impresionó ligeramente al saber quién estaba detrás.

Era Rivaille-_kaichou, _vestido formalmente de traje.

–Estoy aquí para recoger a Ackerman.

– ¿He? ¿Para qué…

– ¿Eren?, ¿Quién es?– Dijo Mikasa saliendo de la cocina.

– ¿Mikasa?

–Soy yo, Ackerman. Es casi la hora y creo que tu tardanza no beneficiará a nadie. – Dijo Rivaille mostrando su reloj de bolcillo, mostrando que eran las 6:45 pm

–Ah, discúlpeme, me cambiaré rápido.

Mikasa corrió a su habitación, o mejor dicho, la habitación que Ella y Eren compartían. En menos de cinco minutos. Mikasa salió extraordinariamente elegante. Vestía un vestido rosa que llegaba a sus rodillas. También llevaba un bolso Louis Vuitton el cual Eren recordó que nunca lo había visto ni una sola vez. Y por último, la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello que, al parecer estaba fuera de lugar.

–Me voy, Eren. Sé bueno.

Eren pudo escuchar a Rivaille soltar un bufido de cómo Mikasa sonaba como una madre.

Eren agarro el hombro de Mikasa. – ¡Mikasa espera!, creí que habías dicho que ibas a trabajar–

La chica miró por encima del hombro de él, por segunda vez en el día – Este es el trabajo. Acompaño a Rivaille-_Kaichou_ a un lugar, no puedo decirte más, pero no te preocupes, Si lo hago bien tendremos suficiente dinero para comprarte la consola de juegos que querías. – Dijo sonriéndole levemente.

Ella siempre lo hacía todo por él. Ella apenas gastaba el dinero que ganaba para ella. Tenía la beca, así ella no necesitaba pagar la cuota de la escuela y casi no quería nada que las chicas normales suelen pedir. La mayor parte del dinero de ella se gastaba en el.

Ella era desinteresada.

Mikasa lentamente retiró la mano de Eren de su hombro y se fue con Rivaille.

– Ya me voy, Eren.

Eren simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando la puerta se cerró.

Camino despacio hacia el comedor para ver su cena colocada cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, se sentó lentamente y recogió su cuchara. Pero estaba demasiado molesto para siquiera comer. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar cual era el trabajo del que Mikasa estaba hablando. Ella nunca le dijo nada, e irónicamente, él tampoco le pregunto sobre eso antes. Estaba siendo indiferente a su alrededor.

Y encima de todo, la presencia de Rivaille, ahora realmente le molestaba.

¿Cómo diablos sabía Rivaille del trabajo de Mikasa, mientras él no?

Eren sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y trató de olvidarse de eso centrándose en su cena.

Metió una cuchara con Paella en su boca.

El sabor se extendió dentro de su boca. Tenía un sabor maravilloso. Odiaba la forma en cómo Mikasa podría mejorar cada día. Odiaba la forma en cómo ella hacía de todo solo por complacerlo a él.

También odiaba la forma en que ella nunca pensaba en sí misma, sino se preocupaba en el.

Odiaba todo de ella.

Comiendo otra cucharada, apretó los dientes –Te odio, Mikasa. –

* * *

Hoy, Mikasa se quedó en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil después de la escuela de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de ayer, Eren no fue a casa por delante de ella, ya que hoy tenía trabajo del comité, y sin mencionar, tenía que asegurarse de hacer lo de Annie también.

– ¡Trabajas mucho hoy, Eren! Este es un trabajo real y yo soy tu jefe. Voy a subir tu pago. – Rainer rió.

Hoy, Betholdt también estaba ayudando, El chico alto sonrío a su amigo.

–En realidad, Annie me dijo que hiciera su trabajo en su lugar o no me va a enseñar a esos movimientos geniales. – Eren sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, tanto Reiner y Bertholdt detuvieron su camino.

Eren volteó – ¿Qué pasa?–

–Eren, ¿qué quieres decir con movimientos geniales? – Reiner preguntó. Un sudor frío parecía haberse formado en su frente. Y Bertholdt no se veía nada bien.

Eren había comenzado a inquietarse. – ¿He? Solo son movimientos de defensa personal, que vi como ella los uso en unos chicos ayer… ¿Qué problema hay con eso?–

Reiner y Betholdt intercambiaron miradas asustados.

– ¿Cuándo comenzó ella de nuevo.– Reiner le preguntó a Bertholdt.

El chico más alto movió la cabeza – No me di cuenta en absoluto. –

– ¿De qué están hablando?

Reiner se puso en frente de Eren de nuevo. –Escucha, Eren, No sé como Annie aceptó en enseñarte. Si realmente es lo quieres, no haré que cambies de opinión, Solo… solo tú serás capaz de ayudarla. Ella es…–

–Oye Eren… ¿ya terminaste?

Los tres chicos se asustaron al escuchar su voz. De quien hablaban, Annie, estaba parada en al final del pasillo, con una mano en la cadera.

La rubia rápidamente se acercó a ellos, y Reiner se alejó de Eren lo más rápido que pudo.

Annie se llevó a Eren con ella fuera de la voluntad de él y cuando pasó cerca de Reiner, le susurró fríamente. – Hablas demasiado, Reiner…– Luego los dejó.

* * *

La expresión de su rostro no se veía nada diferente de lo habitual, pero Eren podía deducir que estaba molesta por algo. Ella parecía estar fuera del espacio desde hace un tiempo.

–Oye, ¿cómo vas a enseñarme algo si solo estás ahí de pie?

–… – Ella lo miro y él se apartó bruscamente del miedo. –Ven hacia mí– Cambiando su postura, elevando su antebrazo a la altura de su cabeza, como si pudiera protegerla de cualquier cosa.

– ¿Qué?

–Los movimientos son mejores cuando se prueban en ti mismo.

– ¿Qué?!

–Ven.

Eren gruñó en señal de protesta, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción. Se lanzó hacia Annie, y como se esperaba, terminó volcado de cabeza en menos de cinco segundos.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Lo hiciste muy rápido, no pude ver nada!

–Por supuesto que no puedes.

–Entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el punto de esto?!

–Annie miró a un lado –Burlarme de ti. –

– ¿HUH?

Los labios de Annie se fruncieron ligeramente – Ahora, vamos a hacerlo en serio. –

– Estoy muy enojado, ¿sabes?

Annie no le hizo caso y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara.

–A-Annie!?

– Cállate, te estoy mostrando como se hace.

–C-claro.

–Usa tu mano y empuja a tu enemigo desde el frente y patéalo en su tobillo así, duro. Necesitará tiempo para levantarse y utilizas ese corto tiempo para huir.

– ¿Huir?

–Ah, tu eres fuerte, así que no creo que necesites huir. En cambio yo, lo necesito porque soy una frágil doncella.

–Sí, sí, como sea. Como es que todos creen esa mierda.

–Está bien, puedes practicar en mí.

– ¿He? ¿Estás segura? No creo que sea masculino golpear a una chica.

–Oh! Que caballero. Los caballeros mueren en manos de mujeres crueles.

– ¡Está bien!, ¡te entiendo! Después no me eches la culpa. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Eren hizo lo que se le enseñó. El trató de envolver su brazo alrededor del cuello de Annie, pero ella era realmente veloz. Ella rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de Eren y le pateó el tobillo haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios con eso, Annie?

–Te dije que puedes practicar en mí. No que me dejaría humillar por ti.

– ¿Porqué tu… –Eren gruñó.

–Puedes practicar en alguien más, quizás como esas personas que me atacaron ayer. Muchas personas te darían las gracias por eso.

Eren suspiro derrotado.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca podría ganar a la rubia en un ataque.

– ¿Qué…Todavía quieres seguir con este entrenamiento? –Sonreía algo desafiante, como si quisiera que dejara de rogarle.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡No voy a parar hasta que pueda dominarlo! ¡No me dejaré ganar por Mikasa esta vez!

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron. _¿Este chico va enserio?_

Annie sentía como si pudiera ver un fuego ardiente en sus ojos. El había soportado todo con el único objetivo de derrotar a su así llama_ hermana_, Mikasa Ackerman. Annie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esto significa para él.

–Eres un chico raro.

–Sí, Vivir con Mikasa por años, me ha hecho perder la cordura.

Annie rió suavemente.

Esa fue la primera vez que la había visto sonreír. Estaba un poco, aunque solo un poco, fascinado por ella.

* * *

Mikasa estaba sentada en el sofá con un vestido negro sus manos.

Todo el mundo se había ido a su casa y ella era la única que queda en la sala aparte del Presidente. Mientras revisaba algunos documentos, Mikasa se masajeó la sien y luego suspiró. Estaba muy cansada después de un solo turno de noche.

– ¿Crees que puedas manejar el turno de noche, ¿…? Siempre podré cambiar tu turno si no lo estás haciendo bien. Sólo para que sepas, que nadie te va a llevar al hospital si llegas a decaer.

La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente. –No, hay muchas, muchas cosas que necesito preparar. Realmente necesito el dinero. –

–Solo mantén tu salud bajo control, maldita sea. Nadie va a elegir una perra enferma.

Mikasa asintió. Se apretó su vestido negro sobre las rodillas.

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. **_**Original story by lil'chrome-chan**_

* * *

Hola, espero disculpen la demora, pero prometo que seguiré traduciéndolo lo más pronto posible, ^_^ les agradezco a las personas que comentaron, y se le agradece mucho a **lil'chrome-chan **permitirme traducir su lindo fic, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.


	4. Jealousy

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. ****Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

**Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

Mikasa tuvo un sueño.

Ese sueño era un pedazo de su recuerdo de la infancia.

Recordaba estar siendo llevada en la espalda de Eren.

Su espalda era ancha y cálida. En ese entonces le proporcionaba la sensación de seguridad. Ella lo recordaba diciéndole algo con una expresión enojada, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Ella sabía que él no estaba enojado con ella, pero las lagrimas simplemente no se detendrían.

Lagrimas de felicidad y alivio… eso era.

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capitulo 4. Jealousy**

* * *

Ese día, fue una semana después de que Mikasa empezó a trabajar en su turno de noche. Ella había comenzado a dormir mucho en clases, y a veces consiguiendo el regaño de sus profesores.

Y hoy no fue la excepción.

– ¡Despierta, Mikasa! Sé que eres la mejor estudiante, pero, ¿al menos podrías escucharme?– Gritó Hannes-_sensei_.

Mikasa rápidamente se levanto de su asiento, y se puso enfrente de su maestro con su habitual expresión serena.

Hannes-_sensei_ había conocido tanto a Eren como a Mikasa desde su juventud y se había convertido en una figura paterna para ellos, pero aún así, en la escuela, no podría permitir el favoritismo.

Inclinándose, Mikasa se disculpo. –Discúlpeme, sensei. –

–Escuché que has dormido en otras clases también, ¿se puede saber cuál es la causa?

Mikasa dudó por un momento en responder. – No hay ninguna razón en particular, sensei. No tengo ninguna excusa. –

Eren no podía soportar ver a Mikasa recibir gritos mientras que los maestros pensaban que no tenía ninguna razón para ello. Desgraciadamente tenía una. Trabaja por las noches, y llegaba por las mañanas. ¡Ella no dormía del todo!

Golpeando la mesa, Eren se pudo de pie.

– ¡Sensei! Mikasa trabaja por la noche y llega a casa por la mañana, así que no tenía tiempo para dormir ¿No puede dejarlo pasar por esta? ¡Obtendrá la nota más alta de todos modos!

– ¡Eren! – Mikasa gritó en shock.

Hannes-sensei y todos en la clase miraron a Mikasa con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Mikasa? – Le preguntó.

– Yo...– Ella bajó la cabeza. –Yo...

–No, no pasa nada si no puedes decirlo. Pero, Mikasa, ¿tienes el permiso de la escuela? Quiero decir, alguien de tu edad ¿trabajando de noche? Eso es…

–Lo… lo sé.

Eren finalmente consiguió entender la situación. Se dio cuenta de porque nunca le dijo la verdad a nadie. No se le permitió. Pero, otra vez, ¿Qué trabajo hizo ella en realidad? Si recordaba bien, fue una especie de trabajo a tiempo parcial antes de que ella cambiara turno. Ella solo podría trabajar una o dos horas en aquel entonces. Ahora, tenía que trabajar toda la noche.

_No me digas que ¿en realidad ella cambió su trabajo?_ Eren pensó con cautela.

–Asegúrese de venir conmigo a la sala del director después de esto, Mikasa. Debo hacer que me asegures que tienes permiso–

–S-si… – Mikasa lentamente volvió a sentarse.

Después de clases Mikasa fue con Hannes-sensei.

En la clase, todos empezaron a hablar de Mikasa. Muchos de ellos creían que Mikasa podría estar haciendo prostitución o cosas así.

– ¡Oh, Dios! No me digas, Mikasa es…

– ¡N-no digas nada, Reiner! No sabemos nada aún, Christa trató de defender a Mikasa.

–Eso es cierto Reiner, No deberías juzgar nada tan rápido– Bertholdt agregó.

–Si, Mikasa es una buena chica, ella no haría eso. –Dijo Ymir.

– No perdonaré a nadie que insulte a Mikasa. Ella debe tener sus propios motivos –Gritó Jean.

Eren escuchaba sus conversaciones. Y estaba un poco sorprendido de lo que parecían creer más en Mikasa misma, aunque la situación era lo contrario. Pero, lo que más le molestaba era… el no creía en Mikasa tanto como ellos lo hacían.

El sabía más que nadie. Sabía que Mikasa salía con Rivaille cada noche. Lo que estarían haciendo todas las noches, que ni siquiera podría comenzar a imaginárselo.

–Chicos.

Era Sasha, quien parecía estar mirando muy nerviosa por algunas razones.

–Yo… yo creo que sé algo sobre el trabajo Mikasa… – Afirmó.

– ¡O-oye! Acordamos en no decirles, ¿recuerdas?– Connie le dio un codazo a la chica.

– ¡Pe-pero! Todos en la clase ya lo saben, ¿no?

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están tratando de decir? – Reiner empujó.

Después de una pequeña discusión, los dos finalmente decidieron hablar.

– La semana pasada, después de que terminamos nuestra actividad del club, accidentalmente vimos a Mikasa y a el Presidente cuando caminábamos cerca de la sala del concejo estudiantil. Escuchamos su conversación y… ¡Connie, tu continua! – Sasha de pronto se puso en pánico.

– ¿Ha? ¡Tu continua!, ¡Te dije que no lo digas, ahora es responsabilidad tuya! ¡Maldita sea!

–Ughh… – Sasha hizo un puchero. Bueno… continuaré, escuchamos que ellos dijeron que nadie llevaría a Mikasa al hospital si llegara a decaer y que nadie va a elegir a una perra enferma o algo así…

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

– ¡¿Ho-hospital?! – Christa se sorprendió.

– ¿Decaer? – Ymir agregó.

– ¿Estamos hablando de perra literalmente? – Jean comenzó a entrar en pánico también.

– Pensamos lo mismo… o sea, escuchamos acerca de que Mikasa necesita el dinero o algo así. – Connie murmuro.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Jean le dio una palmada en la frente.

* * *

Mikasa y Rivaille estaban caminando por el pasillo.

–Pido disculpas por las molestias que acusé. – Mikasa bajó la cabeza en forma de disculpas.

–Muy bien hecho. Tráeme otro problema y te despediré Ackerman.

Mikasa se sobresaltó. – ¡No, todo menos es-…

Rápidamente, Rivaille puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella, silenciándola. –No digas más, Ackerman. Solo agradece que soy el presidente aquí, o te hubieras metido en problemas más profundos. Ahora recuerda, un problema más y pierdes tu trabajo, ¿entiendes? – Luego retiro su dedo y se limpió con su pañuelo.

Mikasa asintió rápidamente.

De regreso a su clase, Rivaille la miraba ocasionalmente miraba a Mikasa.

– ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara Kaichou? – Ella decidió preguntar.

–Me preguntaba si siempre mantienes esa expresión estoica frente a cualquier persona, también la mantienes en el trabajo, ¿nadie se queja o algo así?

–Por suerte, nadie.

– Oh bien, supongo que te eligieron debido a tu expresión.

–Podría ser…

– ¿Y si te piden que sonrías?

Mikasa se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego sus labios se fruncieron levemente, dejando a Rivaille con una sorpresa. –Puedo sonreír… – Dijo ella.

Su sonrisa era débil, pero Rivaille podía sentir la felicidad de ella en esa sonrisa.

–…si imagino la cara sonriente de Eren…

* * *

A la hora el almuerzo, Eren comía junto a Mikasa y Armin, como de costumbre, juntando sus mesas antes.

– ¡Ah… Mikasa estoy contento de que el problema haya terminado! – Exclamo Armin.

– Yo también– Dijo Mikasa. Luego vio a Eren, que estaba colocando a un lado sus pedazos de calabaza, con formas de figuras. –Eren, no hagas eso, come las calabazas también. – Le dijo Mikasa, agarrando sus palillos, alzó uno de los pedazos de calabaza para meterlo en la boca de Eren.

Después de tragarlo, Eren gritó – ¡Mikasa! ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! ¡Esta es la escuela, por amor de Dios! ¡Puedo comer por mi mismo!

– Lo siento…

Luego, comían mientras conversaban ocasionalmente. Fue antes de que Ymir y Christa de repente se acercaron a ellos.

– ¡Hey! ¡Eren, Mikasa, Armin! ¡Adivinen que! ¡Después del contacto con el padre de Christa, podemos ir a un club de karaoke gratis! ¿Vamos después de la escuela? He invitado a varios de nuestros amigos. – Ymir rió mientras Christa asentía a su lado.

–Iré si Eren y Mikasa van. –Armin sonrió.

–Iré si Eren va. – Mikasa declaro con firmeza.

– ¡Ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza! – Eren gritó. Entonces, Eren se tocó la barbilla y pensando. –Hmmm… hoy no tengo trabajo del comité… – Pero de pronto recordó su entrenamiento con Annie. Echó un vistazo al asiento de Annie, que estaba en la segunda mesa de la primera fila cerca de las ventanas, ella parecía estar mirando hacia afuera.

–Oye, ¿invitaste a Annie también? – Le preguntó a Ymir.

En la mención del nombre de Annie, Mikasa miró a Eren.

–Oh… bueno, sobre Annie ¿no? Ella rechazó la invitación dos veces.

–De acuerdo, le preguntaré en tu lugar en tu lugar, si ella va, yo también iré.

Ymir parpadeó antes de sonreír. – ¿He? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a decirle algo a Annie, ahora? Mikasa está mirando toda celosa ¿sabes?– Bromeó.

– ¿He?– Eren luego se volvió hacia Mikasa sólo para satisfacer su expresión malhumorada–…–

–Eren, ¿por qué Annie?, ¿porqué irás, sólo si ella va? – Ella cuestionó.

– ¿He? Bueno… –Mierda, no puedo dejar que Mikasa lo sepa, o todo mi trabajo habrá sido en vano, tengo que pensar en algo inteligente. – Me refiero, a que ella está siempre tan distante de nosotros, ¿cierto? Quizás es porque no lo hemos intentado bastante para acercarnos a ella–

Ymir gruñó – ¿Quién eres, otro Reiner?

Eren ahora que lo pensaba de ella, Reiner había hecho muchas cosas para ayudar a mezclar a Annie con la clase, pero nunca funcionó.

Como si estuviera colocando mas y mas paredes invisibles a su alrededor, ella se encerraba definitivamente, fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

Lo que Eren mencionó hace un momento, no era más que una excusa, para escapar de la situación, por lo que no tenía ningún sentimiento por detrás de eso… pero, ¿que había de Reiner? ¿Era realmente sincero acerca de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿El realmente lo hacía por el bien de Annie?

De alguna manera los rumores de pronto tenían sentido. Algunas personas decían que Reiner sentía algo por Annie.

–_**Escucha, Eren, No sé como Annie aceptó en enseñarte. Si realmente es lo quieres, no haré que cambies de opinión, Solo… solo tú serás capaz de ayudarla. Ella es-…–**_

–_**Hablas demasiado, Reiner…–**_

¿Había algo entre ellos que se mantenía en secreto?

–Bien, Me sorprende que te preocupes mucho por Annie. Ahora siento que quiero preguntarle de nuevo. Pidámoselos juntos, entonces. – Ymir sonrió a Christa y la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía también.

– Annie es una buena chica. Sería un desperdicio si no vendría.

Tres de ellos fueron a preguntarle a Annie de nuevo. No es como ellos lo habían pensado, sin embargo, ella los rechazó en un instante.

–Creo que, ya había dicho que no.

–Vamos, Annie, solo por una hora estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? –Suplicaba Ymir.

–Sí, Annie. ¿No quieres pasar el rato con nosotros fuera de la escuela alguna vez? – Chirsta trató de convencer.

–NO es NO. Tengo trabajo. Solo piérdanse.

Eren intervino. – Voy a dejarte practicar tus movimientos favoritos en mi, ¿Qué te parece?–

Annie lo miró casi al instante. Luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa que Ymir y Christa nunca habían visto antes. – Quieres decir que… ¿Quieres ser mi saco de arena voluntariamente?–

– ¡Sí! ¡No hay problema con eso!, solo si vienes al karaoke en una hora– En los labios de Eren se formó una sonrisa similar.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, de pronto mirando toda demoniaca. –Descuida, No hay problema en lo absoluto. De hecho, puedo cancelar mi trabajo por eso, ya sabes cómo me gusta patear, ¿cierto? Alivia mi estrés. –

– ¡Claro que lo sé!–Eren sonrió abiertamente, pero el sudor frío que se arrastraba por su frente delataba su expresión.

Ymir y Christa dejaron caer un sudor sonriendo burlonamente. Después de la escuela, se fueron al karaoke caminando.

Los que iban eran Christa, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, Connie y Sasha.

Llegaron a un Karaoke sorprendentemente elegante. Tenía juegos de billar, mini-bar, y mucho más.

–O-oye Christa… ¿Estás seguro de que podemos entrar gratis? Quiero decir, este lugar parece de clase alta, y estoy seguro de que va a ser caro, o algo así…– Eren comentó.

– ¿He? No lo sé. Mi padre dijo que entramos nos consiguió pase gratis. – Christa sonrió.

–Santos cielos, ¿Christa siempre fue tan rica?– Connie le susurró a Sasha.

– ¡Parece que sí! ¡De repente me estoy poniendo nerviosa…!

Después de Christa consiguió el número de la sala se fueron a la sala supuestamente reservada. Se encontraba al final del pasillo y parecía un poco aislado. Comenzaron a dudar de que esa sala fuera buena, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, dijeron lo contrario. La sala era enorme y podría caber alrededor de treinta personas como máximo, y ellos no eran ni la mitad de eso.

Entraron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Jean comentó de pronto.

–Oye, ¿esto es de verdad? ¿Esto no es, al igual que, una sala VIP o algo así?

– Emm… no lo sé, mi padre hizo la reserva... – Christa parecía indiferente.

Connie repente saltó sobre el sofá. – ¡Auch! No es tan suave… – Comentó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Déjame intentarlo!

Sasha saltó tras él. Luego se echó a reír: – ¡Sí, no es tan suave!

–Dejen de actuar tan autistas. ¡Este es lugar público, pareja de retrasados!– Jean regañó.

–Vamos, Jean, sólo están jugando... – Marco sonrió nervioso.

–Eren, ¿dónde quieres sentarte? – Mikasa le preguntó.

–No es tu problema, deja de pegarte a mí todo el tiempo–Eren corrió._ (Yo: e.é __Eren ran__, lo único que se me pasa por la mente al leer y traducir esto es que se escapo como un niño desnudo, de las manos de su madre, al no querer bañarse o_o ajajjaj x'D)_

– ¡Wow!, ¡Mira! ¡Incluso hay un baño privado aquí!– Dijo Armin mientras abría una de las puertas.

– Oigan, ¡Miren esto! ¡Hay muchas canciones de aquí! ¿Cuál debería cantar por primeramente?– Dijo Reiner mientras miraba el libro de canciones, seguido de Bertholdt.

Annie llamó al camarero. –Quiero un vaso con batido de mango. Apresúrate. –

–Sí, señorita.

A Christa e Ymir le caía una gota de sudor en la frente al ver la escena en frente de ellas. Todos sus amigos actuando así, esta era la primera vez que estaban en un karaoke. Ciertamente, no estaban en un club de Karaoke todos los días, pero sus reacciones eran exageradas.

Después de cinco minutos a la adaptación del lugar, finalmente eligen las canciones.

Primero fueron Ymir y Christa quienes cantaron _The Whole New World._

Mientras que las dos mejores amigas estaban cantando. Reiner se movió al asiento al lado de Eren que estaba vacía desde que Mikasa se sentó cerca de Annie para interrogarla, y Armin estaba discutiendo con Jean y Marco para ver que canción podrían cantar. Betholdt se perdía detrás de Reiner como de costumbre.

– ¡Oye, Eren!, ¿Todavía entrenas con Annie?– Preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Eh? Sí, aún lo hago. ¿Qué pasa con eso?... – Respondió Eren, dejando de lado su bebida.

Reiner se rió entre dientes luego cambió su atención a la rubia a en frente de su asiento. En su lugar, Bertholdt habló con Eren. – ¿Sigue siendo dura como siempre? Estoy seguro de que dijo que va a entrenarte, luego terminaras como su saco de arena en su lugar. – El chico alto sonrió.

– Sí... –Eren se rió entre dientes nerviosamente. –Pero, ¿cómo sabes eso? Suena como si la conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo. –

Reiner habló – Berth y yo estudiábamos artes marciales con el padre de Annie, cuando éramos chiquillos, como verás. Pero sólo por un corto tiempo. Era una chica tan linda y honesta en ese entonces, cierto ¿Berth?– Se echó a reír.

– ¡Eh! ¿En serio?– Eren jadeó.

– ¿Eh...? Creo que ella no estaba nada diferente a como es ahora…– Bertholdt sonrió nerviosamente y luego de repente se encogió. – Ella era violenta y fría, no es tan diferente a lo que es ahora… –

– ¿A quién de los se supone que debo le creer? – Eren tenía una cara de confusión.

La expresión de Reiner cambió –Pero hay una cosa en ella que nunca ha cambiado..– Miró de nuevo a Annie. – A ella todavía le gusta escaparse. –

– Bueno, sí, no puedo negarlo. Ella lo dijo un par de veces. Escapar está bien en ella.

–Ya que pasas bastante tiempo con ella, estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta, Eren esa chica… aún cuando crees que lo sostenido correctamente en tus brazos, ella desaparece sin que te des cuenta.

Eren sabía lo que él estaba insinuando. Lo había experimentado por más veces de las que podía contar. Es sus entrenamientos, cuando estaba seguro de que la tenía sostenida en sus brazos ella todavía podía escapar y al segundo él era tirado al suelo en una pose de salto mortal.

–Eso es porque siempre me aseguro que esté en mi campo de visión mientras estamos en la escuela. Quién sabe si, de repente, desaparece y nunca vuelve.

Reiner entrecerró los ojos. –Ese es mi mayor temor… –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Quiero decir, sé que se conocen desde que niños, pero aún...

– ¿De verdad quieres saber?

– ¡Reiner, no lo hagas! – Bertholdt trató de detener a su amigo.

–Eso es porque…

– ¡Eren, cantemos juntos! – Dijo Armin mientras tiraba de Eren al frente y por alguna razón, Bertholdt parecía aliviado.

* * *

Annie se frotó las manos en un intento de calentarse.

Estaba sentada en las escalera, ya que había decidido salir del salón ya que el aire acondicionado estaba demasiado frío, ahí adentro estaba helado.

Sin mencionar que en realidad ella realmente no se movió del todo, a diferencia de los demás, por lo que le hizo frio. Reiner había estado molestándola demasiado en la sala de karaoke, obligándola a cantar con él. Cantar con Mikasa y Sasha ya era más que suficiente para ella. El cantar la enfermaba.

– ¿Annie, no quieres entrar?

Se volteó para encontrarse con Eren.

–La temperatura me está matando.

Eren echó a reír y se frotó las manos también, parecía que también estaba con frío. Luego se sentó a su lado. –Reiner realmente quiere cantar contigo, ¿sabes?–

–Dile que se caiga muerto. No voy a cantar otra canción.

Eren rió de nuevo. –Sasha te obligó a ti y a Mikasa a cantar con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Eso fue tan divertido! –

–No me lo recuerdes de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mientras Eren se calentaba.

–Oye, Annie, escuché de Reiner y Bertholdt que regresarán juntos.

Annie simplemente asentir.

–Eso quiere decir que ¿han estado yendo a la misma escuela desde entonces?

Annie asintió de nuevo.

–Ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

–Es lo mismo que tú, con Mikasa y Armin, ¿no es así? Ustedes tres siempre se adhieren entre sí.

–Bueno, Mikasa es mi hermana a pese a todo. Y He conocido a Armin por mucho más tiempo. Somos amigos de la infancia, por supuesto, nos mantendremos juntos.

Annie cerró los ojos con serenidad. – Quizás eso es lo que piensan Reiner y Bertholdt. Quieren que estemos juntos, como los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora eso es imposible… He cambiado. He cambiado mucho para estar con ellos, espero que puedan entenderlo. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y de alguna manera sus ojos azules, lucían solitarios. –Prefiero estar sola…–

–Pero, Annie ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes al menos salir con ellos de vez en cuando? Quiero decir que no es necesario que estés como yo con Mikasa y Armin, pero al menos no debes actuar tan frío con ellos, sobre todo Reiner. –

–Ese es el primer problema. Bertholdt sólo lo sigue a todas partes. Reirner es el se la pasa arrastrándome todo el tiempo. Él fue quien decidió ir a la misma escuela que yo.

–Oye, Annie... escuché a algunas personas de la clase hablando de… bueno, ¿Te gusta Reiner o algo así? – Eren cuestionó

Annie se quedó en silencio antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, – _Gustar,_ lo están tomando demasiado lejos. No lo odio… – Luego miró a Eren desde la esquina de sus ojos. –Tampoco te odio a ti…

– ¿U-um? ¿Gracias?

Annie asintió con la cabeza antes de enfrentarse a Eren y lo miró a los ojos. Si tienes la oportunidad, por favor dile que estoy bien ahora, así que no necesita sentirse siempre culpable. – Sus ojos azules parecían distantes. –Él no tiene que ser agradable conmigo un sentimiento de culpa…–

La rubia se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras.

– ¿He… qué quieres decir…Annie, a dónde vas?–

– A trabajar.

–Pero creí que cancelarías tu trabajo…

–He cambiado de idea. Está bien, ¿no crees? He estado durante una hora todos modos.

– B-bueno, mantuviste tu promesa, pero…

–Nos vemos mañana. – Annie se despidió y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Mikasa fue a su casa delante de Eren, diciendo que tendría que hacer primero la cena antes de salir a trabajar. Eren fue a su casa una hora más tarde, pero una vez que se abrió la puerta, lo que vio fue algo que le impactó.

Su hermana adoptiva yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. ****Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

* * *

Hola, una vez más, les traigo otro capítulo de este lindo fic escrito por **lil'chrome-chan. (**thank you **lil'chrome-chan)**Y bueno, pues, como ahora estoy más libre de tiempo, empezaré a traducirlo y subir los capítulos más seguido.

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer mi no perfecta traducción u.u , anelisse-sc, RAYHACHIBY, shia1624, Guest , AriaEcense, Agegh, Moka shijagami y Samantha (Samantha este fic es ErenxMikasa ^_^ habrán algunas otras parejas tambien)


	5. Shining Star

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

**Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

_Un golpe seguido de otro. Dentro del cuarto frío y oscuro, lo único que podía sentir era sus mejillas urticantes. A pesar de ser golpeado hasta que caer de rodillas, se impulsaba para levantarse una vez más. Mirando al hombre mucho mayor frente a él de una manera desafiante, en silencio, dijo que no tenía miedo de nada._

_– ¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso como tú? Yo te alimente, yo te vestí, yo te crié… ¿qué puedes hacer por ti mismo? – su rostro se puso aún más terrible de lo que ya era._

_Su hijo aún lo miró audazmente._

_–Yo te mostraré, que no necesito tu dinero, voy a vivir con mi propio esfuerzo, papá._

_–Rivaille, pequeño tonto. – Tenía el ceño fruncido – Te voy a dar tres años, muchacho. Si tú puedes levantar una estrella y traerla a mi estudio, voy a reconocerte. –_

_–Lo aré._

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

**Por: lil'chrome-chan**

**Capitulo 5. Shining Star**

* * *

–…._eso es todo, Kaichou. Realmente lo siento, pero Mikasa no puede trabajar esta noche._

– Ahh... Dile a Ackerman que coma comida saludable para recuperarse adecuadamente y se de prisa para volver a trabajar.

Rivaille aparentaba ser alguien cruel, pero parecía que no sonaba así.

–_Lo aré. Bueno, discúlpeme_– Y Eren colgó el teléfono.

Rivaille devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y dejó escapar un suspiro áspero.

Suponía que no sería capaz de presentar a Mikasa en un nuevo lugar de trabajo esta noche. Rápidamente hizo un llamado para cancelar su cita y se fue a la sala de estar, refrescándose a sí mismo mirando la televisión.

– ¡Hee… Rivaille, ¿estás en casa?! Pensé que llevarías a Mikasa a una nueva casa esta noche.

Rivaille volcó la cabeza y se encontró a Hanji en la entrada de la puerta, vestida con una toalla. Sin lugar a dudas, que, acababa de salir del baño recientemente ya que el agua goteaba en toda ella. El agua estaba esparcida por todo el piso.

– ¡Hanji! ¡Te dije que no mojaras el piso! ¡Asegúrese de limpiar el suelo tonta! ¡Maldita sea, así que esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy en casa!

– Aww, no tienes que sonar tan malo. Me olvidé llevar mi ropa interior al baño, nos vemos. Prometo que limpiar el suelo una vez que esté bien vestida. – Le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que acordamos cuando decidimos compartir este apartamento? – Rivaille le exigió.

– Err…. Mantener la limpieza, mantenerlo tranquilo, y ¡estudiar felizmente!

– ¡Diligentemente! – Rivaille corregió.

– Ah… Lo siento.

Hanji se dirigió a su habitación y Rivaille suspiró. Era lamentable que Irvin no estuviera en casa aún. Nadie podía ayudarle a regañar Hanji.

Justo cuando Rivaille estaba a punto de preparar la cena, su teléfono recibió otra llamada.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-04 estaban ocupados limpiando la clase aquí y allá. La razón fue porque al día siguiente, Rivaille-Kaichou, quien era conocido como el loco de la limpieza, podría estar inspeccionar cada clase. La clase perdedora, se llevaría un castigo divino, llamado, La limpieza de Baño por un mes.

– ¿Eh? ¿Te vas a casa, Eren? – Reiner le preguntó cuando vio que Eren comenzó a guardar sus libros.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero no puedo participar en el grupo de limpieza hoy. Tengo que ver rápidamente a Mikasa, nos vemos. –

– Uhmm… Dale mis más cordiales saludos ¿De acuerdo?– Le dijo Reiner –No puedo creer que Mikasa esté en ese estado por el exceso de trabajo…–

–Yo también... no puedo creer que sea tan estúpida. – Eren recogió su mochila y se despidió de Reiner.

Antes de ir al hospital, Eren fue al campo de hierbas donde solía entrenar con Annie. Ahí, vio la pequeña figura sentada en unas rocas. Su expresión era estoica y difícil de entender, pero él sabía que no estaba de muy mal humor.

– ¡…Annie! – Eren la llamó mientras corría hacia ella.

Levantó su rostro y lo miró.

– Annie, hoy no entrenaremos ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que cuidar a Mikasa en el Hospital. ¿Quieres ir? – Eren le ofreció.

_Él no es muy discreto_, dijo Annie en mente. – ¿Por qué tengo que ir? –

– ¿Por qué? – El eco de Eren resonó. –Quiero decir, Mikasa es su compañera de clase, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hay de malo en estar con ella en el hospital? – El miro interrogante.

Annie aún parecía indecisa.

Eren sonrió y tomó su mano antes de jalarla hacia él – Vamos. –

En un primer momento, Annie estaba con los ojos abiertos. Pero con el tiempo se relajó.

_No puedo decir que no a esa sonrisa…_

* * *

_Era primavera, y los nuevos estudiantes llegaban como olas enormes en el mar. La primavera marca el inicio del año escolar, y eso significaba más para estudiantes de primer año._

_La ceremonia de ingreso era un lugar donde ellos comenzaban todo._

_Ese día, el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil dio su discurso._

_Después de que el discurso terminó, rápidamente Hanji se acercó al chico más bajo. – ¿Qué tal, Rivaille ~? ¿Viste a alguien interesante en medio de los estudiantes de primer año? – Preguntó ella mientras sonreía como una pervertida._

– _Nadie interesante. Hanji, yo no clasifico a las personas, todos son lo iguales. – Rivaille la miró._

– _¿Eh? Pero es necesitas a la persona perfecta para tu trabajo, ¿cierto? Si no puedes encontrar a nadie para el final del mes, ellos no te darán el trabajo, ¿lo sabes? ¡Estaba siendo muy bien y sin embargo me despediste como un insecto! – Hanji hizo un puchero._

_Rivaille suspiró –Bueno, no he encontrado a alguien interesante, pero he encontrado a alguien extraño. –_

– _¡¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?!..._

–_Una chica de pelo negro, siento algo raro en su rostro, pero no puedo decir que es._

– _¡Haa!… ¡debes de estar hablando de Mikasa Ackerman! Ella es la mitad de asiática por lo que su cara es bastante Oriental, ¡ves! hujajaaa! Tienes buenos ojos, Rivaille ¡Sin dudas, ella es un diamante raro! ¡Su altura es de 170 cm por lo que es perfecta. Si podemos llegar a que ella trabaje con nosotros, estoy 100% segura de que podemos conseguir ese trabajo!_

_Rebosante de alegría, Hanji golpeó la espalda de Rivaille un par de veces._

* * *

Lo que podría oír en la habitación era el ruido de la cuarta disminución unida a ella.

Ella dormía en la cama blanca, luciendo pacífica como una muñeca. De pronto tuvo la tentación de tocar su delicado rostro de porcelana. Sus largas pestañas eran surrealistas. Era perfecta. Y esa fue la razón por la que la eligió.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron.

– Uh... ¿Eh? ¿Kaichou? –Fue lo primero que dijo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Ackerman?

– Estoy bien...

–Tengo noticias para ti. Una buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál te quieres oír primero?

Mikasa parpadeó. Acababa de despertar y de repente se enfrenta a este tipo de preguntas. – La mala… – suspiró ella.

–Muy bien. He cancelado el turno de noche. A partir de ahora vas a trabajar después de la escuela, como antes. Incluso si continuamos el turno de noche sólo harás que me moleste.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron a su medida. De repente se levantó de su posición –Pero… El pago… –

–Shh. No te he contado la buena noticia, ¿recuerdas?

–Cualquiera que sea la buena noticia, eso que no va a ayudar me…

– Ellos te eligieron.

–Mikasa se quedó en silencio–… ¿Eh?

Ya sea inconscientemente o no, los labios de Rivaille se fruncieron ligeramente hacia, Mikasa estaba sorprendida. – Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ackerman. –

– Yo... ¿De verdad... lo hice...?

El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza, –Me alegro de haberte elegido ese momento. Tu trabajo se pagará.

Por alguna razón, ardientes lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Ella bajó la cabeza para ocultar su estado vergonzoso y poner una mano sobre su boca para retenerse de lloriquear. Sus pequeños hombros temblaban ligeramente.

Rivaille la tomó en sus brazos para calmarla.

En ese momento, se escuchó un crujido procedente de la puerta. Y el siguiente fue el ruido de la bolsa de la compra que se cayó en el suelo. Tanto Rivaille y Mikasa se volvieron rápidamente a la fuente del ruido para encontrarse con Eren, boca abierta como un pez de colores, mientras que a su lado, Annie estaba luciendo un poco sorprendida.

–Eren…

–Quita tus manos de mi hermana, maldito enano. – Eren gritó y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Rivaille. Como si fuera una señal, Rivaille rápidamente se apartó de Mikasa y fue capaz de esquivar el golpe de Eren a tiempo.

– ¡Eren! ¡Esto es un malentendido! Veras… Rivaille-Kaichou solo acababa de…

– ¡Cállate, Mikasa! ¡Has sido engañada por este hombre! ¡He tenido mis sospechas, pero esto lo excede!

–Cálmate, Jaeger. No hice nada.

– ¡Mentiroso!

– ¡Eren!

Una asustada enfermera entró de repente en la sala – ¡TODOS USTEDES CALLENSE, ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL!

–Lo sentimos...

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto, Rivaille decidió irse.

–Nos vemos, Ackerman. Infórmame una vez que salgas.

Mikasa se inclinó educadamente mientras él se fue. Miró a Eren, que estaba sentado a su lado, pelando las manzanas. Luego miró a Annie, que estaba sentado en el sofá, tranquilamente.

–Eren, ¿por qué Annie está aquí?

– Yo le pedí que viniera. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

– ¿Por qué ella de todas las personas? No me digas que, lo que todos decían era cierto. ¿De verdad te gusta ella-hmpf!

Antes de darse cuenta, Eren había metido una manzana en la boca.

–Corté un conejo en las manzanas. Te gustan los conejos, ¿verdad? Date prisa y hazlo mejor. Voy a ir contigo a la tienda de mascotas la próxima vez que quiera ir.

Mikasa parpadeó sorprendida.

Pero, de nuevo, Eren siempre era mucho más amable cuando estaba enferma. Ella recordó haber estado egoísta muchas veces en el pasado; deseando permanecer enferma para siempre, as, el iba a ser tan amable con ella para siempre.

Poco a poco, Mikasa sonrió.

– Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí.

– ¿Eren?

– ¿Qué?

– Dame de comer.

– ¿Eh? ¿No puedes hacer eso por ti misma? Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera estás tan enferma!

– Me prohibieron que haga cualquier actividad vigorosa.

– ¡¿Llamas a esto vigoroso?!

Mikasa bajó la cabeza y llevaba una expresión triste. Eren fue suave y quejoso.

– ¡Muy bien! Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió alegremente. Por otro lado, Annie, que no hacía más que mirar todo este tiempo, comenzó a sentirse algo extraña. Era como si ella había experimentado algo así antes. Recordaba lo duro que era, cuando estaba enferma mientras vivía sola. Pero entonces Reiner y Bertholdt le hacían una visita y cuidaban de ella hasta que se mejoraba.

Eren se levantó de su asiento después de la darle de comer a Mikasa.

–Voy a conseguir algo de beber.

–De acuerdo.

–Yo también me voy, Eren. – Dijo Annie. Mikasa la miró furiosa, completamente sospechosa. Pero Annie no le hizo caso y se puso a seguir a Eren.

Eren y Annie fueron a la máquina de bebidas y compraron algunos.

– Oye, Eren. Hace algún tiempo, habías dicho que odiabas a Mikasa, ¿cierto?

– Si. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

– ¿Estás seguro de que no es al revés?

Las cejas de Eren se arquearon – ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– Te estaba observando, Te ves… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Feliz? Estabas feliz cuando ella confió en ti. ¿Seguro que no eres más que solo porque ella es muy competente? ¿Estás seguro de que no es solo porque ella es muy competente?

– ¿Eh...? Eso es raro. Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento como tú dices.

– ¿Nunca lo pensaste hasta ahora?

– No– Eren abrió su café en lata y la bebió de un trago. Luego se quedó mirando la lata vacía mientras recordaba el pasado.

– ¿Quieres escucharme, Annie?

– Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Siéntete libre de hablar.

–Verás, Annie... Cuando Mikasa vino a nuestra casa por primera vez, ella era... tan tímida y asustadiza por todo. Esa vez, pensé que tenía que actuar como un hermano mayor para ella y al final ella confió mucho en mí. Pero entonces otra vez, no me gusta admitirlo, pero mi personalidad es un algo difícil, ¿verdad? A menudo actúo antes de pensarlo en primer lugar. Y antes de darme cuenta, Mikasa había cambiado. Es como si ella no me necesitara cerca... –Eren murmuró

– Así que, por fin, ¿quiere ser un hermano mayor otra vez?

– ¡N-no! No lo hagas sonar como si tuviera un extraño fetichismo. Sólo quiero que deje de ser un genio en todo. Quiero ser útil para ella. Tengo este maldito orgullo, ¿sabes?

–Asintiendo, Annie sonrió ligeramente. Eren era un tipo raro, señaló.

* * *

–Me voy a casa primero, Eren. Mi turno empieza pronto. – Le dijo Annie, mientras recogía su bolso.

– De acuerdo. Gracias por venir, Annie.

Annie asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Mikasa durmiendo. Entonces ella sonrió, –_Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Onii-chan. – _dijo medio-monótonamente, como hizo su camino a la puerta.

Nervioso, Eren gritó. –Annie.

La rubia se rió entre dientes antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que ella salió de la habitación, vio a alguien que no quería ver. Un hombre estaba de pie ante ella, sonriéndole como si estuviera feliz por ella. Ella suspiró y lo ignoró mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

–Te ves feliz, Annie. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó Reiner, arrastrando Annie desde detrás.

–…– Annie siguió caminando en silencio.

– Vamos, Annie, di algo.

_Silencio._

– Annie...

_Silencio._

– ¡Annie!...

La rubia hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero mientras lo hacía, sólo aumentaba su agresividad. La detuvo, tirando de su hombro y la hizo girar para que ella lo viera de frente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? suéltame ahora. Sabes que alguien tan débil como yo no puede hacer nada bajo tu agarre, Reiner. – Ella dijo fríamente mientras le tenía la mirada fija.

Las cejas de Reiner se curvearon tristemente. –Annie... Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces ya, pero... lo siento. Lo digo en serio. Por favor, perdóname. Fue mi culpa que tu padre muriera… – Sus ojos oscuros miraron fijamente los ojos celestes de ella, fijamente.

Por otro lado, la expresión de Annie se volvió aún más oscura. – Estás pidiendo disculpas de nuevo... – su voz era fría y escalofriante. Apartó sus manos y lo miró con sus ojos fríos. –Basta... Sólo... dejalo... lo odio...–

–Pero, Annie yo… – Reiner detuvo cuando sintió que su sensación de ardor en la mejilla izquierda.

–Sólo déjate de tonterías ya, Reiner.

–Annie...

Annie se giró y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, una vez más, esta vez, no seguida por Reiner.

* * *

El objetivo se extendía dondequiera que el ponía sus ojos. Veía cómo los grupos comenzaban a clasificar los equipamientos. Numerosos pedestales y trípodes se agrupaban a la derecha, El lugar estaba bien administrado, ya que se espera de un estudio de fotos, propiedad de su padre. Allí, bajo la luz del estudio, vio la cara que no había visto en años.

El hombre de mayor edad se acercó a él con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Escuché que tu chica fue elegida en la última prueba, Rivaille? -preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

Rivaille asintió diligentemente.

–Mis hombres me informaron de que era media asiática. ¿Dónde te encuentras a una mujer tan rara, Rivaille? Has crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre de bien después de tres años. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

–Sí, padre. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los créditos se le debe dar a ella, Mikasa Ackerman.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

–Debo decir que, de hecho ella es una genio. Es posible que me hayas dado plazo de tres años para lograr una estrella, pero sólo la conocí hace medio año.

Con los ojos abiertos, el hombre se quedó sin aliento. – ¡Eso es extraordinario! ¡Ella es un talento excepcional!

– Sí, lo es.

– ¡Tráemela tan pronto como sea posible! Voy a asegurarme de que esté atendida por profesionales de ahora en adelante. – El hombre declaró con alegría.

Una vez más, Rivaille asintió.

* * *

–_Después de algunas investigaciones, descubrí que Mikasa Ackerman creció con sus dos amigos de la infancia, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlet. Al parecer, este niño, Eren Jaeger, es hermano adoptivo de Mikasa y habían estado viviendo juntos durante seis años y ahora viven actualmente solo sin tutores. Y también descubrí que perdieron a su madre hace cinco años y su padre también desapareció desde entonces. Y, esto puede sonar mal, pero si se niega a aceptar nuestra oferta que bien podría mencionar el nombre de Eren en la conversación y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo. Esto es sólo mi idea, aunque…_ –

– _¿Por qué tenemos que mencionar el nombre de Eren Jaeger? – Irvin preguntó._

–_Como veras, por lo que yo veo, Eren es la única familia de Mikasa que le queda y ella es un poco… no, muy, sobreprotectora con él. ¡Y podemos hacer uso su sobreprotección para nuestros beneficios!_

–_A veces hablas cosas inteligentes, Hanji. Estoy impresionado. – Rivaille dio una palmada._

– _¡Juju! ¡No me convertí en secretaria del Consejo de Estudiantes para nada! – Lo dijo de pecho orgullosamente._

_Rivaille no le hizo caso y le dio un vistazo a los papeles en la mano. Eran los papeles de la fecha que, Mikasa Ackerman, que ella misma había llenado al entrar a este instituto. Mirando la imagen de Mikasa adjuntada en la parte superior del papel, comenzó a pensar que su cara era, en realidad, rara._ _Nunca había visto a un oriental antes. Pensó que se habían desaparecido hace décadas._

_Ella se parecía a él._

_La cara de alguien que se había acostumbrado a ser llamado un __**genio.**_

_Y entonces recordó. Mikasa fue llamada a dar un discurso como la estudiante que obtuvo el puntaje más alto en el examen de ingreso._

_Ella era otra genio en la escuela._

* * *

Finalizada la conversación con su padre, Rivaille paseó por las calles de noche. Reflexionando al caminar, no se dio cuenta de que se había detenido frente a un restaurante, llamado McDonald.

De pie frente al restaurante, de repente sus labios formaron una sonrisa débil pero visible.

Recordó esas veces, hace medio año, con sus intentos de observar a Mikasa.

Esa vez, Mikasa ya estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial aquí en McDonalds. Queriendo ganar su atención, venía aquí en su turno casi a diario. Pero ella no parecía prestar demasiada atención a los clientes después de todo, no en cuanto al servicio, sino en lo personal. Y entonces, ese día, sucedió algo diferente.

– Señor, siempre viene aquí a esta hora, y solo. ¿No tienes amigos con quien pasar el rato? –preguntó con su habitual expresión estoica.

–_Maldita sea con esta chica. ¿No Prestó atención en la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿No sabe que soy el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de su escuela?_ – Rivaille se quejó en su mente, pero su acción traicionó su pensamiento. – ¿Por qué no te juntas conmigo, entonces? –

–De acuerdo.

–Espera, ¿qué?

De repente ella llama a otra persona para que la sustituya y se fue a la parte de atrás para cambiar su ropa nuevamente a su uniforme escolar. Rivaille, estaba demasiado confundido para hablar, se puso torpemente en la fila. Cuando Mikasa finalmente salió del cuarto, ella le dijo a Rivaille que se sentase donde quisiera.

Él hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó junto a la ventana, Mikasa se sentó frente a él en la misma mesa.

–Hey, ¿estás de segura? ¿No te despedirán por esto? –Rivaille preguntó con cuidado.

– Darle a los clientes lo que quieren es la máxima prioridad en nuestro restaurante, señor. Ahora, por favor, hable como si fuéramos amigos.

– ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo hablar contigo, como si te conociera?

– No se contenga, señor, puede hablar de lo que quiera. – Mikasa dijo con confianza, como si ella estuviera segura de poder seguir a cualquier tema que se iba a hablar.

– Entonces, era como si se le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Al principio, pensó que sólo era una empleada normal, que ni siquiera era capaz de memorizar la cara de los clientes, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Ella estaba más atenta que cualquier persona en el restaurante. Hacía esa cara diferente de cuando ella estaba de pie como cajera, una expresión mucho más suave. Parecía como si fuera a escuchar cualquier cosa.

– Muy bien, vamos a empezar con tu nombre... –Rivaille jugó ignorancia.

– Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, señor.

–No me llames señor. Mi nombre es Rivaille.

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza – ¿Sólo Rivaille? –preguntó ella.

–Sí.

– De acuerdo. Seamos amigos y llamémonos solo con nombres.

– ¿No tienes vergüenza en lo absoluto?

–La necesidad del cliente es la máxima prioridad. – repitió su lema.

– Muy bien. Dime, Mikasa. ¿Estás interesada en el modelaje?

– ¿Modelaje? No puedo decir que nunca pensé en hacerlo. Podrías decir que tengo un poco de curiosidad de cómo se trabaja... –

Rivaille lo tomó su oportunidad para saber más de ella. Sin embargo, no quería seguir demasiado rápido, decidió guardarlo para el final. – ¿De qué escuela eres? –_ (yo: si claro, ¬¬ digamos que no sabes x'D)_

– Soy un estudiante de primer año en la secundaria Shingeki. _(Yo: ¿he?)_

–Una vez más, Rivaille tomó eso como una oportunidad. –Yo también soy de esa escuela–

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida. – ¿En serio? –

– _¡Maldición! ¿Esta chica realmente no le prestó atención en la ceremonia de ingreso? _– Rivaille gritó mentalmente, pero se las arregló para responder con calma –Sí. Soy de tercer año.

– ¿Un senpai?

A partir de ahí, la conversación avanzaba más y más profunda. Mikasa todavía evitaba hablar de cosas privadas, pero, Rivaille podía sentir que ella estaba tratando de ser más abierta para él. Y que hablaba principalmente de su lindo y pequeño hermano adoptivo, Eren Jaeger.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, él se atrevía decir que esta chica era sin duda una genio, incluso en su sencillo trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Puso sus esperanzas en ella...

...Se convertirá algún día en una brillante estrella.

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

* * *

Hola otra vez, e.é recibo aplausos, criticas y tomatazos también x'D, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo e3e gracias a **lil'chrome-chan **:'3 bueno, adiós, subiré la conti pronteto =3


	6. Lone Wolf

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

**Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

_Aquel día, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, como si el mundo se refleja su tristeza._

_Levantó la mirada hacia las nubes grises, ignorando cada gota de agua cayendo sin descanso en su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban muertos, y su cabello rubio estaba empapado por la lluvia. Deseó poder quedarse así para siempre. Deseó no tener que mirar atrás nunca más._

_La gente del lugar comenzaron a susurrar._

–_Pobre niña... ella perdió a su única familia a esa edad…_

–_Oh Dios mío, ¿quien se hará cargo de ella ahora en adelante?_

–_Esto ocurre muchas veces, ¿verdad? Ella será llevada a un orfanato después de todo._

– _Sí, eso es lo mejor._

_Ella hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esos comentarios no deseados y permanecia callada. _

_Dos niños de su edad se le acercaron, ambos se quitaron la chaqueta y le cubrieron la cabeza, evitando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran en ella._

–_Annie, ¿estás bien? – preguntó uno de ellos. Parecía muy preocupado._

–_Ella asintió lentamente._

_El otro muchacho parecía dudar. Parecía como si temiera que se desmoronaría solo por una palabra de él. Pero lo único que decidió decir después todo – Lo siento mucho, Annie...–_

_Ella no le hizo caso. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella hablara. –Yo…–_

_Los dos muchachos la escucharon rápidamente._

–_Me marcho del mundo de las artes marciales..._

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capitulo 6. Lone Wolf**

* * *

Todos se levantaban.

Tensos y nerviosos, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a siquiera mover un dedo. Hoy no era un día cualquiera. Hoy era el día de la inspección de higiene. Este era el día en que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Rivaille-Kaichou, realizaba su deber favorito de comprobación y criticas al trabajo de cada clase.

Al inspeccionar las ventanas, Rivaille hizo un sonido bajo y la clase se estremeció al unísono.

–Esta clase es muy atento a esta parte de la ventana. Podría decir, impresionante.

En ese momento, la clase dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Después de diez minutos de la atmósfera pesada, la clase podría finalmente respirar el aire de nuevo con normalidad. Rivaille dejó la clase después de informarles que el resultado sería en dos días.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fue desesperante! –Reiner comentó una vez que estuvo seguro de que el presidente estaba fuera de la vista.

– ¡No podía respirar! –Jean se quejo.

– ¡Sí, yo también! – Agregó Connie. Sudores fríos seguían por todas partes su cara.

En el fondo de la clase, Sasha se lamentaba en el brazo de Mikasa, indicando cómo estaba muerta de miedo hace un momento. Por otro lado, la chica estoica sólo acarició la espalda de la chica patata para calmarla. – No, no...– murmuró.

Mikasa fue dada de alta esa mañana y de su fuerte insistencia, ella asistió a la escuela.

–El Presidente da un poco de miedo, ¿no es así, Eren? – Armin le sonrió nerviosamente a Eren.

–Si... – respondió el chico de ojos verdes, aún pensativo. Su mente todavía estaba llena de lo que había visto ayer en el hospital. El día anterior, no mucho después de que Annie saliera, fue a seguirla de nuevo, quería decirle que no entrenaría de nuevo hoy. Pero accidentalmente vio la discusión de Reiner y Annie. Oyó todo, incluyendo que Reiner era el responsable de la muerte del padre de Annie.

Tal vez por eso Reiner siempre seguía Annie y se preocupaba por ella. Vivía bajo su pecado.

– ¡…Eren!

Eren volvió en sí y se miró a Armin. – ¿Q-qué? – le preguntó.

– ¿Estabas soñando despierto? – el rubio preguntó con preocupación.

– ¿Eh? No, yo solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…–

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Sólo… cosas.

Desde el otro lado de la clase, Mikasa miró fijamente a Eren, observando su comportamiento extraño.

* * *

Después de la escuela, la mayoría de ellos se quedaron en la clase para tener una reunión sobre el festival. Estuvieron de acuerdo en el sistema de elaboración para decidir quiénes iban a usar trajes de camarera y quiénes iban a usar trajes de mascota. Y bajo la sugerencia de algunas personas, añadieron dos mayordomos en la caja para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Esto fue más o menos lo que está pasando en la mente de los chicos:

– _¡Tengo que conseguir ese traje de mayordomo incluso aunque me mate! – Reiner._

– _¡No me importa si puedo obtener el traje de mayordomo, siempre y cuando no sea el de camarera! ¡Espero que Mikasa consiga uno de camarera! – Jean._

– _¡Mayordomo! ¡Mayordomo! ¡Mayordomo! – Connie._

– _Tengo que evitar el traje de camarera… – Marco._

–_Espero Reiner consiga uno de camarera... – Bertholdt._

– _¡No voy a dejar que Mikasa consiga lo que quiera! ¡No seré quien use el traje camarera! – Eren._

– _¡Por favor, no quiero ser una camarera! – Armin. (Yo: ·w· no mi Armin, a ti no se te haría algo como eso bebe hermoso *3*)_

Como todos ya tenían sus propios objetivos, estaban preparando planes en sus cabezas mientras se reía peligrosamente, Annie se hizo cargo del lugar de Reiner y leía los papeles que había preparado de antemano. Pese a todo, ella era la secretaria de clase. Ella tranquilamente instruyó a las chicas a sacar de la caja.

– ¿Qué pasa con los chicos, Annie? – preguntó Christa.

–Ignóralos. No tenemos tiempo para esperar por sus ridículos planes de organización.

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron las instrucciones de Annie. Después de que terminaron, Annie fue al lugar de los chicos y les dio la caja. –Saquen– Ordenó con una sola palabra.

– Annie, ¿cuándo tú…?

– Saca-

Los chicos con vacilación sacaron los papeles de la caja, a la vez sus planes perfectos se rompieron en pedazos. Y una vez que todo el mundo había dibujado su artículo, Annie sacó el último. Y una vez que todos sacaron sus papeles. Annie sacó el último.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Soy una camarera? – Eren fue el primero en gritar. Como si fuera una señal, Mikasa corrió rápidamente a su lado para confirmar el papel. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

–Bien por ti, Eren. – Ella le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba.

– ¡Bien por ti! ¡Mi orgullo ahora es historia! – Eren estaba asustado.

–...Eren... – Armin llamó con una voz sin vida.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Armin?– Preguntó Eren. El rubio le mostró su papel escrita en ella **camarera**. –Estamos en el mismo barco...– las lágrimas volaron hacia abajo como cascadas. Los dos amigos se abrazaron al tratar de curar su orgullo herido. (Yo: TwT mierda noo… mi bebé….)

– ¡Tengo traje de la mascota! ¡El comienzo para arruinar mis esperanzas! – Connie se quejó.

– ¡Eso es mejor que el mío! ¡Intercámbialo conmigo! ¡Maldición! – Dijo Eren enloquecido.

– ¡Sigue soñando, yo sólo voy a intercambiarlo con uno mayordomo!

Ambos discutían su situación, cuando de repente…

– ¡Noooooooooooooo!

– Toda la clase se quedó en silencio cuando Reiner dejó escapar un largo grito histérico. Todos se reunieron alrededor de él para mirar a su papel, que tenía escrito:** Camarera**, algunos de ellos lanzaban una risita mientras los demás miraban con lástima.

– Te esforzaste al máximo, Reiner.

–Aguanta, amigo.

– ¡Puedes hacerlo!

– Ya basta de sus alentadoras palabras, chicos, no me están haciendo sentir nada mejor. – Reiner se arrodilló en el suelo y lo golpeó varias veces.

A Sasha y Christa les tocó de camarera, mientras Ymir tenía el traje de mascota. Ymir siguió hablando de cómo iba a proteger a Christa de esos lobos con ojos lujuriosos. Por otro lado, Jean, Marco y Betholdt consiguieron traje de la mascota también.

– ¿Quiénes son los mayordomos? – Reiner preguntó con urgencia.

Miraron a su alrededor justo cuando Annie y Mikasa les mostraron sus papeles, esos dos papeles tenían escrito:** 'mayordomo'**. Esos dos papeles que los chicos de la clase habían estado esperando.

– ¿Po-por qué las chicas? ¡¿Por qué los mayordomos tienen que ser chicas?! ¡¿No debe haber algo mal con este resultado?! – Reiner empezó a quejarse.

– Si realmente quieres ser mayordomo no me importa intercambiar contigo.

La voz de Mikasa de repente sonó como música del cielo para Reiner. Miró rápidamente a Mikasa en total sorpresa. – ¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó con incredulidad.

Mikasa asintió.

Annie vio y recordó que esta organización de trajes de camarera y mascota fue creada fundamentalmente para castigar Reiner. No había significado si él no llevaba traje de camarera. Antes de que Mikasa pudiera intercambiar su papel con Reiner, Annie se acercó a su lado y le susurró al oído. Reiner podría haber jurado que vio los ojos de Mikasa brillaban en alto espíritu antes de que ella tirara de su papel hacia ella de nuevo, asegurándolo en sus manos.

– Lo siento, Reiner, esto es mi tesoro.

– ¿Qué demonios?– Reiner replicó. Luego miró a la otra persona que poseía el papel de **'mayordomo'. **Con una mirada helada, sabía que era imposible tratar de intercambiar con ella.

Reiner suspiró en señal de derrota y Annie sonrió levemente en señal de victoria.

* * *

_Decidió ir tranquilo con la pequeña niña._

_Se lanzó hacia ella, pensando en terminar esto con una sola llave de brazo, pero para su sorpresa, se las arregló para escapar de su agarre. Y sólo necesitaba una sola patada a paralizarle todo._

_Cayó al suelo y se enroscó rápidamente, tratando de aliviar el dolor en el tobillo._

– _¿Quieres continuar? – ella le preguntó._

_El rubio apretó los dientes y rápidamente se puso de pie de nuevo, soportando el dolor. Luego corrió rápidamente hacia ella en un intento de agarrarla con las dos manos en esta ocasión, pero, para su contrariedad, se las arregló para escapar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, ella no lo pateó._

– _Si admites tu derrota y podría enseñarte este movimiento – ella sonrió con satisfacción._

_Los gritos de antes habían desaparecido._

– _Al principio, dudó. Pero después, sonrió. – Pierdo –_

– _Al menos eres divertido._

– _Jajajaja. Por supuesto. Pero realmente te gusta huir, ¿eh? Uh... –_

– _Annie Leonhardt... – ella se presentó._

– _Reiner Braun. ¡Encantado de conocerte! – sonrió._

_Annie se quedó callada por un par de segundos. Luego tomó la palabra. – En cuanto a tu pregunta, todo lo que podría hacer una niña frágil como yo, es huir, si huyo, puedo vivir…_

* * *

Hoy, era un día inusual, Annie solucionó los documentos que había escrito antes. Hoy fue la primera vez que actuó como secretaria de clase en absoluto. Ella escribió el resultado de la votación en este momento y todo lo que se discutió en la reunión. Ella se ofreció a llevarla a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

– Bueno, entonces, ya me voy... –Annie le informó a Reiner antes de irse. El rubio asintió y Annie se dirigió hacia fuera.

Eren notó como Reiner se quedó mirando a Annie incluso después de que ella salió de la clase y se le acercó.

– ¿Por qué la estás mirando de esa manera, Reiner? – Eren lo cuestionó.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro áspero. –Oye, Eren, ¿Annie te habló algo acerca de su pasado? Quiero decir, Has estado saliendo mucho con ella, ¿cierto? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? – Eren levantó una ceja.

– Ya no puedo soportar verla así, Eren. Han pasado seis años desde aquel incidente. Yo simplemente no se qué debo hacer para que me perdone... – Reiner se masajeaba la sien.

Eren, desesperando especialmente después de lo que escuchó ayer, fue a sentarse junto a Reiner. – ¿Es algo de lo que no puedes hablar? Si puedes decirlo, te voy a escuchar. –

Reiner miró Eren a los ojos y podía decir que él no estaba preguntando simplemente porque sentía curiosidad sino porque realmente quería ayudarles con su problema. El rubio inhalo profundamente antes de hablar. – Este es un asunto muy serio y recuerda, ninguna de las cosas que voy a decir es una broma así que escucha con atención. Y no le digas a nadie sobre esto...–

Con ojos firmes, Eren asintió. –No lo haré. –

Una vez más, Reiner inhaló. Y a continuación, comenzó su relato. – Conocí a Annie hace siete años en el dojo de su padre. Rara vez llegaba al dojo, pero ese día, por primera vez desde que entré, ella visitaba...

* * *

**Verano, hace siete años...**

* * *

La niña hizo un recorrido por la sala de entrenamiento, buscando al hombre que era dueño de ese lugar, su padre. Ella no le había dicho que iría, así que tenía que buscarlo por su cuenta.

– Oye, ¿escuchaste eso? Dicen que esa niña es la hija de Leonhardt-sensei.

– ¡Mira! ¡Es muy bajita!

Annie notó un niño rubio sonriéndole, no amablemente pero si burlonamente, como si estuviera mirándola de pies a cabeza. Como si él estaría seguro de que podría derrotarla.

–Oye, ¡tú allí! – El rubio se acercó a ella, seguido de un muchacho tímido que parecía ser su amigo. – ¿Eres la hija del sensei, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a ver cuál de los dos es más fuerte! – La desafió. Él era bastante grande para su edad.

Los otros chicos habían empezado a animarlo.

Sin perder la compostura, Annie lo miró y levantó los brazos al nivel de la cabeza. –Ven hacia mí – dijo con calma.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Annie obtuviera el control total de la situación y ganara la competencia. Pero ella siempre decía que ella era una niña frágil y que lo único que podía hacer era huir. Reiner consideraba que era su ser modesto o algo de mal gusto.

Y eso fue prácticamente su primer encuentro.

Desde ese día, ella visitaba cada semana y Reiner le pedía que le enseñara esos "movimientos geniales", pero después de un tiempo él se dio cuenta que, ella solo se estaba burlando de él haciéndolo su saco de arena, ella se echó a reír contentamente como diciéndole que era un estúpido por obedecer lo que ella dice.

Ella tenía una personalidad muy terrible para una niña de su edad.

Pero cuanto más Reiner y Bertholdt se pegaban a ella se dieron cuenta de lo amable que era en realidad. Ellos sabían más que nadie, el lado amable que se había mantenido oculto a la gente.

Y ese día, un día antes del finalizar de las vacaciones de verano, marcando un mes desde su primer encuentro, Annie invitó a Reiner y Bertholdt a su casa.

– ¡Whao! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Ganaste todo esto? – Reiner exclamó cuando vio la fila de copas de oro y medallas que se mostraban en la sala de estar.

Annie, siendo estoica como siempre, se limitó a asentir.

–Debes ser muy temida por agresores de su escuela, ¿verdad, Annie? –Bertholdt comentó.

Annie se quedó en silencio por un rato y Reiner miró con perplejidad. ¿Podría ser que una niña aterradora como ella fuese intimidada en la escuela?

–No hay agresores... – murmuró.

Comenzando a sospechar de su declaración, Reiner decidió comprobar a Annie en secreto cada vez que tenía tiempo, y era cierto que nadie en la escuela la intimidaba. Es cierto que era como un lobo solitario y no tenía amigos, pero ella era más temida que intimidada.

En un determinado domingo del mes después de eso. Los tres estaban jugando en un parque local. Ese día, Annie y Reiner entraron en discusión. No era nada inusual. Ellos peleaban y luego Bertholdt tenía que ser pacifista entre ellos.

– ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¿De acuerdo? D e todos modos es tu culpa por ponerte de lado.

– ¿_Mi_ culpa? Tienes agallas, Reiner. ¡Lo guardaba para el final! ¡Es tu culpa, ve comprarme otro!

– ¿Por qué yo? Pregunta a Bert el chico de los mandados.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Bertholdt exclamó.

– ¿Es así como usas a un amigo? ¡Eres el peor, Reiner! Idiota, ¡¿que no entiendes lo que significa la culpa?! – Annie lo miró. Rápidamente, levantó los brazos al nivel de la cabeza, formando su pose firme. Como si fuera una señal, Reiner también preparó su propia postura.

De repente, el viento soplaba más fuerte.

De pie en medio de los dos, Bertholdt sudaba nervioso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para detener a sus dos amigos, Reiner se había lanzado hacia Annie al mismo tiempo dejando escapar un grito de guerra.

Annie prepara su pauta habitual en la mente, pero ahora, en vez de agarrarle el cuello, Reiner la agarró por la cintura, sorprendiéndola. Con todas sus fuerzas, la levantó del suelo. Nerviosa, Annie le dio un codazo en su cráneo y le pateó la barbilla, y ambos cayeron contra el suelo.

Bertholdt estaba boca abierta en la escena surrealista que acaba de ocurrir ante él.

– Aún en el suelo, Reiner se frotó la cabeza. – ¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios… Annie?

– ¡Es tu culpa, idiota! – Annie se frotó la barbilla. Al parecer se golpeó la barbilla cuando cayeron. – ¿Qué pasa con ese nuevo movimiento repentino? – Ella lo miró mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

– Ese es mi límite. Te hice sentir bien hace un momento, ¿eh?

– Tú…– Annie se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de niñas de su edad pasando por el parque. Reiner y Bertholdt intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa, Annie?

–Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nada...– su voz se fue apagando.

* * *

Hoy era martes, Reiner tenía deberes en clase y le dijo a Bertholdt que fuera a su casa por sí mismo. Por lo general, Bertholdt lo esperaba pero si Reiner le decía que fuera a casa, lo haría.

Como de costumbre, se detuvo en la escuela de Annie para ver cómo estaba.

Vio a una niña rubia, tímida, correr lentamente mientras llevaba una cubeta de agua y la siguió por curiosidad. La chica le dio el cubo a un grupo de niñas de cuatro o cinco detrás del edificio de la escuela y se unió a ellas. Bertholdt decidió esconderse y observar la situación. Parecía ser un tipo de bullying que estaba sucediendo.

El grupo de niñas estaban rodeando a una mucho más pequeña, Annie.

Bertholdt se sorprendió pero decidió observar más tiempo.

Una niña de pelo castaño, que parecía ser el líder del grupo, sonrió amenazadoramente a Annie, que seguía estoica como siempre. –Oh, Leonhardt. ¿No crees que los chicos han estado pegados a tu alrededor demasiado, últimamente? Sólo porque eres pequeña y linda, no actúan todos superiores y poderosos. –

Annie simplemente escuchaba.

– ¡Sí! ¡Deja de creerte mucho, caballo! – otra chica añadió

–Phoebe– una de las chicas llamó al líder. – Una vez yo la vi salir con dos chicos desconocidos en un parque. Creo que ella se cansó de los chicos de esta escuela y decidió atrapar a otros de otra escuela – Luego le sonrió a Annie.

Annie miró para otro lado, demasiado cansada para hacer frente a ellas. Sólo esperaba que terminara pronto.

–Vaya, vaya, qué despreciable...– Los labios de Phoebe se arquearon con disgusto.

Chasqueando su lengua, Annie finalmente se decidió a hablar: – ¿Puedo irme a casa? Tengo que preparar la cena.

Los ojos de Phoebe se temblaron. Enfurecida agarró la cubeta con agua de las manos de la otra chica y salpicando en todo el cuerpo de la niña. Annie tosió un par de veces para deshacerse del agua que entro en su boca. La chica tímida de antes fue rápidamente a su lado. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

Annie asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de toser.

–Déjala en paz, Historia. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos vea. – El grupo de niñas fue e Historia, en un momento de duda, fue convencida por Annie que debería ir. Historia se disculpó con Annie antes de ir por detrás de las niñas.

Annie enrolló la camisa para escurrir el agua tanto como pudo. Se desató el pelo y lo apretó para que el agua se escurriera también. –Chicas problemáticas...– murmuró antes de irse.

Allí, Bertholdt se dejo ver.

–Annie…

– ¿Bertholdt? – ella abrió los ojos en estado de shock. – Se supone que no deberías estar aquí hoy…– murmuró.

–Reiner me dijo que fuera a casa antes. Me alegro de que...– veía profundamente en ella.

Ella evitó su mirada.

–Te humillaron después de todo...

–…

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

–…

–Somos amigos, ¿no?

–...

–Di algo, Annie!

Annie se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. – ¡No tenía otra opción! – por fin gritó.

– ¿Por qué, Annie? Eres muy fuerte...

–Puede funcionar con niños…pero las chicas hacen un gran problema por cada un rasguño que tienen. Si se entera la escuela, ellos llamaran a mi padre. Eso no sería algo bueno.

–Pero... ¿tú prefieres sufrir por siempre de esta manera? – Bertholdt frunció el ceño con tristeza.

–Mi padre me dijo una vez que… solo una decisión inteligente podría salvarte de una situación mortal. No tienes que ser la persona más fuerte del mundo. Todo lo que tenía que ser era alguien que sabe cuándo retirarse. Ser alguien que pudiera reconocer su propia debilidad y no dejar que el orgullo la consuma. – Apretó los dientes – Si huyo, puedo vivir. –

– ¡Esto no es huir! ¡Estás dejando que ellas hagan lo que quieran contigo!

–Esto es huir... –Annie caminó pasando de el –No le digas nada a Reiner... – y se dirigió fuera de la escuela. Bertholdt la siguió por detrás y decidió no hablar más de ello.

En el camino, se oyó que alguien les gritaba desde atrás.

– ¡Oigan, Annie, Bert! – corrió hacia ellos mientras agitaba las manos. Parecía que había terminado con su deber de limpieza. – Whao ¿Por qué estás mojada, Annie? ¿Te caíste en un alcantarillado o algo así? – le preguntó.

–No, me caí en estanque de la escuela.

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Reiner parpadeó tontamente.

–Sí...– Annie le respondió, poco después continuó su caminata.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, hueles a pescado umph! – Reiner se enrroscó, con las manos agarrando su estómago punzante por el codazo que Annie le dio.

–No eres muy discreto, ¿verdad? – comentó ella sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Annie se quedó en casa a causa de la fiebre. Reiner y Bertholdt la visitaron y se hicieron cargo de ella hasta que se mejoró. Sin embargo, una semana después, el mismo martes, el bullying ocurrió de nuevo. Se puso peor cuando una de las niñas le informó a Phoebe, la líder, sobre el cuidado de Bertholdt y Reiner a Annie. Annie había empezado a sospechar de esa chica. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía todo?

– ¡Conoce tu lugar, Leonhardt! ¡Me das asco! – Phoebe escupió en la cara de Annie.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y se secó – _Tú también me das asco..._ – dijo mentalmente.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Está desafiando a Phoebe, Leonhardt? – Le dijo una de las chicas. La niña empezó a tirarle los cabellos a Annie hasta que su listón se rompió. Las otras niñas empezaron a tirarle el pelo también, hasta que Phoebe les dio una orden.

Las chicas hicieron lo que les ordenó e hicieron el intento de empujar a Annie cerca del estanque. Un poco asustada, Annie trató de resistirse a ellas. Pero su fuerza no era nada en comparación con la de cuatro niñas y ella finalmente cedió.

Con una fuerte salpicadura, Annie se estaba ahogando en el estanque. El agua en sí no era tan profundo, pero el tamaño de Annie era mucho más pequeño que los niños promedio, y le hizo bien.

Las niñas habían empezado a reírse burlonamente de ella.

Cuando Annie estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, alguien corrió hacia ellas y se echó al estanque, tomándola en sus brazos y asegurándose de que su cabeza estuviera por encima del agua. Una vez que ella estaba respirando normalmente, la sacó del estanque.

Las chicas se sorprendieron y empezaron a susurrar.

–O-oye, ¿no es uno de los chicos que a menudo sale con Leonhardt?

– ¡Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí!

– ¡Estamos muertas si él dice de algo de nosotras!

– Sólo digamos que no sabemos nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Phoebe dio un paso adelante y encaró a Reiner, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Reiner le gritó en la cara. – ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Annie no sabe nadar! Lo que acaba de ocurrir ahora, me asegurare de que me las pagues bien ¿me oíste? ¡Maldita sea! le agradezco a Bert que se ofreciera a cumplir con mi deber de limpieza hoy en día – su rostro estaba rojo de ira.

Las chicas se encogieron de miedo y pidieron disculpas al unísono antes de huir.

Dejando escapar un suspiro áspero, Reiner se dio la vuelta y se agachó junto a Annie que seguía tosiendo el agua que entró en su boca.

– Es una humillación... siendo salvado por ti... de todas las personas..., dijo Annie mientras tosía.

– ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Me volteaste hacia abajo como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, ¡pero no podías poner un dedo sobre esas estúpidas niñas! ¡Así no eres tú! La Annie que conozco pelea y gana. – Reiner se levantó de nuevo y le ofreció su mano. – Vamos, te vas a enfermar de nuevo si no te vas a casa pronto. –

La niña miró su mano antes de levantarse por sí misma. – ¿Por qué estás actuando tan genial? – murmuró con irritación.

– Bueno, yo soy genial – Sonrió. – ¡Apuesto a que esas niñas no se atreverán a acercarse a ti nunca más!

Annie suspiró y recogió su bolso antes de irse, Reiner la seguía desde atrás.

Pensaron que todo había terminado...

…Pero todavía estaba muy lejos de serlo.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

Hola, ammm... e.é les agradezco mucho por leer este fic, y por los comentarios también ^_^ la seguiré traduciendo :'D para que quedemos todos contentos, ya que a mí también me gusta este fic xD lleno de sorpresas, subiré el siguiente capítulo el sábado por la noche o el domingo por la noche. ;D nos vemos y de nuevo gracias. (Si hay algún error o cosa que no entienden de mi mala traducción me avisan, para que lo modifique, si tienen sugerencias tambien me avian e.e)


	7. Her Grudge, His Guilt

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capitulo 7. Her Grudge, His Guilt**

* * *

Se agacho y observando el objeto ahora inmóvil en el suelo.

La cosa blanca y esponjosa antes era un conejo. Era un conejo de la escuela reservado como mascota y ella gastaba regularmente su mesada en las zanahorias y lechuga para alimentarlo de vez en cuando. Se había encariñado con él, sin embargo. ¿Quién habría hecho una cosa horrible como esto?

–Lo siento...– Annie murmuró mientras recogía el cuerpo y fue en busca de un lugar para enterrarlo.

Usando sus dedos, cavó una tumba para el conejo. En el fondo ella ya sabía quién lo había hecho. Había pasado un mes desde que la arrojaron al estanque. Annie pensó que ellas habían decidido dejar de molestarla. Ahora se puso aún peor.

Al poner el cadáver en el interior del agujero, apretó los dientes. Molestarla a ella era una cosa, pero herir a otras personas o animales para hacerla sentir mal era cobardía.

– Ay… que gusto encontrarte aquí, Leonhardt. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos, ¿no es así?

Era Phoebe y sus amigas.

– ¡Oye, oye, mira! ¡Ella está enterrando algo!

– iiww, ¿Eso es un conejo muerto?

– ¡Cielos! ¿Tú lo mataste, Leonhardt? No sabía que eras una persona sin corazón.

Annie apretó sus puños en intento de resistir su ira. Estaba molesta por la muerte del conejo y ahora tenía que escucharlas decir toda clase de mierda. Por alguna razón, en aquel entonces, pensó en las palabras de Reiner.

.

.

– _¡__¿Qué pasa contigo?! Me volteaste hacia abajo como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, ¡pero no podías poner un dedo sobre esas estúpidas niñas! ¡Así no eres tú! La Annie que conozco pelea y gana._

.

.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué tenía que contenerse? Ni siquiera le tomaría la mitad de un minuto para derribar a esas cinco niñas. Ella podría terminar esto con apenas sin hacerles un rasguño en sus rostros que tanto atesoran, quizás. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué tenía que contenerse? Esa pregunta se repetía en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué tengo que contenerme?_

Miró a las chicas riéndose de nuevo.

_Ahh... Vamos a terminar esto rápidamente..._

Sin decir nada, Annie se lanzó hacia Phoebe, asustando a la niña, pero antes de que la ella pudiera reaccionar, Annie le había dado una dura patada en el tobillo. Ella lloraba de dolor y se agachó en el suelo. Las otras niñas quedaron en estado de shock. Después que Phoebe quedó paralizada en el suelo, Annie se dirigió a la segunda niña, a quien con su rodilla, le dio una patada en el estómago. A continuación, ella cedió un puñetazo a la tercera niña. La cuarta niña era la que siempre le reportaba las actividades de Annie a Phoebe, la más sospechosa. Annie le hizo una llave de brazo y la giró con una patada dejándola cabeza abajo.

Sacudiendo su pelo, Annie miró a la chica restante; Historia.

De su bolsillo, sacó una curita y se la dio a la muchacha tímida que estaba temblando de miedo. –Toma, utilizarlo en algún lado. Van a sospechar si tú eres la única que no tiene heridas– Annie le susurró.

Sus ojos celestes eran fríos y escalofriantes. Historia era renuente, pero tomó la curita de todos modos…Annie, luego la empujó, haciéndola caer hacia atrás sólo para hacer que las otras niñas pensaran que Historia fue golpeada también.

Annie las dejó para continuar enterrando al conejo.

–G-gracias, Leonhardt-san...– Historia murmuró.

Annie asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a casa.

* * *

–Señor, su hija, Annie Leonhardt, se informo que golpeó a sus compañeras de clases ayer por la tarde. Por supuesto, entiendo tu situación de tener que criarla tú solo, pero le agradecería que la disciplinara un poco más, Además, ella aún no ha hecho ni un proceso en socializar con sus compañeros de clase, tampoco. He comenzado a preocuparme que ella pudiera ser presionada mentalmente. Esto ocurre a menudo con los niños que no tienen una madre…

Annie tenía la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba la charla del maestro con su papá. Pero ella no se arrepentía ni un poco de su decisión. Ella hizo lo correcto, se convencía a sí misma.

Sin embargo, después de que su maestro fue a su casa, su padre comenzó a regañarla de nuevo.

– ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho, Annie? Pensé que te había dicho que siempre tomaras la decisión más inteligente en cualquier situación...

– Ellas mataron al conejo...

–Bueno... eso está mal por ellas. Pero no se debe utilizar las artes marciales para esto. No te enseñé artes marciales para que lo utilices de esta manera, Annie...

Annie lo miró –Yo no aprendí porque quería. Tú me obligaste a ello.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Su padre frunció el ceño.

– ¡Nunca me ha sido útil, estoy harta de eso! ¿Para qué lo he aprendido? ¡Solo para soportar el dolor de ser humillada! ¡¿Para qué fue todo ese entrenamiento, entonces?! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! – gritó

– ¡Estás siendo muy grosera, Annie! Nunca te enseñe a contestarme así, ni a gritar…

Con su paciencia desgastada, Annie salió furiosa de la casa.

– ¡Annie!

Pudo escuchar a su padre gritar una última vez antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Paseando por las calles en ropa normal no era la mejor cosa que hacía en invierno. Annie había comenzado a sentir frío y tuvo que abrazarse a sus brazos para mantenerse caliente.

Cayó la noche y la temperatura bajó aún más.

_Tengo que buscar un lugar caliente o no voy a sobrevivir hasta la mañana._

Recordó las grandes tuberías en el parque que solía pasar el rato con Reiner y Bertholdt. Sería un poco más cálido allí. Mientras pensaba en esto, se dirigió al parque.

– ¿Oye, eres tú, Annie?

Annie se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a los dos chicos con los que siempre salía.

–Esa ropa… ¿huiste de casa, Annie? – Bertholdt dio en el blanco. ¿Porqué tenía que ser un sabelotodo?

Evitando su mirada, Annie sudó.

– ¡Eso pensé! – Dijo Bertholdt de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué te escapaste, Annie? ¿Leonhardt-sensei te gritó o algo así? –Ahora la conjetura de Reiner dio en el blanco. ¿Desde cuando llegó a ser tan listo?

Annie sudó aún más.

Reiner y Bertholdt intercambiaron miradas asintiendo el uno al otro. Acordando en forzar a Annie a decir la verdad. A principio Annie evitó decir la verdad, pero eventualmente decidió hablar. Ella les contó sobre la paliza que le había dado a Phoebe y sus amigas porque mataron al conejo y de su padre gritándole ahora.

–Me sorprende que hasta ahora ellas aún no te hayan dejado de humillar– Bertholdt comentó.

–Aparte de eso, ¡Whao Annie! ¡¿Realmente peleaste contra ellas?! ¡Quiero decir, ¿usaste esos movimientos especiales?! –Reiner exclamo con entusiasmo. Sus ojos le brillaban.

Annie miró hacia el otro lado nerviosamente –Si… supongo– murmuro.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Desearía haber estado ahí! –Reiner golpeó su palma excesivamente emocionado.

Annie suspiró ante su entusiasmo mientras Bertholdt se limitó a sonreír. Mientras los tres se quedaron allí, una repentina ráfaga de viento sopló más allá de ellos y Annie se abrazó a si misma mientras temblaba.

– Oye, Annie, ¿dónde va a dormir esta noche? – Preguntó Reiner.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? ¡Bert se queda en mi casa también! Quiero decir, de todos modos las vacaciones de invierno comienzan mañana. No tenemos que preocuparnos por la escuela. ¿Qué dices? –Reiner sonrió.

Annie pensó por un momento antes de hablar –Está bien. Es mucho mejor que dormir en un tubo de todos modos...–

– ¡Bien! - Reiner y Bertholdt le sonreían.

* * *

– ¡Estamos en casa! – Reiner saludó una vez que entró en su casa.

Desde el interior, una voz de mujer respondió –Bienvenido a casa, Reiner… ¡Dios santo! ¡¿quién es este pequeño ángel?!

Annie se apartó bruscamente cuando la mujer rubia se acercó a ella con los ojos brillantes y los dedos crispados. Sin embargo, cuando hizo su intento de huir, ella ya estaba en el agarre mortal de la mujer. Se frotó la mejilla contra la de Annie y se abrazó con más fuerza. – ¡Es taaaan linda, Reiner! ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? – chilló.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, mamá?! ¡Ella no es un animal! – Reiner gritó.

– ¿Mamá? – Annie se quedó sin aliento. ¿Esta mujer joven era la madre de Reiner?

– Aww... Reiner, que malo...– la mujer hizo un puchero liberando a Annie. Todavía insatisfecha, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Annie y sonrió casi estúpidamente –Oh... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindoa? – luego haciendo un puño firme. – ¡He decidido! ¡Quiero una hija! Voy a discutir esto con su padre, Reiner – dijo en un tono muy serio.

– ¿Estás bien, mamá? – Reiner se asustó por la repentina decisión que su madre hizo.

– ¿Por qué no...? –La Sra. Braun se quejó.

– ¡Papá está en el exterior y de todos modos ya dijo que no quiere más hijos! Y no es que quiera una hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia hizo un puchero antes de suspirar – Está bien... – y luego desvió la mirada. – Eres igual que tu padre... Nunca escuchas lo que quiero...– murmuró.

– Ya basta– Reiner suspiró.

* * *

– ¡Perfecto! – La Sra. Braun juntó sus manos.

Annie llevaba un pijama de niña que había quedado sin utilizar en el armario de la Sra. Braun durante años. Ella mencionó que ella había querido una hija desde que Reiner nació, sin embargo desde que su cuerpo estaba débil, desde la llegada de Reiner se le prohibió tener otro hijo.

–Eres incluso más linda ahora, Annie-chan! Por cierto, hice que Reiner llevara este pijama cuando tenía cinco años. Tienes diez años de edad ahora, ¿verdad, Annie-chan? – La Sra. Braun preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¿Qu…– Annie ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar señalando lo que le molesta de las sentencias de la Sra. Braun ahora. El hecho de que Reiner llevaba un pijama mujer cuando tenía cinco años, o el hecho de que la Sra. Braun sólo dijo que Annie era tan pequeña como un niño de cinco años.

Annie saltó la sorpresa cuando la mujer le acarició el pelo. –He oído a Reiner que perdiste a tu madre poco después de su nacimiento– ella le sonrió con cariño.

Asintiendo, Annie evitó su mirada.

– ¡No te preocupes, tu puedes ser mi hija! – ella sonrió.

–… ¿Qué?...

* * *

Dos días después de que Annie se quedó en la casa Braun, la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La Sra. Braun decidió llevar a Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie a un restaurante e hizo un montón de actividades de Navidad, incluyendo decoraciones de árboles de Navidad y regalos de intercambio.

– ¡Salta, Annie, eres enana! – Reiner se rió burlonamente al ver a Annie saltar una y otra vez para llegar a la parte más alta del árbol.

– ¡Cállate, Reiner! –Annie le lanzó una mirada.

–Oh vamos, ustedes dos... – Bertholdt trató de separarlos.

La Sra. Braun golpeteo su barbilla pensativa – ¿Todavía es demasiado alto, Annie-chan? Compré el árbol más pequeño en la tienda, sin embargo...– murmuró.

– ¡Es el árbol más pequeño y todavía no puedes llegar a él! ¡En serio Annie, me voy a morir de la risa pronto! – Reiner, literalmente rodó por el suelo de risa.

–Maldición...– murmuró Annie antes de empujar la estrella a Reiner. –ponlo tú.

Reiner dejó su risa y le sonrió antes de empujar su mano, la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo sentarse en su hombro. –Ahora puedes llegar a ella, ¿no?– dijo.

Molesta por la forma en que le parecía estar burlándose de su altura, ella le dio un codazo a su cabeza y recibió un grito por parte de él antes de poner la estrella en la parte superior del árbol. Demasiada entusiasmada con la escena, la Sra. Braun rápidamente presionó el disparador de su cámara digital, una y otra vez mientras Bertholdt solo le sonreía nerviosamente.

Annie se quedó más tiempo de lo esperado. Y por alguno motivo, su padre nunca la buscó. La casa Braun se había acostumbrado a su presencia día a día. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era Año Nuevo.

Los tres juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a decir sus oraciones en mente.

Después de que se realizaron, se dirigieron a comprar unos bocadillos desde las gradas. En la compra de algunos takoyaki, el comerciante dijo – que encantadores niños que tiene allí, señora, tome, le voy a dar algunas bolas extra.

– ¡Oh, gracias! Simplemente son tan lindos. Especialmente mi hija. – La señora Braun sonrió.

A su lado, Reiner comenzó a murmurar – _¿Qué demonios? ¿Prefieres a Annie antes que a mí? ¡Soy tu hijo real!_

Los tres se sentaron en una banca vacía y mientras comían Takoyaki. Cuando ella estaba comiendo, Annie sintió como si alguien la estaba observando. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta. Sin duda, una sombra se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando ella se volteo. Entrando en sospecha, se paró del banco y se dirigió a ese árbol en particular. Cuando ella espió detrás del árbol, vio a una a una niña algo familiar agachada con miedo de ser encontrada.

Ella conocía a esta niña.

Era una de las amigas de Phoebe. Y ella era una de las que siempre le avisaba a Phoebe de las cosas que hacía. Esta rata, ¿porque siempre la seguía a todas partes? Seguramente Phoebe ya sabía que ella se había estado quedando en casa de Reiner durante una semana.

–Oye, levántate– Los ojos de Annie la miraban desde arriba.

– ¡N-no! – Su voz temblaba, pero tenía agallas. – Phoebe ahora está furiosa. No estoy segura de lo que va a hacer si sigues aferrándote a Reiner – le advirtió.

Annie levantó una ceja – ¿Qué tiene que ver Reiner en todo esto? – le preguntó ella.

La niña dejó de temblar y se enfrentó a Annie con una expresión inexplicable – ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada, y continúas humillándote hasta ahora? – Gritó

–No tienes derecho a juzgarme, idiota. Solo responde a mi pregunta.

Espera, enserio, ¿no sabías que Phoebe está enamorada de Reiner Braun? ¿ni un poco?

Annie parpadeó ante eso – ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¿Tu realmente no sabías nada?

Annie se encogió en hombros.

– ¡Oh Dios! Entonces, en realidad necesitas regresar a tu casa. Escuché que Phoebe lastimó a tu padre o algo así. No me metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no me siento bien conmigo al enterarme que tú no sabías nada acerca de algo como esto– La niña sonaba muy demasiada seria para llegar hacer una broma.

–Espera, ¿qué está tramando Phoebe? – Annie tuvo que luchar contra los temblores de su voz.

* * *

Alguien tocó el timbre de la casa Leonhardt.

– ¡Ya voy! – la voz de un hombre que se podía oír desde el interior. Pero una vez que abrió la puerta, un grupo de seis hombres de negro entraron en la casa. –Hola, ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? – Sr. Leonhardt cuestionó en tono irritado.

Uno de los individuos le apuntó con un arma y él lo miró sorprendido.

–No queríamos que esto termine con sangre Sr. Leonhardt. Pero ya ves, tu hija le ha hecho daño a preciosa Milady, así que... –el arma fue presionado en la frente –... su vida está obligada a pagar como mínimo...–

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, siquiera. El Sr. Leonhardt ya se había agachado y le pateó el tobillo, haciéndole caer de rodillas. En un instante, el arma estaba ahora en su poder. – ¡Armas! – exigió.

–_Puede ser que sea un hábil artista marcial, pero bajo la presencia de armas a larga distancia no puedo hacer nada._ _Tengo que asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos tenga sus armas– pensó._

* * *

Annie corría y corría, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Detrás de ella, Reiner la seguía.

La voz de esa niña se le hizo eco en su cabeza.

.

.

.

– _¡Por lo que he oído, esa gente son profesionales. Pueden asesinar a cualquiera!_

.

.

.

Ella aumentó su velocidad, desesperándose.

Por favor, espero que estés a salvo, papá.

* * *

Cuando Annie había llegado, no obstante, su padre ya estaba tumbado en el frío suelo en el charco de su propia sangre.

Annie sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló ante la visión.

– ¡PAPÁ! –gritó mientras corría a su lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía moverse más. Ella nunca lo volvería a ver. Y su última conversación con él fue una pelea ridícula.

Detrás de Annie, Reiner fue el menos sorprendido, sabiendo que el padre de Annie murió a causa de una chica que tenía sentimientos por él. Sólo por una razón ridícula como esa, Annie tuvo que perder su única familia que le quedaba.

…

Desde la muerte de su padre, Annie se hizo más fría que antes. Incluso juró que dejaría el mundo de las artes marciales. Y al final de las vacaciones de invierno, Annie se había trasladado a otra escuela, dejando a la familia quienes tomaron el cargo de ella. Sin embargo, después de un mes, Reiner consiguió localizarla. Sin embargo, después de un mes, Reiner consiguió localizarla. Y bajo el permiso de su madre, se trasladó a la nueva escuela de Annie, seguido por Bertholdt.

En la nueva escuela, No obstante, Annie actuó como si le importa un comino acerca de ellos. Y en esa nueva escuela, parecía como si las palabras acerca de que Annie golpeó a cinco chicas a la vez se habían extendido por todas partes. Esto hizo que todo el mundo mirara a Annie con miedo.

Esto continuó hasta la escuela secundaria.

La mayoría de los estudiantes todavía mantenían su distancia ante Annie debido al miedo. Pero un día, un chico se acercó a Reiner para poder preguntarle ciertas cosas.

– Oye, Reiner, parece que tú estás muy cerca de Leonhardt. La verdad es que estoy interesado en ella, verás. Ella es una chica temible, pero sé que en el fondo, es una persona muy amable. Y hoy quiero confesarle lo que siento ¿Puedes, decirle que voy a estar esperándola detrás del edificio de la escuela? – ese chico parecía un poco nervioso al decir esas cosas.

– ¿Tu, está interesado en Annie? – Los ojos de Reiner se iluminaron. – Está bien, ¡haré lo que pueda! –sonrió.

– ¡Gracias, amigo!

Annie no era la persona alguien fácil de convencer. Ella seguía negándose obstinadamente pero después de varios intentos más, cedió –Sólo por esta vez...– murmuró en un tono aburrido.

– ¡por supuesto!

Caminando detrás del edificio de la escuela, Annie se encontró con el chico. Reiner los observaba en secreto. El chico saludó tímidamente a Annie y ella sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Después de juguetear un rato, el chico se sonrojó y, finalmente le confesó lo que sentía, pero Reiner no podía oír nada.

– ¡Me gustas, Leonhardt! ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo? – se sonrojó profundamente.

Por otra parte, la expresión de Annie no vaciló. –... ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Eh?–

–Mi respuesta es no. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?

– ¡Espera, no es posible que me rechaces así por así! ¡Eso es cruel!

Los ojos celestes de Annie atravesaban en él, – Lo sé todo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estás siendo intimidado por algún chico grande... ¿Quién fue? ¿Troy, o alguien más? ¿El te mandó a hacer esto? ¿No?

– ¿Qué? No lo hi…

– ¿Qué? ¿El te chantajeó o algo? Ser acosado no es una sensación agradable, ¿verdad? – Cara de Annie seguía estoica como siempre.

Apretando los dientes, el chico estaba perdido. No podía pensar en nada que contra Annie y finalmente perdió el control. Él trajo su puño y se dispuso a lanzarlo. Una vez que lo puso en marcha, sin embargo, fue capturado por una palma grande. No podía pensar en nada en contra de Annie y finalmente perdió el control. Apretó su puño y se dispuso a lanzarlo. Una vez que lo lanzó, sin embargo, fue capturado por una palma grande.

–No uses la violencia cuando seas rechazado. Eso no es muy varonil– Reiner dijo en voz baja.

El chico jadeó y salió corriendo, lleno de miedo.

Reiner se volvió sólo para encontrar sin Annie, había desaparecido de su lugar y fue caminando hacia las puertas de la escuela. Ninguna palabra de Gracias.

Sintiendo el malestar en su corazón, le gritó a Annie, – ¡Annie! ¡Lo siento mucho por todo! ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Annie detuvo su andar durante un par de segundos antes de mirar por encima sus hombros Deja de pedir perdón...– dijo con frialdad

Ese diálogo se repetía una y otra vez durante años.

* * *

_**Presente…**_

* * *

–Ella me odia desde ese día, desde la muerte de su padre… Y ella dejó las artes marciales por mi culpa– bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y en la pérdida de la esperanza.

Eren habló –Yo, no creo que ella te odie en lo absoluto–

En cuanto a Eren, Reiner se rió – ¿Estás tratando de animarme? –

–No. Ella no puede decir que le agradas, pero no te odia. Ella misma lo dijo, Reiner. Y ahora que lo pienso, ella me dijo que te dijera algo...– Eren trató de recordar lo que dijo Annie él en el karaoke.

Reiner esperó pacientemente a Eren decir lo que estaba tratando de recordar.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó al recordarlo –Ella dijo que está bien ahora, así que no tienes que sentirse siempre culpable– Se puso enfrente de Reiner y sonrió con amargura antes de continuar –ella dijo que no es necesario actuar amable con ella por culpabilidad...–

Con los ojos abiertos, Reiner se puso de pie. – ¿De qué está hablando? ¡No estoy actuando bien con ella por culpa!

–Ya lo sé, Reiner. Pero Annie parece que no se dio cuenta. Y por otro lado, no parecía darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos también, chico denso.

– ¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos?

–Lo que ella quiere oír no es una disculpa. Por lo que sé de su historia, lo que quiere es simple, Reiner. Deberías haberte dado cuenta ya a estas alturas, también, hombre– Eren sonrió.

* * *

Reiner corrió por el pasillo, con la esperanza para alcanzarla. Poco después, la vio caminar lentamente mientras revisa los documentos que escribió antes.

– ¡Annie! – la llamó.

Se dio la vuelta, – ¿Reiner? ¿Qué pasa, porqué la prisa? ¿Hay algún cambio en la decisión? – preguntó ella.

Sin responder a su pregunta, se quedó exactamente tres metros ante ella y en su posición de lucha. Ella parpadeó con curiosidad y trató de leer su expresión.

.

.

.

–_Deberías haberte dado cuenta ya a estas alturas, también, hombre. Ella quiere que le digas que está bien luchar y no huir. Ella quiere que le digas que no se arrepentirá de la decisión que tomó–_

.

.

.

Él le sonrió.

Por último comprendiendo su intención, Annie dejó los documentos y preparó su postura de la lucha también. A pesar de su expresión sin cambios, Reiner sabía que ella estaba animada aunque sea un poco.

– ¡Ven!

A su señal, el pie de Reiner cayó al suelo mientras se lanzaba hacia ella. Él la sorprendió levantándola por la cintura. Sin embargo, su reacción fue más rápido que en los viejos tiempos. Ella le dio un codazo a su cabeza y se deslizó fuera de su control antes de saltar lejos y aterrizar a salvo.

Por otro lado, Reiner cayó tendido en el suelo.

–Eso fue un poco nostálgico– Ella comentó.

El corazón de Reiner se sobresaltó. Durante seis años seguidos, Annie actuó como si fueran extraños que no se conocían entre sí. Esta fue la primera vez después de seis años, que ella finalmente dijo algo como eso. Algo que indicó que se habían conocido durante mucho tiempo.

Él se rió en voz alta, sobresaltándola.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con demasiada fuerza? – preguntó ella con cautela.

– ¿Sabes qué, Annie? – preguntó, sin molestarse siquiera en levantarse del suelo.

– ¿Qué?

.

.

.

–_Ella quiere que le impidas salir del mundo de las artes marciales que ella ama._

_._

_._

_._

–Sigues siendo genial. Igual que cuando éramos chiquillos. ¡Peleas y ganas! Reiner le sonrió y levantó su puño.

Ella apartó la mirada, un poco nerviosa –No es como que yo pelee para la verme bien...–

Sin dejar de reír. Reiner le apunto con el dedo. –Prométeme que nunca dejaras el mundo de las artes marciales, nunca más–

Annie cerró los ojos y suspiró. Reiner pudo ver la leve sonrisa poco antes de que desapareciera. Ella enganchó su dedo meñique en torno a él –Te retrasaste por seis años...– murmuró.

–No es mi culpa. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que quieres? – Reiner le sonrió.

–Realmente, no sabes lo que significa culpa, ¿verdad?

–Bien…a ti no te gusta hacerme sentir culpable, ¿cierto?

Ella soltó un bufido antes de levantar los documentos y continuó su camino a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil y Reiner siguiéndola desde atrás.

* * *

– ¡No puedo creer que el Consejo Estudiantil aprobara ese ridículo resultado de votación!

Eren comentó cuando Reiner y Annie estaban de vuelta del Consejo Estudiantil, para informarles de la aprobación de su resultado en la reunión. Pero, como la secretaria chiflada del Consejo de Estudiantes, Hanji Zoë, estaba allí, todo era posible.

Cuando Eren se volteó, no obstante, se encontró con Mikasa escribiendo en su celular, en una esquina de la clase.

Mikasa cerró su teléfono y una sonrisa de satisfacción se abrió en camino a sus labios.

El contenido del mensaje de texto que acababa de enviar era:

_Muchas gracias por su corporación. Estoy en deuda contigo._

_-Mikasa_

* * *

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

Ahora sí, x'D láncenme 1 tonelada de tomates, x'D lo siento mucho T_T se me presento un problema enorme en la Universidad, por eso fue el retraso, prometo (esta vez en serio) que subiré el siguiente capítulo en tres o cuatro días, ya que casi vivo en la universidad x'D empezaré a traducir en mis ratos libres ;D

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya saben, si hay algo mal escrito, me avisan, e3é por favor, de seguro pensaran que este se volvió un fic solo sobre Annie, pero NO, no es así x'D solo esos dos capítulos fueron relacionados con ella.

e.é para los que no entendieron lo de MILADY, eso se les dice a esas niñas mimadas x'D ok, me despido, y disculpen la demora de nuevo -.-¡ El siguiente capítulo se titula DINNER ^_^

_(Como siempre agradeciendo a **lil'chrome-chan **thank you! :'D)_


	8. Dinner

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en el que Mikasa seguía a Eren en silencio como una pequeña hermana obediente. Cada palabra que le decía era la luz de guía para ella. Ella lo siguía. Porque sabía que él le mostraría un mundo brillante que ella jamás había conocido.

Ese día, Eren estaba hecho un desastre. Peleó con tres niños más grandes que él. Y era por causa de ella.

Se fueron a casa, con Mikasa en su espalda a pesar de que estaba cubierto de moretones. Ella le dijo que podía caminar por sí misma, pero él insistió en llevarla a casa desde que sufrió un esguince en el tobillo.

En el camino a casa, Mikasa se acordó de las palabras de los niños agresores, que le dijeron a ella antes.

–Dime, Eren...– susurró detrás de él. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello de él.

– ¿Hnm?

–Ellos dijeron que yo era rara. Dijeron que...yo no debería estar aquí. Yo... ¿soy una carga para ti y tu familia, Eren? – Enterró su rostro en la nuca de él cuando dijo eso.

– ¡¿Ha?! ¡Qué tonterías! Eres inteligente y puedes hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tipo de carga podrías ser para nosotros? – Eren negó.

Mikasa elevó su rostro hacia arriba, con ojos muy abiertos. –Pero, yo…–

– ¡Como sea!, Mikasa– le cortó su hablar. –Deja de hablar como una extraña. Eres mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo? Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero ese hecho nunca lo cambiará–

–Eren…– su voz temblaba ligeramente y su cuerpo también. Se dio cuenta que desde ese día que se unió a la familia, ni una sola vez, Eren había mencionado algo que implicara que Mikasa era una extraña. Él la trataba como parte de la familia.

Ocultó su rostro otra vez, y Eren podía sentir la humedad en la nuca de su cuello.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Estás llorando otra vez, Mikasa? ¡Eres una llorona! ¡Vamos, si sigues llorando mamá me va a regañar! – Eren dijo medio asustado.

Ella sonrió.

Cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre, ella podía sentir este toque de calidez en su corazón.

Él era su hermano, su salvador, _**su todo**_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capítulo 8. Dinner**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Reiner golpeó la pizarra una vez, y la clase quedó en completo silencio.

–Muy bien, todo el mundo, a través del contacto con el padre de Christa, ya tenemos los trajes para la fiesta. ¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes, tomen uno de acuerdo a lo que les tocó el otro día y se lo probaran! ¡Pueden retirarse!

Después de eso, Christa entró con una gran caja de cartón e Ymir siguiéndola desde atrás, llevando dos más.

– ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Voy a salir de aquí! – Eren se lamentaba y trató de escapar, pero Mikasa rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y lo puso de nuevo en su asiento.

–Espera ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Iré por los trajes de camareras de ti y el de Armin– Mikasa levantó un pulgar hacia arriba antes de toparse con la avalancha de gente que rodeaba las cajas de cartón.

– ¡Mikasa, noooo! – Armin gritó histéricamente, pero Mikasa ya se había ido.

El rubio rápidamente se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y se hecho a llorar en la esquina de la clase, imaginándose la humillación que tendría que soportar una vez que llevara ese maldito traje de camarera. Tragando saliva en la angustia después de ver colapso mental de su amigo, Eren comenzó a temblar.

Juntó sus manos y comenzó a murmurar algunas plegarias.

En otra esquina de la clase, Reiner estaba agachado. Un Aura sombría le rodeaba mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles. De pie detrás de él estaba Annie y Bertholdt, quienes intercambiaron miradas lastimosas antes de hablar con él.

–Vamos, Reiner, tenemos el tuyo aquí– Bertholdt lo convencía.

–Ponte de pie ahora mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a desviar tus ojos de la realidad? Este es un resultado justo. No puedes hacer nada al respecto– Annie lo sermoneó, con una mano en la cadera.

–Pero... pero...– Reiner comenzó a sollozar como un niño mimado.

–_Este tipo es un dolor...–_ Annie pensó y una vena en su frente comenzó a palpitarle. Justo cuando Annie había decidido dejarlo solo creyendo que el tiempo lo curaría, el chico se levantó y la tiró de su capucha como resultado haciendola retroceder hacia atrás.

Ella enfrentó su frente hacia la de él, – ¿Cuál es tu problema? –

Entonces vio que él sostenía algo en sus manos. Los ojos de Annie se crisparon cuando por fin consiguió ver lo que él quería decir. Lo que él tenía en la mano eran un par de orejas blancas de gato.

– ¿Qué quieres con eso? – Annie fingió ignorancia pero su tono frío la traicionó.

– ¡Lleva éstos y me pondré mejor!

La vena en su frente comenzó a palpitar de nuevo después de sólo un par de segundos de recuperación. –_Este idiota... No ha renunciado a humillarme, ya veo...–_

Reiner notó el rostro Annie más aterrador de lo usual. Tragó saliva y soltó una carcajada nerviosamente. –Jajajaja... ¿Por qué te pones así, Annie? ¡Por supuesto que era una broma! De hecho, preparé esto para Christa! Ella se verá linda con… ¡augh!–

Muy sorprendida por el repentino ataque de Ymir a Reiner, Annie parpadeó un par de veces. Oyó que algo se rompió.

–Haces llevar a Christa esas estúpidas orejas y esta será la última vez que veas tu nariz, Reiner...– La voz de Ymir sonaba despacio pero asustadizo.

Por otra parte, Christa corrió rápidamente hacia el lado de Reiner, lista con su equipo de primeros auxilios. Como era de esperarse de la enfermera de la clase. Pero esa acción hizo que Ymir solo tuviera celos y Reiner tuvo que aguantar el resplandor de muerte de Ymir que decía perderás-mucho-mas-que-solo-tu-nariz mientras estaba siendo curado por Christa.

En el otro lado de la clase, algunos de los estudiantes se habían colocado sus respectivos disfraces.

– ¡Estoy tan celoso, Connie! Tu traje se parece a una papa! – Comentó Sasha mientras babeaba. Frente a ella estaba Connie Springer, completamente vestido con un traje de papa.

– ¡Ah! ¡Tu vestido de camarera está muy lejos de mi traje! – Connie dijo con orgullo. Por alguna razón, empezó a gustarle su traje, probablemente porque tenía a alguien que lo elogiaba.

– ¿Puedo comerte?

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso suena tan mal en todos los sentidos!

Mientras tanto, Jean y Marco también se habían colocado sus trajes. Jean como un huevo y Marco como un tomate. No teniendo relación entre sus trajes, Jean, como de costumbre, decía lo que pensaba sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra actividad? ¡Lucimos más como si vendiéramos ingredientes alimenticios que los alimentos mismos! – Jean gritó.

–Bueno, no te enojes demasiado, Jean. Fue idea de Mikasa, ¿sabes? – Marco sonrió nerviosamente.

– ¿Eh? – Jean rápidamente se volteó a mirar a la chica mitad asiática. Ella tenía sus ojos parecidos a los de un cachorro que acaba de ser gritado por su propietario. – ¡E-espera, Mikasa! ¡En realidad, no hablaba en serio! ¡Era sólo una forma de hablar, ya sabes! – Empezó con sus excusas bruscamente.

Entonces, la expresión de Mikasa se iluminó – ¿Te gusta, Jean? – preguntó ella.

– ¡O, Ouh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siento como si quisiera comer más huevos después de esto! – La sonrisa de Jean temblaba, pero Mikasa no parecía darse cuenta.

–Al principio pensé que Sasha iba a tener que usar el traje así que sugerí agregar una papa, pero supongo que ella no…– Mikasa dijo rotundamente. Sin embargo, no conociéndola, Jean fué flechado por un Cupido al escuchar lo segundo que ella dijo.

–_Piensas mucho en tus amigos, Mikasa. ¡Eres tan amable! ¡Estoy conmovido!_ – Las lágrimas de Jean comenzaron a fluir como cascadas.

Después de un rato, todo el mundo se había puesto sus trajes. Ymir con su traje de Taza de Café impedía que Christa se mostrara a sí misma en frente de otros, eso hizo que los otros quedaran decepcionados. Reiner lograba soportar la humillación a instancias de Eren, que tuvo el mismo destino. Mientras Bertholdt en traje de helado se limitó a sonreír, como si él ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Y Armin fue sorprendentemente popular en traje de camarera, sobre todo porque se parecía mucho a una chica. (Yo: aléjense de mi Armincito, intrusos e.é el es mioooo T_T)

Las dos últimas eran Mikasa y Annie.

Ambas tenían el cabello atado en una coleta. Sus trajes de mayordomo dieron un aura elegante sobre todos, más aún porque las dos tenían una fachada fría.

La clase se quedó callada por un rato antes de…

– ¡Muy bien, Annie! ¡No pude ver Christa en traje de camarera, pero… esto es algo! – Reiner sacó su móvil del bolsillo y empezó a tomar fotos con su nariz sangrando por el golpe que Ymir acaba de darle... y algunas otras razones más.

Los ojos de Annie se crisparon de nuevo, pero vio como Bertholdt sonreía nerviosamente y ella sabía que él trataba de decirle que se detenga. Ella suspiró y asintió.

– ¡Marco! Hazme un favor y tómale fotos a Mikasa en mi lugar. ¡Toma, mi celular! – Jean empujó su celular a Marco.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? – Marco preguntó, perplejo.

–Si ella me ve tomando las fotos, va a pensar que soy un pervertido, así que…

– ¡O sea que ¿está bien que ella piense que YO soy un pervertido?! – Dijo Marco inexpresivo.

– ¡Argh! Marco, ¡por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, amigo!

Marco suspiró – Está bien, está bien…

En poco tiempo, la clase estaba llena de flashes de cámaras de celulares. Parecía como si un desfile de moda estaba ocurriendo en la clase 1-04

Eren observaba los movimientos naturales de Mikasa. Los movimientos eran pequeños, pero naturales, como si ella ya estuviera acostumbrada a este lugar. Pero, de nuevo, vio a Annie haciendo lo mismo y asumió que ellas dos, de todos los demás, eran simplemente buenas lidiando con esto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

– ¡Mikasa, el baño está libre! – Eren gritó una vez fuera del cuarto de baño.

– ¡Ya voy! – ella respondió viniendo de la sala.

Una vez que ella entró en el cuarto de baño, Eren fue a la sala para ver la televisión. Notando que el celular de Mikasa estaba en la mesa, asumió que estaba enviando mensajes a alguien justo ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eren agarró el teléfono y lo abrió. Abrió la bandeja de entrada y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Estuvo viviendo con ella por años, nunca la vio ni una sola vez enviar mensajes de texto con cualquier persona. Por lo general, si tenía negocios, ella los llamaba directamente a ellos.

Eren rápidamente presionó el botón de entrar y abrió el mensaje.

_Asunto: Cena /Dinner/_

_Voy a buscarte mañana en 6:30 PM_

_Espérame lista para entonces, no voy a esperar por ti, Mikasa._

–_Rivaille_

Eren sentía querer romper el celular en pedazos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Mikasa fue invitada a una cena? Pero eso no era lo más sospechoso aún. Si recordaba, Rivaille-Kaichou llamaba a Mikasa por su apellido en lugar de su nombre. ¿Cuándo empezó a llamar a Mikasa solo por su nombre?

Se sintió aliviado cuando Mikasa finalmente cambió su turno de trabajo y Rivaille-Kaichou dejó de venir a casa para buscarla, pero al parecer la situación empeoró aún más.

– _¿No me digas que empezaron a salir sin siquiera pedir mi permiso?_

(P.D. Debido a una cantidad abundante de sospecha, Eren comenzó a pensar exageradamente.)

–_**No**_ voy a dejar pasar esto así por así– apretó los dientes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Annie estaba leyendo un libro, mientras se poyaba en Bertholdt sobre el sofá. Sentado junto Bertholdt estaba Reiner. Al parecer, Reiner y Bertholdt visitaron su apartamento diciendo que querían ver la película juntos y por alguna razón la película que trajeron era romántica, que no encajaba en Annie, ella ignoró toda la película y prefirió leer un libro en su lugar.

– ¡Ah hombre, es tan estúpido! ¡Él acaba de pasar a la mujer que ama! – Reiner comentó.

–Ellos fueron separados por la gente que pasaba por ese lugar, Reiner...– Bertholdt agregó.

Mientras que los dos estaban demasiado absortos con la película, el celular de Annie vibró. Ella puso su libro a un lado y miró su celular. Había un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió y, al parecer, era de Eren.

_Annie, ¿Puedes acompañarme a cenar mañana? No me faltaré al entrenamiento de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hay un chico sospechoso que invita a Mikasa a cenar, y me enteré de que tiene que haber por lo menos un chico y una chica para entrar en ese lugar para cenar._

_¡Tú eres la única a quien puedo pedirle un favor! m(_ _)m_

Annie levantó una ceja ante el mensaje antes de escribir una respuesta preguntando donde cenarían. Eren mencionó un restaurante de clase alta llamado Winter Rendesvouz pero Annie le replicó diciendo que necesitaba una reserva anticipada para conseguir un lugar allí. Entrando en pánico, Eren le preguntó qué debía hacer. La cena era mañana y él no podía conseguir un lugar al reservar hoy.

Suspirando, Annie sacudió la cabeza, por lastima a Eren. Entonces ella respondió que en realidad un conocido la invitó a una cena allí mañana, pero, de repente, no quería de modo que Annie decidió cancelarlo, pero si Eren realmente quería ir el podría utilizar el nombre de aquel conocido para conseguir un lugar.

Eren le agradeció emocionadamente.

Annie respondió por última vez antes de poner su celular en la parte posterior de la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que la película había terminado y sus dos amigos se habían dormido profundamente. Se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar una manta para cubrirlos.

Se dio cuenta de los dos llevaban mochila cuando la visitaron por lo que supuso que iban a pasar la noche de todos modos. Sin molestarse en despertarlos, se fue a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En la mañana del siguiente día, Eren se despertó más tarde que Mikasa. Ella ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba colgando la ropa. Eren se levantó y fue a lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la sala de comedor.

–Eren, tengo trabajo hoy, pero estaré de vuelta el 3 días, ¿de acuerdo? Me temo que tendrás que comer fuera– Mikasa dijo en la mesa de comedor. Hoy era sábado y no tenían clases por la tarde.

–Está bien. Tengo planes con Annie de todos modos.

–Mikasa se paralizó. – ¿Con Annie? –preguntó ella.

–Sí.

–No me dijiste nada al respecto.

– _Bueno, ¡Tú tampoco me dijiste nada de tu plan de la cena!_ – era lo que Eren quería decir, pero él no quería que Mikasa descubriera que él lo sabía todo. – Quizás lo olvidé–

– ¿Es una cita? – preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

–_Lo tuyo es una cita, ¿verdad?_ –Eren apretó los dientes. –Tal vez...– respondió.

En ese momento, Mikasa dejó caer su tenedor y se quedó boquiabierta como un pez de colores. Eren dejó de comer y cuando vio Mikasa temblando por algunas razones, levantó una ceja. Ella tenía su cabeza gacha y estaba mucho más silenciosa que antes.

– ¿…Mikasa?

Mikasa se quedó en silencio, luego ella abrió su boca para decir –Voy a ser directa aquí...– luego se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa del comedor, por lo que Eren saltó ligeramente. –Todavía no me he preparado mentalmente para esto, Eren. Por favor, no crezcas demasiado rápido para dejarme atrás...– murmuró tristemente.

Esa mirada derrotada en el rostro de ella no dejaba de hacerle sentir culpable.

¡Pero él no estaba seguro en esto! Maldición, Mikasa. Ni siquiera le digo nada de ella y Rivaille-Kaichou que iban a salir, ¿por qué habría de preocuparse por ella?

– ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones ahora.

– ¡Pero…

–Esta charla termina aquí.

– ¡Eren…

–Gracias por la comida. Voy a la escuela temprano, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Eren antes de levantar su mochila y salir de la casa, dejando a Mikasa toda confusa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mikasa fue a la escuela después de Eren pero cuando llegó, no podía encontrar al muchacho a la vista.

Suspirando, Mikasa hundió su rostro en sus brazos.

A su lado, Armin se puso un poco preocupado y decidió preguntarle qué le pasa.

–Eren no está aquí...– respondió ella, con la voz ahogada.

– ¿Eh? Si es sobre Eren, estaba con Hanji-senpai esta mañana. Senpai se encariñó con él y lo arrastró a su Laboratorio.

Mikasa rápidamente levantó su cabeza en alto.

–… ¿Hanji-senpai?

Antes que Mikasa pudiera decir algo más, alguien golpeó la puerta y gritó con urgencia. – ¡¿Está Annie aquí?! ¡Sígueme al laboratorio ahora mismo! ¡Esto es urgente! – saltó histéricamente.

Todos volvieron su atención a Annie que estaba un poco confundida por la situación. Y debido a que ella no se movió de su asiento, Hanji se le acercó en un ritmo rápido y tiró de ella.

– ¡Vamos, esto urgente, no estoy mintiendo! – se quejó.

– ¿Eh? Ah...– Annie se recuperó de su confusión y siguió al alto pánico.

Por otro lado, Mikasa notó que se suponía que Eren estaba en laboratorio. ¿Podría ser algo que le pasó? Pero ¿por qué no era ella a quien llamó?

Por supuesto, Mikasa se ofreció a seguirlos también, pero Hanji le prohibió hacerlo, diciendo que ella debería centrarse en sus estudios en lugar de preocuparse por Eren todo el tiempo.

Insatisfecha, de cualquier forma, Mikasa sólo podía obedecer. En el fondo, ella comenzó a maldecir a la rubia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hanji condujo a Annie el camino, pero Annie había empezado a sospechar.

–Disculpe...– ella habló.

Hanji, que caminaba un poco por delante de Annie, miró por encima de sus hombros, con su firme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ahora Annie estaba segura de que no era tan urgente como dio a entender antes.

– ¿Estoy siendo engañada en algo? – Annie preguntó en tono monocorde.

La senpai rió y volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a continuación otra vez –En realidad no. Esta es exactamente la emergencia, en realidad. No puedo pedir la ayuda de un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil especialmente de Rivaille. Quería pedir ayuda a Mikasa pero Eren me prohibió hacerlo. Él me dijo que te llamara en lugar de ella–Terminó con emoción.

Detrás de ella, Annie estaba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué pasó con Eren, en realidad?

Hanji no respondió directamente, en cambio, deslizó la puerta ya abierta del Laboratorio.

Los ojos de Annie se ampliaron considerablemente por lo que vio dentro de la habitación. Era bastante lo increíble, pero por alguna razón creía lo que veía.

Sentado en la mesa estaba…

Una versión infantil de Eren Jaeger.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Etto… para los que vieron el episodio 23 de Shingeki no Kyojin, e.é alguien sabe ¿porqué Annie reía de esa manera? x'D (se me quedó en la mente su sonrisa sensual e3é)

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo n.n Siguiente capítulo titula Sister Complex. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar este hermoso fic de lil'chrome-chan

(Sí existe algo mal en la traducción haganmelo saber porfavor)

¡Nos vemos! :'D


	9. Sister Complex

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

* * *

Esa mañana, la escuela no estaba particularmente llena de gente, considerado que aún era muy temprano. Sin embargo Eren tenía que ir a la escuela más temprano que nunca para evitar las interrogaciones de Mikasa, sobre él y Annie. Y por supuesto, arrastró a Armin con él.

Así que ahora los dos estaban tomando un paseo alrededor de la escuela para matar el tiempo.

Todo parecía normal, justo antes de oír un sonido de explosión del laboratorio. Corrieron rápidamente a dicha habitación y abrieron la puerta, sólo para que el humo se escapara del lugar a través de la puerta abierta.

–… ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Preguntó Armin, en busca de cualquier rastro de personas.

Oyó que alguien tosió varias veces y también vio que esa persona estaba abriendo las ventanas para dejar salir el humo. Cuando se despejó el humo, tanto Eren como Armin podrían reconocer finalmente a la persona. Era Hanji Zoë, la Secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil que había sido galardonada al mejor científico en la escuela, superando a cada uno de los profesores de ciencias presentados.

– ¡Me han salvado la vida, abriendo la puerta! ¿Ustedes son, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert? – dándoles una sonrisa. Ambos asintieron con rigidez, sorprendidos por cómo se las arregló para estar tan despreocupada después de tanta agitación.

Hanji se inclinó rápidamente a Eren y se tocó la barbilla pensativamente mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Una sonrisa un poco pervertida bailaba en sus labios y luego se apartó. –Eres justamente como Rivaille lo describió, ahora que te miro de cerca. ¡Llevas el rostro de alguien quien sufre la particular enfermedad llamada aguda hermana compleja! –

En la mención del nombre de Rivaille, Eren reaccionó. Por alguna razón, algo le decía que Hanji sabía todo sobre el plan de la cena, siendo una de los amigos más cercanos de Rivaille. Hubo incluso un rumor en torno a la difusión sobre ellos viviendo juntos.

Definitivamente, ella sabía algo.

– ¿Tú sabes algo de los planes de Rivaille-Kaichou para esta noche, Hanji-senpai? – Eren le preguntó.

Hanji parpadeó inocentemente antes de asentir – ¡Por supuesto! Yo lo sé todo, incluyendo el hecho de que Rivaille mantuvo en secreto a Mikasa que quería presentarle a su padre y…–

– ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué?! – Eren la interrumpió.

Armin estaba todo confundido por la conversación, aunque lo comprendía un poco ya que Eren se lo había dicho cuando anoche le preguntó si lo ayudaría.

–Lo siento, Armin. Puedes regresar a clases. Te seguiré en unos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Nerviosamente Armin asintió antes de excusarse.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Armin no se encontraba allí, Eren volvió hacia Hanji otra vez, exigiéndole una explicación por lo que había dicho hace un momento, pero esta última estaba en cuclillas en la esquina de la habitación, abriendo lo que-parecía- ser la puerta de un refrigerador personal lleno de bebidas refrescantes. Ella le lanzó una pequeña botella de soda y Eren frenéticamente trató de atraparla, teniendo éxito en el intento.

– ¡Vamos a tener una charla, entonces! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me acompaña a hablar aquí. Ah, excepto Moblit, ¿bien? Pero no ha llegado a la escuela esta mañana, y, a veces, cuando está él de buen humor, Rivaille se detiene y nos…–

Eren se mantuvo escuchando largas divagaciones de Hanji al abrir la tapa de la botella con soda en la mano. Fue sorprendentemente fácil. Parecía que el sello fue separado de antemano. Cuando llevó la bebida a la boca y bebió de un trago, no obstante, los ojos de Hanji casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó rápidamente la botella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El vapor blanco era emitido por el cuerpo de Eren y completamente cegándole la vista.

Y cuando el vapor se disminuyó, todo lo que podía ver Hanji, era un bebé en el sobredimensionado uniforme de secundaria, parpadeando con inocencia.

– ¡GYAAHH! – Hanji gritó histéricamente, con ambas palmas de las manos a los lados de la cabeza. Pero rápidamente aseguró al bebé en sus brazos mientras murmuraba –Está bien, Hanji, esto no es tu culpa, esto es completamente un accidente. Puedes explicar todo lentamente y no recibirás una palmada en el trasero por Rivaille. Inhala, exhala...–

– ¡Suena como una Educación de Primaria, Hanji-senpai! – Eren comentó.

– ¿Qu...? Eren, ¿puedes hablar sin problemas? Supongo que ¿tienes al mismo Eren dentro, entonces? Esto es muy curioso… la personalidad de Sonny cambió cuando se convirtió en un cachorro…– Hanji se tocó la barbilla.

– ¡Haz algo para volverme a la normalidad!

–No te preocupes. Toda maldición se acaba en la medianoche. ¿No es La Cenicienta la un maravilloso cuento de hadas?

– ¡Deja de jugar, senpai! ¡Tengo que espiar a Mikasa esta noche! – Eren golpeó sus pequeñas manos sobre la mesa varias veces e hizo que Hanji pensara en lo lindo que estaba cuando era un pequeño bebé. – ¡Eso es! ¡Llama a Annie aquí! Ella necesita saber mi situación.

– ¡Entendido! – Hanji puso su mano sobre su frente obedientemente antes de irrumpir fuera de la habitación.

Eren suspiró. Este no era el mejor giro de los acontecimientos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capítulo 8. Dinner**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Annie se debatía entre su deuda con Eren para jugar un papel muy importante en conseguir que ella, Reiner y Bertholdt volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo, con esos dos inútiles altos a su lado. Se acordó de las palabras de su padre para elegir siempre la mejor decisión.

Eren necesitaba su ayuda y era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Pero teniendo un bebé en un restaurante de primera clase para cenar era muy ridículo a simple vista.

Y Hanji-senpai era tan inútil que no tenía más consejos que esperar hasta la medianoche, ya que no podía ayudarle porque tenía que asistir a un importante seminario de ciencia esta noche.

Suspirando, Annie finalmente tomó la decisión obvia.

–Te ayudaré. Odio romper las promesas.

Los enormes e infantiles ojos verdes Eren brillaban de la felicidad, Annie tuvo que estrechar sus ojos para evitar que le ardieran por la escena deslumbrante.

– ¡Gracias, Annie, te debo una! – Eren le dijo.

– No, no me debes nada. Te lo estoy devolviendo, eso es todo.

Con la ayuda de Hanji, Eren y Annie finalmente obtuvieron el permiso para salir temprano. Annie había decidida a comprarle a Eren algo de ropa para bebés antes de llevarlo a su apartamento. La rubia había recibido algunas miradas incómodas y susurros de las mujeres del vecindario antes de llegar a su apartamento, pero se las arregló para ignorarlas.

Eren miró boquiabierto como Annie vivía tan decentemente.

Cuando ella mencionó que vivía sola y tenía que trabajar para cubrir sus gastos de manutención, Eren pensó que ella era muy baja de dinero. Pero su apartamento era incluso más grande que el de él, y Mikasa.

Eren infantilmente corrió hacia el sofá y saltó sobre él mientras se reía alegremente.

Los labios de Annie ligeramente se fruncieron antes de que su teléfono de repente recibiera una llamada. – ¿Hola? Tengo un asunto urgente y tuve que correr a casa... ¿Qué? No, no vengas. Bertholdt dile que no se preocupe mucho… Estoy bien, en serio. ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Voy a colgar! – Annie puso su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina y se dio un masaje a su sien.

– ¿Era de Reiner? – Preguntó Eren, con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

Annie asintió.

Eren hizo una expresión petulante.

Annie lo miró.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche podría ser el momento más vergonzoso en la vida de Annie. Tuvo que ir en taxi, subió a un ascensor, y entró en al restaurante de clase alta, mientras que sostenía a un bebé. Ni siquiera quería comenzar a adivinar lo que la gente pensaba de ella.

Una de las camareras en la entrada se acercó a Annie y le preguntó de la reserva que había hecho.

–Sí. He reservado un lugar con el nombre de Hanji Zoë.

Eren levantó su cabeza a Annie por la sorpresa. ¿El conocido de Annie es Hanji-sempai?

No tenía ni idea de que se conocían en absoluto.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba. Recordó a Annie decir algo acerca de aquel conocido y de que estaría ocupada hoy y que luego había cancelado la cena. Y también había oído a Hanji-senpai mencionar acerca de asistir a un seminario de ciencias importante esta noche.

Y por alguna razón, la camarera frenéticamente dio una reverencia a Annie y le permitió continuar.

Annie se dirigió más hacia el interior y llegó a la sala principal. Los techos eran altos y el lugar estaba cubierto de tapizados blancos.

Sin embargo, Annie completamente encajada en esto. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba la rodilla, botas blancas y gargantilla blanca. En sus rizos de oro llevara un adorno de margarita que sostenía su cabello al estilo habitual. La única cosa sobre la que no se encajaba a la situación era el hecho de que ella tenía en brazos a un bebé.

–No entiendo cómo funciona aquí el sistema. Tenía una reserva, pero no puedo encontrar una mesa. Me dijeron podría sentarme donde quiera. – Annie dijo mientras paseaba. –Esto es realmente vergonzoso. Si tu hipótesis sobre Mikasa tiene una cita con alguien es simplemente un malentendido, enserio te voy a matar…. – susurró.

– Voy a estar muy aliviado si todo es un malentendido.

Annie entrecerró sus ojos en Eren. – ¿Estás seguro de que no sólo estás sufriendo del complejo de hermana? Haz hecho un gran problema por que Mikasa estuviera saliendo con alguien…–

– ¡Mira! ¡Son ellos!– El pequeño dedo de Eren señaló a una mesa cerca de las ventanas.

Rivaille y Mikasa estaban sentados ahí, que al parecer, habían empezado a comer.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no puedes ver que todas las mesas están ocu…

–…Annie-chan?

Annie se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y sus ojos se abrieron a la persona familiar. La mujer le sonreía como si hubiera encontrado a su hija perdida.

Eren observó a la mujer rubia. Lucía joven y hermosa, como una modelo. Y detrás de ella estaba el muy conocido representante de clase, Reiner Braun.

Annie todavía estaba boquiabierta, como si tratara de encontrar la mejor palabra para decir.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Sabía que eras tú a simple vista! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cariño! – la mujer se alegró.

– ¿Cómo has estado? ¡As crecido para ser una belleza! Oh Dios, debiste haber vivido con nuestra familia, ¿sabes? ¡Le decía a Reiner que te preguntara para que vivas con nosotros, pero él era demasiado tímido!

– ¡Mamá! – Reiner lucía aturdido.

Eren estaba desconcertado, pero luego se quitó de encima sin decir nada cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa que se abrió paso a los labios de Annie. Así como Reiner lo había dicho, parecía que Annie estaba muy encariñada con la Sra. Braun.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, Rivaille y Mikasa ya casi estaban terminando de comer sus sopas calientes.

Los palillos de Rivaille llegaron hasta el último pedazo de carne en el tazón, pero los ojos de Mikasa brillaron mientras rápidamente alcanzó la carne también. Tanto sus palillos agarraban la carne y sus ojos se encontraron, emitiendo chispas.

– Puse mis ojos en este antes que tú, mocosa– Rivaille murmuró, y sus ojos oscuros.

–Se considerado y déjame comer este. Ambos sabemos que siempre se puede pedir uno nuevo– Mikasa respondió con calma.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Todavía enfurruñada porque tu hermano sale con una chica? Deja de ser infantil, Mikasa, ahora eres una estudiante de secundaria. Se prudente y dejar de lado _la maldita carne_.

–Me niego. Déjalo tú.

–Estas sacándome de quicio, Mikasa. Déjalo.

El fuego se iluminó alrededor de los dos, ya que se negaban a ceder, Rivaille nunca podría conseguir usar a Mikasa en su mal humor. Ella hizo lo que pudo para molestarlo a fin de complacerse a sí misma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Volviendo a Annie, Eren había decidido por ellos sentarse con los Braun, ya que dejaría sospechas innecesarias a los demás, también. Como Annie tomó asiento, su corazón latía con fuerza, esperando que la señora Braun no la interrogara sobre el Eren infantil. Su cerebro le daba vueltas, tratando de encontrar lo mejor que podría decir. ¿Cuál podría ser la posibilidad de que una chica de secundaria estuviera en un restaurante de clase alta para cenar, con un bebé?

Se habían sentado cerca de la mesa de Rivaille y Mikasa bajo la insistencia de Eren. Y cuando ellos habían ordenado su comida, Reiner habló.

–Oye, Annie, ¿de quién es ese niño? No me digas que es tuyo…–

Reiner recibió un golpe en la cara. Podía oír el crujido de su nariz. La sensación era familiar cuando Ymir lo golpeó el día anterior.

–No eres muy delicado, ¿verdad?

– ¡Pero, Annie! ¿Por qué llevar a un niño que se parece a Eren? ¡Eso es tan malditamente sospechoso!– Reiner gritó ligeramente, tapándose la nariz.

Asustado de que su secreto fuera revelado. Eren rápidamente extendió sus manos hacia Annie mientras arrullo – Mamaa...–

Todo el mundo en la mesa prácticamente se congeló.

Annie miró a Eren desde el rincón de sus ojos, _¿Qué demonios… piensa en la situación en la que me metiste…?–_ le murmuró con enojo a Eren, y su penetrante mirada profundamente en él.

–_No tenía remedio ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal si ellos saben de mí reducción en un bebé?_ – Eren se defendió.

–_Nadie en su santo juicio podría preguntar ¿te redujiste, Eren? Tan a la ligera_– Annie apretó los dientes.

Antes de que Eren pudiera darle una réplica a Annie, la Sra. Braun interrumpió– Annie-chan, ¿puedo sostener al bebé?– Ella estaba extendiendo sus brazos como suplicando a Annie que le entregara al bebé. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera viendo a su propio nieto.

Annie miró a Eren y el niño asintió comprensivamente.

– ¿Cómo se llama?– La Sra. Braun preguntó alegremente.

–Ere… ¡quiero decir, Eric! – Annie sudó de cómo estuvo a punto de revelarse.

– ¿Eric? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! ¿Quién lo llamó así?

–Su padre, supongo…– Dado que Annie nunca escuchó de Eren quien lo llamó así, respondió al azar.

– ¿Supones?

–No, quiero decir... Sí, su padre lo llamó así.

La Sra. Braun le dio un gesto tranquilizador y se puso a jugar con Eren.

Al lado de Annie, Reiner se inclinó y le susurró al oído – ¡Ese chico en serio se parece Eren! ¿Puedes explicarme la situación o algo así? Porque creo que tengo una idea extraña de que...–

–Te lo explicaré cuando todo haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no es el momento...– Annie le susurró en un tono muy serio.

Cuando Annie se volvió hacia la señora Braun, vio a la mujer haciéndole un upsy-daisy a Eren. No había nada malo con la vista. Pero Annie notó que Eren se había rigidizado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba mirando hacia ellos.

Annie espontáneamente abrió sus ojos y se levantó de su asiento. –Mamá, ¿puedo tener a Ere…Eric de vuelta? –

– ¿Porqué?

Los ojos de Annie volvieron a centrarse en Mikasa, que parecía haberse levantado de su asiento y se acercaba a su mesa. Al darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, Annie se detuvo tratando de ocultar a Eren atrás y fue a enfrentar Mikasa.

–Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, Annie...– Mikasa fue la primera en hablar.

– ¿enserio? – Annie hizo todo lo posible para sonar indiferente.

–Ese niño…– dijo Mikasa mirando al Eren infantil que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la señora Braun. –…sospechosamente es idéntico a Eren...– terminó en voz baja, sus obsidianas orbes estrechándose peligrosamente. Incluso Annie podía sentir sus piernas ligeramente temblorosas en ello.

– ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – Annie logró mantener la calma.

– ¿Quién es ese niño?– Mikasa preguntó con una voz escalofriante.

–_Lo siento Eren pero ya no puedo seguir así_– Annie dijo mentalmente mientras tranquilamente cerraba los ojos. Ella inhaló y luego abrió la boca, –Ese bebé es Er…–

–… ¡Mamaa!

Tanto Annie y Mikasa prácticamente se congelaron por la voz.

Eren agitaba los brazos en el intento de llegar a Annie y llevaba una cara que decía que no quería que Mikasa supiera nada de esto. Annie le dio una mirada de preocupación, tratando de decirle que ya no tenía sentido en la expansión de los malentendidos.

Justo cuando los dos estaban hablando sin palabras, Mikasa ya estaba levantando un cuchillo en una mesa aleatoria. Cuando Annie se dio cuenta, ella se apartó por el reflejo.

– Oye, cálmate, Mikasa. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si haces una escena aquí?

Mikasa se dio la vuelta.

Era Rivaille, que había abandonado la mesa para detener a Mikasa de cualquier estupidez que podría haber hecho. El sabía más que todo el mundo que iba a perder la calma cuando su hermano adoptivo estuviera relacionado. No hay duda de que Mikasa podría incluso comenzar a arrasa o incluso matar a la pobre Annie Leonhardt en el acto.

– ¡No me podría importar menos! Esta chica…–señaló a Annie con el cuchillo. –…hizo un clon de Eren! ¡Esto sólo significa que ella está realmente enamorada de él! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré! –

La segunda terminó su frase, Reiner se atragantó, Rivaille levantó una ceja, y la reacción de Annie fue – ¿Eh? – Annie tomó la palabra después de un momento de silencio, –... Mikasa, ¿Qué estás…–

–Estás haciendo el ridículo tu misma, Mikasa. Se supone que tienes que decir lo que han hecho y que nació un bebé como resultado– dijo Rivaille con cara seria, como si lo que dijo era lo más obvio en el mundo.

– _¡No está ayudando en lo absoluto, señor! _– Annie se quedó helada.

– ¿Hicieron qué? – Preguntó Mikasa.

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Hablo de sexo aquí. Vez, sólo me hiciste pronunciar una palabra grosera.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Pregúntale a tu profesor de biología o a Hanji. Pensándolo bien, pregunte a Hanji. Ella te hará entenderlo en una hora.

–Lo aré.

–Bien.

Annie estaba agradecida de que Mikasa estaba distraída con éxito por la charla en este momento. Pero pronto tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de Mikasa nuevo.

Miró a Reiner y su madre, que parecían estar muy curiosos por la cuestión. Afortunadamente, no todo el mundo en el restaurante les prestaba atención a ellos, si no, Annie no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar lo vergonzoso de la situación que se había puesto a sí misma.

Mientras ella miraba a su mesa, se dio cuenta de que Eren ya no estaba en el brazo de la señora Braun. Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y lo encontró caminando lentamente hacia Mikasa, que seguía hablando con Rivaille. Ella lo vio tirando lentamente del borde de la falda de Mikasa y la atención de Mikasa pasó a él.

–Mikasa– dijo infantilmente. Todavía no quería que Mikasa supiera todo.

Mikasa agachó e inclinó la cabeza hacia él, – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó ella.

Eren sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia ella, preguntándole.

Ella no parecía entender, por lo que ella sólo lo miró, perpleja.

–Él te está preguntando por el– Annie le dijo a la chica de pelo negro. Mikasa miró a Annie y ella asintió con la cabeza a la supuestamente chica genio.

Un toque de rubor en sus mejillas se plasmó en como Mikasa llevó sus manos a los lados de Eren y lo levantó, estando muy nerviosa porque era la primera vez que sostendría a un bebé. El abrazó el rostro de ella y se rió. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios.

–Lo puedes llevar a casa.

– ¿Puedo? – Mikasa miró a Annie, con los ojos abiertos.

Annie asintió.

–Pero…

–Él quiere ir contigo. Además, no es mío.

Mikasa miró a Eren otra vez y él le sonrió. Ella asintió con la cabeza para sí misma, convenciéndose de que el bebé era lo que quería. Ella sólo estaba siendo amable concediéndole su deseo.

En cuanto a Rivaille, Mikasa se excusó –Me iré por ahora, Kaichou–

Mientras se alejaba, Rivaille vio al bebé sonriéndole en señal de victoria. Las cejas de Rivaille se fruncieron cuando vio que el bebé le sacó la lengua como si se refería a él como un perdedor. Entonces se le ocurrió. Hanji había hecho un experimento como este una vez. Lo probó en Sonny, su mascota lobo, que estaba a su antigua casa. Esa vez, Sonny se encogió y se convirtió de nuevo en un cachorro.

Su expresión se oscureció mientras murmuraba un nombre, –Hanji...– se quebró sus nudillos cuando hizo su salida del lugar.

Esa chica tendría su trasero azotado interminablemente esta noche.

Annie suspiró con alivio de cómo el problema se había acabado. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa de los Braun.

– ¿Qué fue eso, Annie? Esa Mikasa estaba malditamente aterradora hoy.

–Sólo algunos malentendidos. No te preocupes.

Al rato, sus órdenes llegaron y empezaron a comer mientras conversaban. Sobre todo, Annie estaba respondiendo a las preguntas de la Sra. Braun acerca de cómo estuvo estos últimos seis años. Pero para ella, era muy acogedor, más el reencuentro tan esperado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rivaille abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un golpe. Se fue rápidamente a la sala, pero sólo pudo encontrar Irvin allí, tranquilo y viendo una variedad de shows. Fue al baño, pero no encontró a nadie. Buscó por todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar Hanji en ningún lugar.

Su última opción era su habitación.

En la puerta de su habitación, había un letrero que tenía escrito "No molestar"

Él sonrió. Hanji siempre ponía esa señal cada vez que ella estaba tratando de evitar que entren en su habitación. Y en este caso, la razón era clara. Esto se debía a que en mal estado hizo que alguien bebiera uno de sus extraños medicamentos experimentales otra vez.

Primero, lentamente tocó la puerta.

La respuesta se escuchó desde el interior, – ¿Eres tú, Rivaille? Llegas temprano. Lo siento, pero me siento mal por lo que no puedo salir…para…siempre… ¡Cof cof…!–

–Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que le voy a decir a las personas de la casa que se deshagan de Sonny y Bean para siempre.

En sólo unos milisegundos, la puerta se abrió con urgencia.

– ¿Cómo podrías hacer tan despiadada co…

–Bien, abriste la puerta...

Al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, Hanji sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de tratar de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero Rivaille puso su pie para evitar que se cierre.

–Disculpa, Rivaille-san, pero tu pie impide que cierre la puerta, así que... puedes… podrías hacerme un favor y…– Apretó la manija más fuerte. – ¡Vete de aquí, te lo ruego! –Gritó.

En la sala, Irvin negó con la cabeza y sonrió comprensivamente. Esto no era una ocasión especial.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Mikasa entró en la casa, se dio cuenta de que las luces todavía estaban apagadas.

–Eren aún no está en casa… ¿Dónde está...? – Mikasa sonaba triste.

Fue al dormitorio y puso Eren en la parte superior de la cama antes de caer de rodillas. Eren estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina acción de Mikasa. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama. Su respiración era un poco pesada. Eren utilizó su pequeña mano para comprobar su temperatura y estaba demasiada caliente de lo normal.

Mikasa celebró su pequeña mano y sonrió –No te preocupes, solo estoy sintiéndome un poco mal...– Lo alentó – ¿Sabes qué? Cada vez que Eren no está aquí, me siento mal que podría morir. No lo he visto en todo el día. Tuvimos una discusión esta mañana y no lo he visto desde... Me pregunto si aún sigue furioso...– murmuró.

Eren sólo podía mirarla. _Así que se siente culpable…_

Mikasa hundió su cara en la cama. – ¿Y si él se escapó y no volverá nunca? Entonces yo llegaría a suicidarme mañana…– Su voz estaba apagada, pero era lo suficientemente clara para que Eren entendiera.

En el reflejo, Eren golpeó su cabeza con la de ella, con fuerza.

Mikasa levantó se cabeza para mirar al bebé, que parecía perplejo.

Las cejas de Eren estaban fruncidas.

Por alguna razón, Mikasa sonrió. –Cierto. No debería hablar así delante de un niño. Entonces... ¿quieres escuchar mi historia sobre Eren? –Los ojos de Mikasa brillaban levemente cuando mencionó el nombre de Eren.

Pero Eren negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces?

Mikasa observo como el pequeño dedo la señaló. Su expresión era linda, pero exigente. – ¿Yo? – Preguntó Mikasa.

Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

– ¿Sobre mi? Hmm... No puedo pensar en alguna cosa que decir...– murmuró en voz baja.

– _¿Qué pasa con esta chica? ¿Ni siquiera puede hablar de sí misma? –_ Eren mentalmente rodó los ojos.

–Ya se. Entonces te voy a decir algo que mantengo en secreto de Eren.

–... mantiene un secreto de mí? – Eren ladeó la cabeza. – ¡¿No me digas que es de tu cita con Rivaille-Kaichou?!

Mikasa se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Eren mientras lo miraba. –En realidad estoy trabajando tiempo parcial como modelo–

Los ojos de Eren casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

–No quería que Eren lo supiera porque él me dijo que no le gustan las chicas que trabajan como modelos, ya que parecen prostitutas, exponiendo su cuerpo de esa manera– Continuó – No podría negarlo. Quizás soy igual que esas prostitutas. Lo hice todo dinero. Incluso descuidándome. Pero un día, si ya no estoy aquí, quiero que Eren tenga una vida digna. Me ahorré ese dinero para que él lo utilice para su vida…–

Eren estaba en silencio.

– ¿Sabes, pequeño? Eren tiene un gran sueño. Él dijo que iba a cambiar el mundo algún día. Y yo voy a apoyarlo hasta que pueda llegar a él, con todo lo que tengo.

Eren abrió los ojos, tanto sorprendido y conmovido.

Como Mikasa continuó hablando de su trabajo, Eren finalmente se dio cuenta que ella no estaba realmente saliendo con Rivaille, sino, él era como un manager para ella. Él obedientemente escuchaba como ella le decía muchas de sus experiencias cuando él no estaba a su lado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él no había sido tan atento con ella como ella lo es con él.

En todo lo que ella pensaba era en el bienestar de él, nada más. A pesar de no ser su hermana de sangre, el cuidado de Mikasa a él, era genuino y sincero. Y como Mikasa continuaba hablando, Eren no notaba de que el reloj llegó a la medianoche.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y podía sentir que su propia ropa se encogía y se restringía de su cuerpo con fuerza. Apenas podía notar el cambio de expresión de Mikasa, de calmada a shock. Antes de darse cuenta, la ropa que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo ya no estaba más.

Y él volvió a la normalidad. (Yo: LOOOL x'D)

– ¡Mierda! – fue lo primero que salió de su boca. (Yo: uajjaja mierda? Ajjajaja)

Mikasa sólo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Ella era una persona muy tranquila y serena, sí, pero esto fue mucho más allá de ella. El bebé unos segundos atrás era ahora Eren.

– ¿…E-Eren…? -murmuró, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Eren rápidamente se cubrió su entrepierna– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡ ¡Tápate los ojos o algo! – gritó.

En ese momento, los ojos de Mikasa abrieron por la acción –Oh... aah!– entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se cubrió los ojos.

Eren corrió rápidamente al baño después de tomar algo de ropa con él.

Esa noche, Eren dormía en la sala. Tanto él como Mikasa estaban demasiado avergonzados para enfrentarse entre sí ahora. Con Mikasa dejando al descubierto su secreto a la persona que se lo ocultaba y Eren siendo visto completamente desnudo delante de Mikasa.

Y esa noche, ninguno de los dos logró cerrar un ojo. (Yo: uajjajajhsjhaojaso x'D trauma de por vida)

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola otra vez x'D disculpen la demora, recibo tomatazos por el retraso, en serio discúlpenme u.u, esta vez fue culpa mía, yo y mi flojera jejeje, espero hayan reído mucho con este capítulo, porque yo si lo hice x'D muchas gracias por los comentarios ^_^

El próximo capítulo se titula Her Smile. Si existe algún error, por favor háganmelo saber x'D no sean malitos ejejje. Bueno, nos vemos…. e.é chaito…. e3é


	10. Her Smile

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

* * *

Era su primera vez viendo, pero él estaba más que asombrado.

Eren observaba como Mikasa movía su cuerpo con gracia. La palabra _nerviosa_ parecía no estar atravesando por su mente en absoluto. Su falda, hecha con material ligero, parecía que danzaba cuando hizo un giro suave. En contraste con sus movimientos tranquilos y elegantes, la cámara estaba tomando cada uno de sus movimientos a un ritmo extremadamente rápido, como si no quisiera perderse ningún segundo de su hermosa figura.

Por un momento, Eren olvidó cómo respirar.

El nunca la había visto más que una preocupona que lo mantenía molesto por cualquier cosa que él hacía; una hermana que actuaba más como una madre molesta.

Pero la Mikasa de aquí era una hermosa muchacha y un ídolo precioso de todos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capítulo 10. Her Smile**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rivaille suspiró ásperamente al salir de la oficina. Se suponía que debía tomar a Mikasa para una sesión de fotos de a mediodía, pero el requisito para este trabajo era un poco difícil de conceder. Y él se debatía entre la dura exigencia y el alto sueldo. Sin embargo, Para ser honesto, él siempre había pensado que la falta de Mikasa en esta parte era un poco molesto. Pero esa chica no era alguien que pudiera mostrar mucha expresión tampoco.

Y él pensó que se suponía que era su distintivo, su _serenidad_.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Una modelo necesitaba para ser capaz de expresarse a sí misma.

Al salir del edificio, se le ocurrió una idea. Al parecer, era algo que Mikasa le había dicho una vez antes.

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con cualquier cosa. Recibió un mensaje de Mikasa.

_Debido al inesperado giro de acontecimiento, decidí dejar de modelar. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí hasta ahora, Kaichou._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El timbre sonó y Mikasa corrió lentamente a la puerta antes de abrirla. Ella se quedó atónita e hizo un intento de cerrar la puerta inmediatamente después de ver a la persona que estaba detrás. Y esa persona que, después de haber experimentado este acontecimiento varias veces antes, puso su pie para evitar que la puerta se cierre.

La competición comenzó en un par de segundos.

–Abre la maldita puerta, Mikasa. ¿Aprendiste esa costumbre de Hanji?

–No estoy abriendo la puerta. ¡No antes de que seas más alto!

Mikasa estaba tratando de dar a entender que ella nunca podría abrir la puerta, pero Rivaille parecía tener una idea equivocada. Y a partir de ese insulto, obtuvo valor. Usando toda su fuerza-y la ira-empujó la puerta y la abrió con éxito.

Mikasa casi cayó al ser empujada pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio antes de mirar al hombre.

Rivaille pateó la puerta cerrada antes, entrecerrando sus ojos a Mikasa, –No me has dado una maldita razón, mocosa. ¿En realidad esperabas que apruebe algo como eso?– Gruñó.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio. Sus obsidianas orbes reflejaban algo que había visto una vez antes. Era algo que él vio cuando ella le habló de las cita de Eren con Annie Leonhardt.

Él esperaba que la repentina renuncia de Mikasa habría sido causado por Eren.

– ¿Es Eren otra vez? – le preguntó con frialdad aún lleno de preocupación.

Con la cabeza gacha, Mikasa asintió.

– ¿Ahora qué pasó?

Mikasa parecía estar dudando al decirle, pero después de todo lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba un lugar para dejarlo todo afuera y no se sentía como para decirles a sus amigos.

–Accidentalmente le hablé de mi trabajo... dijo en voz baja.

–_Debió haber sido cuando él estaba en su forma de niño y tú, inconsciente como lo eres, se lo contaste todo…– Rivaille mentalmente rodó los ojos._

Ella miró hacia abajo hasta que su cabello de enfrente sombreó sus ojos –El me odia ahora… él ha escapado a alguna parte cuando me desperté esta mañana–

Rivaille suspiró de lo mucho que la acción de Eren podría afectar a Mikasa.

A Mikasa le faltaba controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba de su única familia era también problemática. A veces Rivaille sentía que tenía que enseñarle una lección a ese mocoso inmaduro e impedir haciendo que Mikasa se preocupe tanto por él. Pero el problema también se inclinaba sobre los pensamientos fundamentales de Mikasa a Eren siendo su única familia y que ella tenía que protegerlo a toda costa.

Suspirando de nuevo, Rivaille puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Mikasa y la atrajo hacia sí, colocando su frente en su hombro de él, antes de acariciar la parte posterior de su cabeza para calmarla. Estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que ella no se resistió en absoluto.

–El mocoso volverá cuando haya terminado con ser infantil– murmuró Rivaille.

Ella asintió suavemente.

– Tú también deberías dejar de ser infantil y ve a prepararte para trabajar.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Mikasa se apartara y asintió con la cabeza, con su expresión todavía un poco sombría. Mikasa se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse mientras Rivaille se sentó en la sala. A la espera de Mikasa, Rivaille observó la relativamente pequeña sala. Había una considerable cantidad de fotos de Eren y Mikasa en su infancia. Algunas de las fotos también estaban sus padres; Grisha y Carla Jaeger.

Se dio cuenta de que, no importaba en qué foto, Mikasa siempre estaba vestida modestamente. Supuso que ella se vestía igual sin importar la temporada.

–No puedes culpar al mocoso para ir en tu contra siendo una modelo, Mikasa. Expones mas tu piel de lo que alguna vez lo hiciste en tu vida… – Rivaille pensaba.

Continuando para ver las fotos, los ojos de Rivaille se agrandaron cuando vio cierta foto. Era un pequeño retrato colocado en la mesita al lado del sofá. A pesar de ser una foto normal de Eren y Mikasa, lo que se destacó de esa foto fue el hecho de que Mikasa estaba _sonriendo_.

Antes de que Rivaille pueda tener una mejor vista de la foto, Mikasa salió de su habitación, con un conjunto de ropa más formal. En reflejo, vio que la mano de Rivaille estaba a punto de agarrar el retrato en la mesita.

Ella alzó su bufanda roja para ocultar el tono de rubor cruzando sus mejillas – ¿Viste eso...? – murmuró.

Rivaille rápidamente sacó su mano y se levantó de su asiento. Acomodando el cuello de su camisa, tomó la palabra –Perdón por eso. Pero, quiero decir, que la foto esta aquí, así que creo que no hay nada malo para mí el verlo, ¿verdad? –

Ella negó con la cabeza –No, yo solo estaba avergonzada…–

– ¿Cómo puedes estar avergonzada? Eso es nuevo para mí.

Ella lo miró antes de azotar alrededor –Vamos, nos vamos a trabajar, ¿no? – dijo mientras pisoteaba hacia la puerta principal.

Rivaille dio un vistazo a la foto una vez más antes de seguir.

–_Deberías sonreír más a menudo…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

– ¿Una sola pieza de color rosa y un sombrero de paja?

–Es típico verano, ¿no es así?

–Mikasa de rosa suena un poco apagado.

–No me importa…

Mikasa, dijo en medio del debate. Se supone el vestido lo han elegido antes de que ella llegara, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenían que empezar a discutir ahora después de todo este tiempo?

–Además, usaba el color rosa cuando yo era pequeña.

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Nos encantaría ver eso!

– ¿Mikasa de joven en rosa? Creo que voy a tener una hemorragia nasal.

Mikasa suspiro mientras el tema de argumentos de ropa cambio a su YO MISMA de joven usando rosa. Ella sabía que todos se callarían cuando la sesión de fotos comenzara, de todos modos por lo que decidió hacer caso omiso.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo encontrar a Rivaille alguna parte.

Al poco tiempo, la sesión de fotos comenzó sin que Rivaille se encontrara. Pero ya que su presencia no era fundamental, no se molestó en buscarlo.

– ¡Sonríe, Mikasa!

– ¿…eh? – Mikasa parpadeó.

–No uses esa cara. ¡Sonríe, muchacha!

Rivaille no le dijo nada de que ella sonriera. Se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, ignorando el hecho de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando fijamente. Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, la puerta se abrió.

–Lo siento por la espera.

Era Rivaille.

Él traía a alguien con él.

Los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron.

Esa persona nerviosamente rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de decidirse a mirar a Mikasa. Aspiró antes de gritar – ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Mikasa!

Ligeramente desconcertada, las mejillas de Mikasa estaban enrojecidas tanto de la vergüenza como felicidad. Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de enfrentarse a la cámara otra vez. Esta vez, con los labios fruncidos ligeramente. ¿Significaba que Eren la había perdonado? ¿Había aprobado definitivamente su trabajo?

Ella sonrió con alivio antes de continuar sus poses.

Sonriendo, Eren continuó observando sus movimientos. Ella se veía hermosa así.

Simplemente la vista de su cara rara sonriente extendió una sensación extraña en su corazón. Y, por estar demasiado ocupado observándola, Eren no se dio cuenta cómo cambió también la expresión de Rivaille.

Era su primera vez viendo a Mikasa sonreír en persona.

A pesar de su expresión firme, la mente de Rivaille flotaba al pensar en lo fascinante que era la sonrisa de Mikasa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eren caminó alrededor, tratando de encontrar el vestuario de Mikasa. Rivaille le explicó todo el camino, pero aún así era muy difícil de encontrar teniendo en cuenta el número de habitaciones que este edificio tenía.

Se detuvo cuando vio una habitación con el nombre de Mikasa colgado en la puerta.

–_Esta es la habitación– _pensó mientras giraba el picaporte.

Abriendo la puerta, Eren quedó asombrado con lo que vio en su interior. Dejó de respirar durante un par de segundos antes de que la chica de pelo negro se diera la vuelta. Su cuerpo delgado y su piel blanca pálida expuesta bajo la luz del día, sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta en absoluto. Sus ojos inexpresivos miraron a los verdes con calma, como si ignorara el hecho de que ella sólo estaba vestida con ropa interior.

– ¿…Eren? – Ella llamó a su nombre.

Él no respondió.

–…Eren… ¿todavía estás enojado, después de todo? – su voz se fue apagando mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Volviendo en sí, Eren rápidamente negó con la cabeza. – ¡No, no estoy enojado! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Mikasa? ¿No puedes al menos tratar de cubrir tu cuerpo? ¡Ya no somos niños! –Gritó mientras apartaba su mirada.

Mikasa parpadeó lentamente hasta que finalmente entendió lo que quería decir –Ah... ¿Estás preocupado por mi cuerpo, Eren? Lo siento si mi cuerpo no es el mejor que hay, me pongo mi ropa ahora…–

Mikasa sintió que alguien tiraba su muñeca. Ella trató de hacer un movimiento al darse la vuelta, pero los brazos de Eren ya eran una jaula detrás de ella. De sus brazos ligeramente temblorosos, Mikasa sabía que él estaba molesto con tocar su piel desnuda. Ella se rió entre dientes por dentro. Eren era todavía un niño, después de todo.

–No he dicho que tu cuerpo es feo ni nada. Sólo estoy tratando de recordarte que ya no somos niños. No es lo mismo que antes, ¿de acuerdo? Tu cuerpo solía ser delgado y… sin curvas…– Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron cuando dijo lo último.

–Solía ser enfermiza cuando era más pequeña, después de todo. Estoy bien ahora, aunque… ¿No te alegras de que ya no estoy delgada? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Eren asintió.

Se acordó de cómo antes Mikasa era tan débil y ella tenía que depender todo el tiempo de él. Estaba triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, estaba contento de que ella necesitara de él y confiara en él, pero además le entristecía que ella estuviera sufriendo.

–Eren… ¿estás en contra de que yo sea modelo? Si lo estás, yo…–

– ¡No!

– ¿…Eh?

–Tú puedes seguir haciendo lo que te gusta, Mikasa. Rivaille-kaichou me dijo de cómo disfrutabas modelar. Y después de ver lo de hace unos momentos no podría decirte que dejes de hacerlo. Al parecer, solo estoy siendo sobreprotector. Eres una gran chica ahora y sé que puedes decidir por ti misma. Me quejaba cada vez que tú también eres sobreprotectora, pero parece que estoy haciendo lo mismo.

Mikasa se sonrojo con las palabras de Eren. ¿Eren estaba siendo sobreprotector con ella? Ella nunca había esperado eso.

Sin darse cuenta ella misma, Mikasa comenzó a reír.

– ¿De qué estás riéndote ahora? ¡Esto es embarazoso!

–De nada…– Mikasa sacudió su cabeza. –Eren, ¿puedes esperar afuera? Me pondré algo de ropa y luego podremos caminar a casa juntos–

–De acuerdo– Eren asintió antes de salir y caminar afuera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Eren y Mikasa estaban a punto de salir del edificio, en presentarle a Rivaille primero, antes de ir a casa y se fue a buscarlo sin Eren.

Afortunadamente, ella lo encontró antes de que se fuera.

–_Kaichou_–

Rivaille se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? ¿No tienes que ir a casa? – le preguntó monótono.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de que se le acercara.

– ¿Fuiste tú quien trajo a Eren aquí, cierto? – Preguntó ella.

Había una pausa larga antes de que Rivaille abriera su boca para responderle a Mikasa. –Si lo traía aquí, terminaría tu problema, puedes seguir trabajando felizmente como antes. Pero si mi decisión empeora la situación, aún puedes renunciar sin mi permiso. Fue una apuesta, Ackerman–

Mikasa tranquilamente lo escuchaba.

–Lo traje aquí con la esperando de que no pueda impedirme perderte. Sabes lo mucho que este trabajo significa para mí–

Mikasa asintió– Está bien Kaichou, no renunciaré. Fue irresponsable de mi parte el decir que renunciaba de la nada. Perdóname– ella hizo una reverencia.

Dando a Mikasa un solo gesto, Rivaille se preparó y salió. Sin embargo, Mikasa lo llamó de nuevo.

–Kaichou

– ¿Ahora qué?

–Gracias…– Mikasa sonrió ampliamente.

Los ojos de Rivaille abrieron pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta de otra vez. –No es algo que vale pena mencionar. Después de todo, lo hice para mis propios beneficios.

–Sí– Mikasa dijo antes de salir.

Mientras Rivaille subía a su auto, reflexionó. Llegó a ver demasiado la sonrisa de Mikasa por hoy. Y por encima de todo, ella incluso sonrió para él.

_Pensándolo bien, no deberías sonreír demasiado, Mikasa…_

El la miraba de espaldas fijamente como se retiraba entes de masajearse la sien, quejándose.

_Es demasiado…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Continuará…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

ewé… etto… w! ok ok, que les parece si yo primero me mato, y luego ustedes me rematan.. ¿ok? x'D ajshjash, sorry, xD esta vez sí que me pasé u3ú, me puse a dibujar (tonto no?)… x'D les traeré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible ;D no se preocupen ajhsjhas

Y pues… muchísimas gracias por los comentarios u3u

Lebyrinth, RAYHACHIBY, , HarukaSou, darkou, chiiiachan, Mega Ayu, Foreveryour…. Y a todos! :'D muchas gracias por comentar x'3 (si desean mándenme una patada por mensaje x'D la recibo con gusto por la tardanza T_T) ahsjhsa bueno, nos vemos e3é siguiente capítulo titula **Mark of the Orientals**

_emmm... e.é si existe un horror ortografico, me habisan porfa, no sean malitos X'D AHSJHASJ_


	11. Mark of the Orientals

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por lil'chrome-chan. Original story by lil'chrome-chan**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La pequeña niña yacía inconsciente en la cama.

A su lado estaba sentado Grisha Jaeger, que acababa de terminar el tratamiento de la herida de la niña. Carla y Eren observaban con horror.

–Cariño, ¿va a estar bien? –preguntó Carla.

–No te preocupes, Carla, los cortes no son profundos. Además, ella está más afectada mentalmente que físicamente– Grisha hizo un suspiro.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Todavía estaba afectado por el incidente que ocurrió hace un momento. El hecho de que Mikasa se lastimara a si misma e incluso hizo un intento de hacerle daño, realmente, él aún no podía aceptarlo. Se llevaban muy bien en estos últimos meses. ¿Ella no pensaba en él como alguien importante del todo? ¿Ella no pensaba en él como una familia?

Ella lo atacó sin dudarlo.

El elevó su brazo y miró su herida de la muñeca, que utilizo para defenderse del ataque de Mikasa.

–Papá, ¿Cómo evitaremos que ella arrase de nuevo? – Eren preguntó después de un largo silencio.

Grisha miró la muñeca de Mikasa, o para ser más precisos, la marca en la muñeca de ella, para después decir – Hay que asegurarse de que no pueda ver la marca. Mientras ella se acuerde de aquel trágico día, continuara sufriendo de trastorno de personalidad–

Eren asintió firme.

–Eren, ahora somos su familia. Tenemos que ser quienes la protejan, ¿de acuerdo? – Carla le dijo a su hijo.

Una vez más, Eren asintió.

Él iba a protegerla a toda costa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**My Genius Sister**

_Por: lil'chrome-chan_

**Capítulo 11. Mark of the Orientals**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa mañana, Mikasa estaba frenética.

Ella se puso delante de la máquina, sus manos agarraban el tejido de color rojo. ¿Debería tirarlo adentro? ¿O no? Ella se debatía entre esas dos opciones.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente y bajaban por sus mejillas. En ocasiones, sus manos temblorosas hacían un movimiento de lanzar el objeto en el interior, pero luego rápidamente lo retiraba. Su mente era un desastre, y no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Qué debería hacer?

– ¡¿Vas a lavar la maldita bufanda o no?! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela! – Gritó Eren.

Apretó los dientes y apretó los párpados.

La paciencia de Eren se había agotado y decidió tomar la bufanda de Mikasa, pero para su sorpresa, Mikasa no lo dejo y en su lugar hizo un intento de llevarlo a cabo. Como no quería perder, Eren apretó fuertemente de la bufanda y comenzó a tirar de él también.

– ¡Vas a romperla, Eren!

– ¡Entonces, déjala!

Mikasa negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Y así fue.

Los ruidos de sus discusiones se apagaron al poder escuchar como la bufanda roja se rasgaba lentamente en dos. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron juntos con el último instante de su posesión más preciada. (Yo: Eren w eres un idiota!)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La sala del Consejo Estudiantil estaba tranquila, porque el Presidente estaba ocupado en los informes de los estudiantes acerca de equipos rotos y los fondos del club. Los otros miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes no estaban presentes en ese momento.

Excepto por una persona…

–Oye, Rivaille. Vamos, ¿Aún estás enojado? Lo siento... Me refiero a que ¿una palmada mi trasero no fue lo suficiente para liberar tu ira, ¿no? En serio, sigo teniendo problemas para sentarse normalmente, ¿sabes?– Hanji dijo mientras frotaba sus nalgas. Estaba parada sobre sus rodillas, junto al escritorio de Rivaille, con la barbilla apoyada en el borde de la mesa.

Rivaille la ignoró por completo.

–Oye, Rivaille– le llamó de nuevo, agitando una mano enfrente de su cara.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Hoy voy a recibir mi pago! Nuestra aspiradora está rota, ¿verdad? Y yo compraré una nueva– sonrió.

Rivaille se volteó hacia ella.

Hanji sonrió.

En una fracción de segundos, Rivaille tenía sus dedos tirando de ambas mejillas de ella tan fuerte como pudo.

– ¡Auch, auch, auch, auch! Pero que…Rivaille, duele, quiero decir, ¡me duele más que las nalgadas! ¡En serio! Auch, auch! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!– Hanji gritó histéricamente.

Deteniéndose, Rivaille miró fijamente su puñal –Debido a tu acción imprudente, no pude informarle a Mikasa sobre los planes de mi Padre. ¿Ahora cómo tomaras la responsabilidad de esto, eh, Hanji?

Hanji inclinó la cabeza– ¿eh? Entonces ¿estás enojado por eso?– Luego, ella se levantó de su posición actual y golpeo su pecho mientras usaba una sonrisa de petulante. –Voy a decírselo en tu lugar, ¡entonces! –

En un instante, Rivaille utilizo su mano derecha para apretarle la cara y levantarla del suelo– Este es un asunto muy serio, cuatrojos de mierda. Si me haces enojar más de lo que estoy, te juro que voy a matar a todas tus mascotas con mis propias manos, ¿me escuchaste? –

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –La voz de Hanji se ahogó en la mano de Rivaille.

En esa situación, alguien abrió la puerta. Eran Petra y Auruo. Sin embargo, una vez que habían comprendido la situación en la sala, se inclinaron y se excusaron.

– ¡Nooo! ¡No se vayaaaaaaaann! ¡Ayúdenme!– Hanji elevó su mano hacia ellos, pero ya se habían ido. (Yo: Pobre Hanji x'D)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mikasa miró al espacio, con los ojos vacíos y su expresión indescriptible.

Las chicas la miraban con preocupación, especialmente Christa. Se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la bufanda roja, que era conocida por ser el tesoro de Mikasa y habían asumido que su comportamiento extraño tenía algo que ver con eso.

–Mikasa… te ves decaída. ¿Te importaría decirnos que te pasó? – Christa preguntó nerviosamente.

Como si la pregunta de Christa ahora no era más que un golpe de viento, Mikasa la ignoró por completo. Ella estaba mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Christa miró tristemente a Ymir e Ymir suspiró.

Mientras estaba fuera de sí, Mikasa recordaba su pasado. La primera vez que conoció a Eren y el momento en que recibió su más preciada bufanda.

.

.

_**Hace siete años…**_

.

.

La pequeña Mikasa cosía cuidadosamente el tejido blanco, con la esperanza de terminar bien para ser su primera vez. Su madre le había enseñado la forma y quería hacerla sentir orgullosa. Esta marca era la marca de su clan, después de todo. Tenía que hacer el bordado con cuidado.

Ella sonrió cuando vio su muñeca derecha. La marca de su clan, había sido cortada su piel por su propia madre. El ritual fue, sin duda doloroso, pero definitivamente valió la pena, porque ahora podía decir con orgullo al mundo que ella era parte de los orientales. Se llevó la mano hacia arriba y miró su muñeca otra vez, fascinada por la marca.

–Pareces emocionada, Mikasa. ¿No te duele la muñeca? – A su lado, su madre le preguntó.

Mikasa negó la cabeza, sonriendo. –Esta es la prueba de que yo soy tu hija, mamá–

Su madre se rió y le pellizcó la nariz a la ligera –Has sido mi hija, incluso antes de tener esa marca, Mikasa– Luego ella agarró la muñeca de Mikasa antes de acariciarlo– Una vez que tengas tu propio hijo, tienes que asegurarte de darle esta marca. Tú eres la única que puede preservar la sangre Oriental ahora, Mikasa.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, pero luego le dio a su madre una mirada enigmática.

– ¿Cómo se hace un hijo, mamá? – preguntó casi demasiado inocente.

Su madre, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que decir, se volteó hacia su papá que estaba leyendo el periódico por la mañana en la sala. –Mamá no se acuerda cómo. ¿Te importa explicarle todo a Mikasa, querido? – Ella le preguntó al hombre riendo.

– ¿Papá?

–Papá tampoco se acuerda del todo, Mikasa. Ahora que lo pienso, el Dr. Jaeger nos hará una visita hoy, junto con su hijo. Le puedes preguntar a él mas tarde.

– ¿Hmm? Mamá y papá parecen estar evitando mi pregunta.

Ambos padres contuvieron una risa ante la réplica inteligente de su hija. Y no mucho después, se podía oír que el timbre sonó. Su padre fue a abrir la puerta y ese segundo, ella podía sentir como su mundo se giraba hacia abajo para lo peor.

.

.

.

La siguiente cosa que recordaba era el hecho de que ella estaba acostada en el piso frío, con las muñecas atadas y la boca amordazada. Recordaba que el secuestrador hablaba de no matar a su madre a propósito, y algo sobre venderla a los ricos ya que era una oriental rara, a pesar que lo era por la mitad de su sangre.

Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero se sentía entumecido. Recordó que le inyectaron algo antes. No se molestó en averiguar de qué se trataba.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Ya no importaba.

Sus padres se habían ido, así que no había ninguna razón única para ella seguir viviendo en este mundo despiadado. Cuando ella había cedido a su destino completamente, oyó a alguien abrir la puerta. Todo sucedió muy rápido que apenas podía mantener el ritmo. En cuestión de segundos, dos de sus secuestradores estaban abajo, sin vida y con sangre. Contuvo el aliento, tanto conmocionada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, el hecho de que su salvador era un niño de su edad.

¿Quién era él?

A medida que continuó preguntándose, ya había hecho su camino hacia ella, liberando sus muñecas de las cuerdas duras, exponiendo su marca de clan en el proceso.

–Soy Eren, el hijo del Dr. Jaeger. Eres Mikasa, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó suavemente a pesar de haber matado a dos adultos hace apenas unos minutos.

Así que él era el hijo del Dr. Jaeger.

Pero a ella no podía importar menos. No importaba quién era. Ella no tenía intención de tomar cualquier paso para salir de ese lugar, pero, debería salir de allí en vez de molestarlo a sí mismo con ella. Incluso si fuera a salir de allí, no habría ningún lugar al que pudiera volver. De repente, la idea de pudrirse allí y morir sonaba agradable.

Sin embargo, recordó. En realidad había tres secuestradores.

–Se supone que ellos eran tres…– dijo en un susurro ronco.

Como si fuera una señal, el tercer secuestrador entró en la habitación poco después de que terminó su frase. Eren rápidamente trato de agarrar el cuchillo que había utilizado para matar a los otros dos secuestradores, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El tercer secuestrador lo atrapó y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para matarlo, Eren comenzó a gritar. Mikasa no sabía qué hacer. Ella misma no tenía intención de seguir viviendo, pero el chico tenía que sobrevivir. El niño había puesto su vida en peligro para rescatarla. Tenía que hacer algo por él a cambio.

– _¡Lucha!_ – escuchó que el muchacho dijo.

Sosteniendo el cuchillo abandonado, Mikasa se levantó de su lugar.

El niño la animó a hacerlo, pero aún tenía demasiado miedo. Ella nunca había hecho nada como esto antes. Matar no era algo que un ser humano normal debería hacer. Pero entonces otra vez, aquellos secuestradores mataron a sus padres. ¿Por qué debería tener piedad de ellos?

_Matar_

En cuanto a la marca del clan en su muñeca, ella comenzó a sentir que su conciencia se desvanecía.

_Matar. Mátalos. Sin misericordia._

A continuación, las palabras del niño que la animó a luchar hicieron que todo sucediera. Mikasa pateó el suelo de madera y saltó hacia el secuestrador.

Con un solo golpe, ella terminó con su latido.

.

.

.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, el Dr. Jaeger acordó en adoptar a Mikasa en su familia. Esa vez, Mikasa encontró otra razón para vivir. ¿Podría empezar de nuevo otra vez? ¿Podría empezar todo de cero otra vez?

No, era diferente. Su familia tenía que ser una.

Mikasa saltó ligeramente cuando sintió algo caliente rodeaba su cuello frío. Levantó la mirada hacia la persona que le dio el tejido cálido.

– Puedes tener esto…

Ella le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad.

–Es cálido, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó.

– ¿Qué? –le preguntó. Entonces él tomó la mano de ella –Vamos, vamos…– le lanzó una mirada firme –... a nuestra casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Poco a poco, las lágrimas calientes comenzaron a formarse en los lados de sus ojos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Ella asintió con la cabeza,

– A casa…

.

.

.

– ¡Mikasa! Hey, Mikasa!

– ¡Oh mierda, no responde!

– ¡Que alguien llame a la enfermera de la escuela!

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡Mikasa, no está respirando!

– ¿En serio?

Cuando Mikasa despertó de su sueño y miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo en la clase 1-04 empezó un alboroto. Todos estaban rodeándola, incluso Shadis-sensei.

– ¡Mikasaaaaa! ¡Estás viva! – Sasha gritó alegremente mientras se echaba a Mikasa y le daba un abrazo de oso.

Eren estaba entre sus amigos, la miraba con una mirada molesta, – ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, Mikasa? ¡Hi-hiciste que me preocupara! – gritó.

–Lo siento...– bajó la cabeza. Su mano buscó la bufanda no existe alrededor de su cuello, sin embargo, cayó a su lado otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que la bufanda ya no estaba presente.

Eren se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto la pérdida de la bufanda le había afectado. Acaso ¿estaba tan bien con esa vieja bufanda de todos modos? El podría comprarle siempre una nueva, pero ella insistía en tener esa.

Christa parecía haber entendido la preocupación de Mikasa.

–Mikasa. Si realmente quieres _sólo_ esa bufanda, ¿por qué no la arreglas de nuevo? – sugirió.

Eren se opuso rápidamente –Oye, espera, no le puedes pedir a Mikasa que lo arregle, ella…–

–Vete a la mierda, Eren, Christa está tratando de ayudar aquí– Le dijo Ymir.

– ¡Así es, Eren! ¿No ves lo feliz que Mikasa está? ¡Solo mírala a la cara! – Sasha señaló.

Es cierto, los ojos de Mikasa brillaban como los de una niña de cinco años que le acababan de decir que ella pudiera comprar cualquier juguete que quería. ¿Se había olvidado de lo que pasó la última vez que trató de costurar?

–Pero...– Mikasa miró otra vez –... yo no puedo coser...–

– ¡Está bien! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar! – Christa hinchó el pecho con orgullo e Ymir comenzó a alabarla. (Yo: ya empiezo a creer que estas dos son lesbianas._.)

–Hoy tenemos clase de economía doméstica y estamos haciendo costura, ¿verdad? Qué casualidad –Sasha puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El tercer período fue de economía doméstica. Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se trasladaron al salón de economía domestica, con su equipo necesario con ellos. Mikasa entusiasmada llevaba su bufanda rasgada y las chicas felices caminaban con ella, observando en silencio lo linda que se veía cuando estaba feliz.

Por otra parte, Eren parecía inusualmente molesto. Recordó la última vez que Mikasa trató de coser y todo terminó en un desastre. Lo que terminó desastroso no era lo que ella había cosido, sino, era la casa entera. A partir de ese momento, el padre de Eren le había hablado de que, a Mikasa, el coser le recordaba a aquel día; el día mas traumático de su vida y que ella podría sufrir el trauma que le afectaría psicológicamente cada vez que haría algo que le recordara a ese día. Se las arregló para evitar a sí misma se arrasara después de ver su marca de clan, pero aún así, no había superado su trauma en la costura.

Pero como Mikasa estaba tan ansiosa por hacer esto, tal vez, ella ¿había superado ese trauma?

Como Eren continuó pensando, no se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en una de las mesas del salón de economía domestica.

Sentado junto a él estaba Mikasa y sentada al frente a ella estaba Christa.

Eren había oído a Rico-sensei instruyéndoles sobre cómo tejer. Mikasa estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra Rico-sensei había pronunciado.

–Bien ahora, empiecen a tejer, estudiantes.

Y todos comenzaron.

La mayoría de los chicos tenían problemas al hacerlo, a excepción de Armin y Bertholdt. Jean y Connie habían comenzado a maldecir cuando se lastimaron accidentalmente los dedos al sostener las agujas. Reiner tenía sus propios problemas para insertar el hilo en la aguja con sus enormes dedos mientras Bertholdt simplemente le sonreía. (Yo: no se por qué pero este chico me da miedo e3é)

Y Eren estaba boquiabierto de lo rápido que Mikasa estaba cosiendo el tejido.

– ¿Mi-Mikasa? Pensé que habías dicho que no podías coser – Preguntó Christa, tartamudeando.

–Hmm...– Mikasa asintió.

Christa e Ymir, desconcertadas, intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a Mikasa. En realidad, no la llaman una genio por nada. ¿Cómo podría hacer todo con tan sólo escuchar unas palabras de la maestra?

– ¡…Auch!

Mikasa se volteó a su lado y vio que Eren se cortó el dedo cuando trato de cortar el hilo. Casi inmediatamente, ella abandonó su trabajo a medio hacer y sacó un parche de su bolsillo. Christa e Ymir observaban como Mikasa limpiaba la sangre y cuidadosamente cubría la pequeña herida de Eren.

–Bien, ya está.

–Gracias.

–Ten cuidado la próxima vez– Mikasa le asintió su cabeza antes de volver al trabajo que dejó a medias.

Tanto Christa e Ymir y lloraban en temor, por lo que Eren y Mikasa inclinaron sus cabezas cercanamente.

Christa juntó sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban – ¡Eren y Mikasa están tan cerca! ¿Los dos están saliendo? – preguntó ella con entusiasmo, ellos pudieron ver algo en sus ojos… ¿expectativa?

–Por supuesto que estamos cerca. Somos hermanos. ¿Verdad Mikasa? – Eren dijo.

Mikasa asintió casi demasiado emocionada, entusiasmada con la palabra "hermanos". Eren no había dicho esa palabra desde hace un tiempo.

–Pero, pero, ustedes no tienen relación de sangre ¿no?

– ¡Eso es verdad, estamos cerca, dormimos juntos, e incluso nos bañábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños! ¿Cierto, Mikasa?

Mikasa asintió rápidamente otra vez, excesivamente emocionada.

Por otro lado, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo su camino a los labios de Christa. Ella levantó sus manos hacia su boca de la emoción y sus ojos brillaban aún más. Luego se hizo un nudo en su garganta, al parecer tratando de reprimir un grito.

– ¿Alguna vez han pensado en la profundización su relación…–

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Christa recibió un ataque de cabezazo por parte de Ymir que estaba sentada a su lado.

– Auhh... ¿Qué fue eso, Ymir? – Christa lloriqueó mientras se frotaba la cabeza, formando unas lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos.

–Deja de hacerles preguntas. No terminaras el tuyo a tiempo– Dijo Ymir, señalando el apenas existente tejido de Christa.

–Ah, está bien. Hablaremos de esto más tarde– Christa sonrió.

Eren se encogió en hombros y Mikasa asintió.

Durante la costura, Eren, accidentalmente encontró de un vistazo, la marca en la muñeca derecha de Mikasa. Sus ojos se abrieron. Ella olvidó llevar algo para ocultarlo. Probablemente porque estaba demasiado sobresaltada de lo que pasó con su bufanda. Eren quería decirle que lo ocultara, pero si ella se daba cuenta de la marca, algo podría suceder.

¿Debería solo ignorarlo y esperar a que Mikasa no pudiera notarlo hasta el final del día?

Negó con la cabeza, era demasiado arriesgado.

–Oye, Mikasa, ¿qué es eso en tu muñeca derecha? ¿Un tatuaje? – Connie señaló.

Eren maldijo en voz baja cuando vio que Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia la muñeca. Casi demasiado rápido, Eren la agarró de la muñeca para ocultar la marca.

– ¿…Eren?

– Mikasa, ¡vamos al baño! – hizo una excusa. Por lo menos podría prestarle su pulsera o algo una vez que salieran de ahí.

Pero su plan fracasó cuando oyó los gritos de asombro por todos en la clase.

– ¡Gyajaja! ¿Qué vas a hacer con Mikasa en el baño, Eren? – Connie se echó a reír. (Yo: Ujewyajhsjashajsh x'DDD siii Eren, que harás con Mikasa en el baño x'DD)

–Oye oye, no te pongas caliente tan repentinamente, Eren…– Reiner bromeó ignorando completamente su deprimente trabajo de tejido.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que nunca veías a Mikasa como una hermana! – Jean se levantó de su asiento. (Yo: Lo que faltaba x'D)

–Eren, nunca pensé...– Armin se quedó sin aliento. (yo: tú cállate y bésame ¬3¬ )

– ¡Tú también, Armin! ¡Cálmense chicos, esto no es lo que están pensando! –Eren defendió. (yo: hay Eren todo te sale mal x'D)

Como todo el mundo empezó a burlarse de Eren, Mikasa parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Ella retiró su mano de la muñeca de él antes de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente y escondió su muñeca con su manga por medio tiempo – ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar? – le preguntó.

Eren asintió.

El continuó su tejido y Mikasa inclinó su cabeza.

–Espera hasta que haya terminado con esto...– él murmuró en voz baja, un poco avergonzado.

La sorprendió y un ligero rubor se deslizó hasta las mejillas de Mikasa. Eren trataba de hacer una pulsera tejida para ella. El sentimiento de felicidad se extendió dentro de ella mientras sostenía su mano y se tapó la boca para reprimir una risita.

–Esperaré…–

–Bien... no me culpes si no está bien hecha...– Eren susurró.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza– Todo lo que me das es lo mejor que puedo llegar a poseer...–

Los dos se miraban como si estuvieran dentro de su propio mundo en el que no se daban cuenta de las miradas incómodas en su favor. Jean había comenzado morder su pulgar de los celos mientras Marco lo tranquilizaba, y Christa parecía que estaba tratando de evitar a sí misma de chillar otra vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa tarde, Mikasa iba en el coche de Rivaille a un estudio.

Extendió su brazo y se quedó mirando la pulsera roja tejida rodeando su muñeca derecha. El brazalete no era el mejor que había visto, pero estaba lleno de los sentimientos de Eren. Sonriendo para sí misma, examinó el brazalete rojo con cuidado. Todavía podía ver una pequeña parte de su marca del clan, pero… estaba bien. Ella quería ser más fuerte. Por encima de su trauma, podría hacerse más fuerte.

–Retira tu mano de mi vista, Mikasa. ¿Asumirás la responsabilidad si llegamos a tener un incidente? – Rivaille declaró en tono monocorde.

–Tch– Mikasa chasqueó la lengua y miró al hombre a su lado antes de tirar su mano hacia atrás.

–Enano molesto...– murmuró en voz baja.

– ¿Perdón? –Rivaille preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

–Nada–Mikasa desvió su mirada.

–Asegúrate de ocultar esa marca con maquillaje o algo. No es algo que se deba visualizar libremente en público.

–Lo sé– Mikasa rodo los ojos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Annie se dirigió a su armario de zapatos para cambiarse por unos para salir afuera. Sin embargo, además de sus zapatos había un pedazo de papel.

No, era un sobre blanco.

Examinó ambas caras del papel, pero no encontró nada escrito. Ella supo de inmediato quién era el remitente. No, no era como si ella sabía quién era el remitente real. Pero había recibido la misma carta una y otra vez desde que se inscribió a la escuela secundaria.

Lo puso dentro de su bolso y se regresó a su actividad.

Ella poco sabía que alguien la estaba mirando desde detrás…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Continuará…**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aww.. x'D hola, vengo a dejarles este otro lindo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho :'D muchas gracias por leerlo ^3^

HarukaSou: OMG gracias por tener misericordia de mi TwT claro que seguiré traduciendo lo más rápido que pueda xD la autora me lleva por 5 capítulos ajshjhas,

Saroninas: claro que lo seguiré traduciendo ^3^, (a menos que me escape de casa, con Armin e3é) ajhshas xD

RAYHACHIBY : ajaja x'D tus comentarios me sacan siempre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (así como la de Christa x'D) me hace feliz el saber que hay personas que siguen esta linda historia.

Chiiiachan: ooomgg.. Como puedes decir eso x'D todos son muy significativos *¬* espero los siguientes capítulos te gusten x'D paciencia para mas acción… *3*

Darkou: T_T gracias, merecía la patada, x'D y sí, se lo horrible que es esperar T_T sorryyyyy! D': esta vez me llevaré mi laptop a la Universidad para estar traduciendo en mis recesos :'D

Soranyan: Seguiré traduciéndola confía en mí :'D *0* e3é me daré mis pataditas yo misma para ponerme en marcha x'D

Ferny200: :'D OMG, créeme que yo también estoy así, a medida que lo voy traduciendo X'D ese Eren cada vez se da cuenta que la necesita más que nada

Lebyrinth: OMG gracias x'D ahsajhas prometo dejar mi flojeritis aguditis de lado o3ó

Les aclaro que sus comentarios significan mucho! Muchisisisisisiisimmaass gracias :'D son un motivo por el cual sigo traduciéndola (Solo hasta que aparezca mi sexy Armin Arlert en un caballo celeste y me lleve con él o3ó) así que no se preocupen x'D la seguiré traduciendo y uuunaaaaaa vez más gracias! Y gracias por seguir esta linda historia de **lil'chrome-chan ^^ **

Thank you! **lil'chrome-chan ***3*


End file.
